Pile ou Face ?
by LuckyRonie
Summary: La Vie c'est compliqué et Cyrielle Laban en sait quelque chose. Jusque là, elle a réussi à cloisonner son existence: le travail, les potes, le sexe, le martinet, chacun à sa place. Mais quand les Cullen déboulent dans son quotidien, les inhibitions sautent et les secrets se révèlent... NC-17 pour les futurs chapitres. Language cru, Sexe et Situation BDSM...Vous êtes prévenus !
1. Prologue

PILE OU FACE ?

PROLOGUE

Post Breaking-Dawn

CPOV

Journal personnel de Carlisle Cullen, 2009, Dartmouth, USA.

Esmée

Esmée, Esmée, Esmée !

Mon existence, ma joie, mon espoir, mon soutien. Il n'en restait rien.  
Partis en fumée, comme ma moitié d'orange, mon rayon de soleil, celle qui avait été toute ma vie.  
Les cendres étaient encore chaudes et les regardais, aveuglé de chagrin.

L'attaque nous avait pris par surprise.  
Aro n'avait pas digéré l'affront et la tentation d'agrandir sa collection l'avait mené, lui et toute sa garde, de retour sur mes terres. Alice n'avait rien vu, Bella,Edward et Nessie en voyage en Europe, n'avaient pu arriver à temps. Victoria avait finalement gagné, compagnon pour compagnon...Quelle ironie !  
Avant de la détruire, Aro l'avait suppliciée pour obtenir son secret, les clés de ce don qui lui permettrait de passer entre les mailles d'Alice...Ne rien décider, laisser le flou des situations devenir le flou de ses visions...Venir en Amérique pour une autre affaire et, au dernier moment, faire une escale dans l'itinéraire pour obtenir quelques objets de rares, Alice, Edward et Bella, et affirmer la dominance des Volturi sur le monde vampire en faisant un exemple avec l'ancien ami que j'avais pu être.

Dans ce champ désert, la bataille commença. Ils s'attaquèrent d'abord au plus faible d'entre nous, mon Esmée...

Assister impuissants à sa destruction nous rendit fous de rage, Jacob, Seth décimèrent une bonne partie de la garde, Alice et Jasper profitèrent du don unipersonnel de Jane pour la détruire elle aussi. Tandis que Jasper agonisait au sol sous le regard concentré de Jane, Alice réussit à lui arracher la tête. Alec ne put la défendre, trop occupé à tenter de survivre entre Emmet et Rosalie. Je m'occupais personnellement d'Aro, qu'étrangement ses deux frères ne soutenaient pas. Ils s'étaient tenus en retrait, refusant l'affrontement, déchaînant la rage de Aro au moment même où il donnait l'ordre de tuer mon aimée.

Quand il ne resta plus que Caius, Marcus et Félix à l'orée du champ, celui-ci nous supplia pour une trève. Son cri et ce qui suivit nous figea tous :

- " Etes-vous prêts à reprendre l'ordre vampire si nous disparaissons ?"

Etais-je prêt à gérer ce pouvoir ? Je n'en savais rien, je venais de perdre mon Esmée et j'étais dévasté.

- " Nous détruire serais justice, Carlisle, mais...ensuite ? Qui maintiendra l'ordre vampire ? Qui défendra le secret ? Volterra telle qu'elle fut était imbue de pouvoir, mais elle était nécessaire. Volterra est toujours nécessaire..."

Je ne sais pas si je fis le bon choix, ce jour-là.  
Bon nombre de vampires périrent dans ce champ. Nous n'avions à déplorer qu'une seule perte de notre coté.  
Tant de haine, d'avidité...Si peu d'amour, de ce qu'avait été Esmée...

Une fois de plus, j'utilisais ma raison pour décider de notre avenir, de l'Histoire de notre race. Volterra changea de main, le nouveau conseil formant une alliance pacifique avec le clan Cullen. Caius, Marcus et Félix partirent en paix.

A ma demande, mon clan retourna chez nous et je restais seul quelques jours sur place. Seul, vide de sa présence, trop hébété par sa perte pour mettre un nom sur cette é devais tenir, pour mon clan, pour mes enfants, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Tenir et continuer.

Essayer...

Les mois qui suivirent, je continuais d'endosser mon rôle de Patriarche.  
Je conseillais, je consolais, j'épaulais, je guidais les miens comme je pouvais...

Je viens de leur apprendre qu'Esmée, bien qu'adorée et aimée comme telle, n'était pas mon âme sœur. Je serais déjà mort sinon, les vampires ne survivant pas à la perte de leur compagnon éternel. Jasper, évidemment, n'est pas surpris, il l'a su dès le début et sa discrétion à ce sujet a fait de lui plus qu'un fils, un allié loyal et avisé. Mais ce fut un choc pour Rosalie qui a pris l'annonce comme un soufflet. Parce que sa beauté ne m'avait pas touché non plus je lui ai préféré Esmée… Ma fille et son égo démesuré m'agaçent de plus en plus…

Esmée savait m'apaiser et tirer le meilleur de mon caractère.  
Sans elle, je me surprends à redevenir plus acide, moins patient, parfois même agressif envers ma famille. Gêné, je reste de plus en plus longtemps dans mon bureau. J'essaie de contrôler mon humeur et de m'améliorer en tant que personne…  
Dieu seul sait si je vais y arriver…


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

2012  
Novembre, Paris, France

6h30...

Le morceau commence et j'émerge, encore enroulée dans la couette...Je dois me rappeler d'une chose à faire, un truc important, c'était quoi déjà ?  
Ah oui éteindre le réveil avant que la chanson ne démarre vraiment et que la violence sonore me fasse bondir du lit comme un coucou hors de son horloge !  
Je rampe comme je peux vers le bouton "off" mais peine perdue, l'instant d'après, les Bloody Beetrots achèvent ce qui restait de torpeur. Me voilà debout, dans mon pyjama super glamour, le fameux slip-débardeur-troué, poussant mes cheveux de mon visage et me dirigeant dans la salle de bain d'un pas...pas vraiment alerte. Je déteste le matin, il fait noir, il fait froid, j'étais bien mieux sous ma couette ! Et puis pourquoi je me lève au juste ? Ahhh oui, payer les factures…tout ça...

Une douche plus tard, j'avale un café brulant en lisant mes mails. Je réponds à Katy, mon amie d'enfance, inquiète de mon silence : Tout va bien, je travaille beaucoup, j'adore ce que je fais, même si c'est prenant, et non, je n'ai pas le temps de rencontrer du monde (comprendre : des hommes). Mon téléphone sonne, message de l'agence : " Ramène des dragibus et du redbull, y'en a plus et ça devient tendu ici...".  
7h00 et déjà une mission...

Je file me préparer. Jupe crayon noire, col roulé noir, bas noirs et escarpins vernis vertigineux, noirs, aussi. Je remets ma mini-frange en place, attache mes cheveux longs et noirs (forcément) en queue haute. Je soigne le maquillage, le teint parfait mais sans trop en faire, un voile de poudre rosée sur les pommettes, léger sur les yeux, juste une couche de mascara, mon rouge à lèvre carmin et zou ! C'est parti pour une autre journée !

L'intérêt de bosser en agence de publicité, c'est que le code vestimentaire permet plus de fantaisies. Mon style psychobilly se fond dans le décor, je peux même garder mes piercings aux oreilles !  
Je mets toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas porter de décolletés plongeants ni de jupe au dessus du genou. Ça, ce n'est pas mon style. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Et puis ça cache certaines marques... Ce qui me ressemble par contre, c'est cet ensemble affriolant que je porte sous ma tenue modeste. Rien de tel qu'un peu de lingerie pour devenir une conquérante. En passant devant le miroir de l'entrée, je souris à mon reflet et je me demande ce que va m'apporter cette journée qui commence.

Sur le chemin de l'agence, je m'arrête à l'épicerie prendre le ravitaillement habituel ainsi que des gâteries pour la standardiste, Estelle raffole des spritz. Je prends aussi des petites surprises pour l'équipe. Il n'est même pas 8h30 et je file à toute allure sur le macadam, comme chaque matin. A peine le temps de penser, déjà au boulot.  
Ce travail, c'est mon existence, selon mon humeur je me dis que je m'investis à fond, ou que je me noie dedans. Il est si intense qu'il m'empêche de penser au reste, aux cartons de photos et de vêtements d'enfants, neufs, dans la cave, aux deux alliances dans mon tiroir de table de nuit, au fait qu'à 30 ans passés, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir trop vécu.  
Mais je ne m'attarde pas sur ces pensées lugubres, à chaque pas je m'en éloigne et retourne dans le présent, à ce quotidien stimulant, à mes collègues devenus des potes. Devant les portes du bâtiment, je reprends ma respiration. Rester dans le présent, ne pas penser au passé, ne pas imaginer l'avenir, juste le présent, ici et maintenant.

A peine entrée, je renifle. Estelle est arrivée, son parfum a laissé un sillage odorant. C'est une petite blonde pétillante et joyeuse, mais son parfum, ça c'est dur ! J'ai horreur de ces sillages olfactifs qu'elle laisse un peu partout dans l'agence. Mais Estelle sans son parfum, ça ne serait plus vraiment Estelle…  
Je me penche au dessus du comptoir pour lui claquer la bise, lui glisse le paquet de spritz à coté de son mug de thé fumant et ressort de l'agence pour le bâtiment d'en face. Elle me hèle de son bureau:  
- « Tu n'as pas oublié que votre stagiaire arrive ce matin ? » Je me retourne et lui souris, j'aime sa prévenance :  
- « Non, non, appelle-moi quand il arrive. »  
Je sors et traverse la rue. L'entreprise a racheté ces locaux sur le trottoir d'en face pour y installer les studios photos et vidéo, ainsi que l'équipe de Crazy Bugs.  
L'équipe Crazy Bugs, c'est nous. Une bande de créatifs à peine gérables, des infographistes blagueurs et un chef de projet qui tente de cadrer tout ce petit monde. Je suis l'assistante du chef de projet. Le chef de projet c'est David. Il s'occupe du media planning, des relations avec notre client, de la présentation et de la vente de nos projets. C'est un organisateur.  
Moi, je suis là pour l'assister. Dans le concret je suis secrétaire, diplomate, cheerleader, actrice, négociatrice, doudou, physionomiste, psychologue, chargée des photocopies, babysitter, taxi et que sais-je encore…Je suis aussi la seule femme de l'équipe et ça, c'est autant une bénédiction qu'une croix…Sous la direction de David, j'apprends les ficelles de ce métier polymorphe et chaque jour est une nouvelle aventure.

Quand j'arrive au deuxième étage, je constate que ce vendredi matin est comme tous les autres.  
L'équipe a travaillé d'arrache pied depuis mercredi, le client a changé trois fois d'avis sur des « détails », mineurs pour lui, mais majeurs pour nous en terme de charge de travail. Un mail ce matin nous informe qu'il a une fois de plus exigé des modifications et tout le monde est le nez dans le guidon pour espérer finir la journée avant 18 heures. Je vais saluer tout le monde et au fil des « Bonjour », j'ai comme un pressentiment...Diego, de l'infographie a un air trop…innocent ? Je continue ma tournée, distribue les victuailles et termine par saluer mon préféré : Olivier, Barbichu de son petit nom...

Je lui montre ma surprise et susurre d'un air exagérément conspirateur:

- « Si tu travailles bien je t'en donnerais un. » Il se met à trépigner sur son siège et alerte les autres :  
- « Elle a des Kinder Surpriiiiiiiise ! ». Mathieu et Baudoin lèvent le nez de leurs écrans, vaguement intéressés par notre remake de publicité bas de gamme…C'est bizarre…Ils adorent les Kinder…D'habitude, ces ados attardés me supplieraient pour en avoir…C'est trop calme…J'observe Barbichu qui me sourit de toutes ses dents, l'air faussement angélique avec sa double crête rouge, sa barbiche qui lui a valu son surnom et ses immenses strechers aux oreilles…

Suspicieuse, je file à mon poste de travail et…Hannn naaan, pas encore !  
Mon bureau, ma chaise et mon ordinateur sont empilés et recouverts d'une épaisse couche de film plastique. Évidemment, tout le monde s'est donné le mot et il n'y a plus une seule paire de ciseau dans le bureau. Même David ne peut retenir son sourire, planqué derrière son écran.J'éclate de rire devant mon totem plastifié :  
- « Vous êtres vraiment trop cons les gars ! »  
Ils sont aux aguets, ils se demandent tout haut qui a bien pu faire une chose aussi puérile, et surtout comment je vais faire pour travailler maintenant. J'hésite entre jouer la parodie de la faible femme et les supplier de m'aider, mais ça leur ferait trop plaisir. Au lieu de ça, j'ouvre mon sac à main avec une lenteur exagérée et en sors les Kinder :  
- « Celui qui range mon bureau aura droit à toute la boite ! ».  
...Dix minutes plus tard, mon poste de travail est opérationnel et Barbichu mâchouille son chocolat.

J'en suis encore à lire mes mails et adapter l'emploi du temps de David en fonction des dernières modifications quand le standard m'appelle. Notre nouveau stagiaire est arrivé. D'après les derniers potins de l'entreprise, il s'agirait du dernier rejeton archi-gâté de notre actionnaire majeur, un ado en mal d'idée sur son avenir venu en apprendre plus sur le processus créatif…Et forcément, on lui propose un stage sur le plus gros compte de l'agence, Crazy Bugs. Y'en a qui ont la vie facile, quand même…J'informe David de l'arrivée imminente du « Précieuuux » et je vais le chercher au standard.  
Quand j'arrive, je reste littéralement scotchée à la vue du petit nouveau, enfin de la petite nouvelle…Un visage de porcelaine, le teint translucide, d'immenses yeux marrons, doux et intelligents, et une cascade de boucles roux-bronze qui lui descendent à mi-dos. Elle est petite, menue mais tonique, habillée simplement d'un pantalon de tailleur noir et d'un chemisier blanc.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer et de la jalouser en même temps, tant de beauté, s'en est presque irréel. Je me reprends et lui tends la main :  
- « Bonjour, bienvenue dans notre équipe, tu vas te plaire et apprendre le métier, je m'appelle Cyrielle Laban et tu vas d'abord commencer avec moi…Au fait, nous nous tutoyons tous, ici, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Bonjour Cyrielle, non ça me ne dérange pas ». Sa main est froide. Mais la peau, d'une douceur à faire pleurer n'importe quel poupin. Elle me sourit et des fossettes apparaissent, son léger accent anglo-saxon est adorable.  
- « Moi c'est Renesmée Cullen, mais appelle-moi Nessie, je suis contente d'être ici. » Charmée, je l'invite à me suivre:  
- « Viens Nessie, je vais te présenter à l'équipe, ils sont un peu loufoques et blagueurs, mais ils sont aussi talentueux et travailleurs. Attends-toi quand même à un petit bizutage, rien de méchant hein, ils ne mordent pas !» Je luis fais un clin d'œil et elle éclate d'un rire cristallin. Malicieuse, elle me rétorque  
- « S'ils ne mordent pas alors tout va bien ! ».  
Son sourire éveille en moi une vieille émotion étrange, mon enfant aurait eu de grands yeux bruns aussi...peut-être…  
Je chasse vite cette pensée. Nessie est là pour observer, pas pour se faire observer ! Mais quand même, c'est tentant, cette gamine me charme autant qu'elle m'intrigue.


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Je fais la visite complète des locaux à Nessie, lui présente les collaborateurs, lui explique qui fait quoi.  
Elle comprend vite et a une excellente mémoire. J'observe en coin la grâce et la délicatesse de ses mouvements, elle a du faire des années et des années de danse classique…  
C'est une petite poupée. Je me sens grande et pataude à coté. Je chasse vite ces sentiments inutiles, chacun son corps et puis c'est tout. Je me répète que je suis bien dans mes talons, qu'être grande et voluptueuse c'est bien aussi, que c'est moi et que je me plais comme ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que Mère Nature en a quand même gâté certaines…Arghhh je recommence !  
Chacune différente, chacune sa beauté…Je me répète ce mantra quand j'arrive dans les studios photos et que mes collègues se pâment devant le teint magnifiquement photogénique de la nouvelle stagiaire.  
Nessie fait preuve d'assurance et politesse et de réserve, son attitude est impeccable. Je crois que…C'est juste que… J'ai beau grandir, il y a toujours en moi cette ado mal fagotée qui se trouve moche…Pfff les complexes…

Nous poursuivons les présentations à l'étage et je lui montre son bureau, elle a l'air enchanté. Nous faisons tous une pause-café pour faire mieux connaissance.  
Tandis que je pars chercher mon mug fétiche, Barbichu, ce sale petit fouineur emphatique, ne peux s'empêcher de venir me faire un bisou sur la joue avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :  
- « T'inquiète pas mon amour, t'es plus la reine des abeilles, mais tu restes ma préférée paske t'as des gros nénés ! » J'éclate de rire avant de lui coller une claque franche à l'arrière du crâne  
- « Et toi, t'es peut-être le plus crétin de l'équipe mais tu reste mon préféré parce que tu as un gros…potentiel de création ! » Du coin de l'œil, je vois Nessie esquisser un demi-sourire…Je me demande si elle n'a pas l'ouïe fine, en plus du reste.

Quelques heures plus tard, les maquettes sont prêtes pour le rendez-vous de 14 heures. Personne n'a déjeuné, nous sommes tous tendus à l'idée de la présentation à venir. Cette fois-ci, je n'y vais pas, je reste avec Nessie, Barbichu et Mathieu tandis que David, Baudoin ainsi notre directeur commercial AKA The Big Boss AKA Jean-Lou se préparent à rencontrer les pontes de chez Crazy Bugs.  
- « Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas ? » me demande Nessie. Je lui explique alors :  
- « Ce client est le plus gros compte de notre agence, et aussi le plus insupportable, il nous fait tourner en bourrique la plus part du temps mais l'agence en a besoin, et ça ils le savent, chez Crazy Bugs. Je reste au bureau parce que forcément, il y aura des tonnes de modifications à faire et David me les enverra par mail à mi-briefing…C'est juste une tentative pour gagner du temps et ne pas revenir demain…En attendant…Viens, allons déjeuner ! »

Nous avons la chance d'avoir une cuisine toute équipée dans les locaux. Je sors mon pique-nique et me rend compte que Nessie me regarde, gênée  
- « Je n'ai rien emmené…Mais ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas très faim.. »  
- « Non non mademoiselle, si tu veux tenir jusqu'à ce soir, il faut manger un peu ! » Je lui souris encore. C'est que je passe mon temps à lui sourire, c'est impossible de se retenir. Je prends son bras pour la trainer aux studios photo  
- « Allez viens, nous allons faire un petit tour dans les frigos, il y aura surement quelque chose qui te tentera ! » Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer comme son bras est dur, c'est une boule de muscles en plus ? Décidément, c'est mon opposé polaire…  
- « Les frigos des shootings alimentaires ? »  
- « Oui, les clients ne récupèrent pas toujours les marchandises. Alors plutôt que de les jeter, nous les mangeons. Vois cela comme une forme de recyclage. »

Quelques heures plus tard, les garçons rentrent du rendez-vous, la mine sombre. A peine avions nous déjeuné que les mails ont commencé à pleuvoir. J'ai passé l'après-midi à courir et téléphoner. Organiser un nouveau shooting photo, changer le modèle, budgeter et comptabiliser…Bien que notre tactique ait fonctionné, à leur arrivée à 17h00, il reste encore quelques heures de travail. David motive les troupes :  
- « Déjà, nous avons réussi à ne pas travailler demain matin ! Allez les gars, une pause café et on se remet au travail ! »

Je fais la tournée des chocolats chauds et autres gourmandises pendant que l'équipe débriefe. Les idées fusent. Nous analysons les ressentis, les observations, les demandes du client, les performances de l'équipe à vendre le projet, l'agacement aussi. Crazy Bugs va tous nous rendre fous ! Quand le Big Boss se joint à nous, il sourit simplement et rappelle les grandes directions du projet. Il ne l'avouera jamais devant nous mais ce client est réellement insupportable. C'est aussi pour cela que notre salaire est généreux. Chacun prend le temps d'impliquer Nessie à la réunion et de lui expliquer les termes techniques. Ses grandes prunelles marron ont réussi en une journée ce qu'il m'a fallu des mois à accomplir : Amadouer ces grands dadais et les faire manger dans sa main…Je suis partagée entre mon envie de la prendre sous mon aile et, si je me l'avoue bien, une certaine jalousie devant cette presque-femme qui me confronte à mes propres peurs…

Il est 18 heures à peine et Nessie a fini sa première journée. La nuit est déjà tombée et je sais que l'accueil est vide, Estelle finit à 17h. Nessie a beau me rassurer, il est hors de question de la laisse attendre sa voiture seule dehors. L'équipe est plongée dans le travail alors je décide de rester avec elle. Quand elle reçoit un message sur son téléphone, nous enfilons nos vestes, je prends un parapluie car il pleut ce soir et je l'accompagne sur le trottoir. J'en profite pour recueillir ses impressions à chaud :

-« Alors comment fut ta première journée ? ». Elle hésite :  
- « J'ai trouvé cela génial, de comprendre le processus créatif, mais il y a quelque chose qui me gêne un peu… » je l'incite à poursuivre  
- « Hum...en fait, je trouve l'ambiance très détendue entre vous, je voyais le monde de l'entreprise différemment »

Je la rassure, c'est vrai l'ambiance est particulière ici, c'est le milieu un peu fou de la pub, l'entreprise au management assez familial et la pression qui font cette ambiance. Sous le parapluie ouvert, je me penche vers elle et lui explique sur une air de confidence :  
- « Tout d'abord on ne peut pas créer dans un univers guindé. Ensuite, nous avons des périodes de stress intense avec de lourdes charges de travail, comme en ce moment. Pour être efficaces, il faut que nous soyons soudés, et le temps passé ici crée des liens. De plus, à un moment l'équipe a besoin d'évacuer la pression et la fatigue, et ça, ça donne des pétages de plombs mémorables ! »  
Nous éclatons de rire toutes les deux.

Au même moment, au bout de la rue une Mercedes noire approche et s'arrête à notre hauteur. Un homme en descend et Nessie lui saute au cou, son père peut-être ?  
J'assiste à la scène enracinée dans le macadam, agrippée au manche du parapluie, les genoux en coton. J'ai juste le temps de coller un sourire figé sur mon visage avant de glisser dans l'univers moite et libidineux de mon imagination...Sublime...bandant...impressionnant, Blond…( Depuis quand j'aime les blonds ? ) Grand, plus que moi...Costaud…(On peut toucher ?)...D'une pâleur de craie et l'air fatigué ( Tu veux un calin ?)...une mâchoire volontaire et carrée, des lèvres à lécher et mordiller...Un petit quelque chose de doux et rond tout de même...Ooooh…des fossettes magiques et des pommettes qui s'affutent quand il sourit…et…et...des yeux couleur ambre qui me fixent avec curiosité.  
Oups ! Je viens de me faire griller en flagrant délit de porno imaginaire avec l'actionnaire majeur de la société…


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

Boing !  
A peine les salutations faites, je suis rentrée dans l'agence histoire de limiter les dégats.  
-« Et meeerdeuhhh… »  
Boing ! Boing !  
Et ça, c'est le bruit de mon front contre la porte vitrée de l'accueil.

J'ai le cerveau en ébullition, je suis consternée par ma stupidité.  
Quand je pense que je viens de me ridiculiser devant personne d'autre que Carlisle Cullen lui-même…Vraiment, par moment je me bafferais.  
J'ai tout juste réussi à bafouiller un :  
- « Bonsoir Monsieur, vous venez chercher Renesmée ? »  
Comme si ce n'était pas évident, vu que Nessie était déjà dans ses bras…Mais bon cela passe encore. Il a été courtois et s'est présenté comme un vrai gentleman, main tendue et sourire chaleureux sauf que…Pour me serrer la main il s'est approché sous le parapluie et là j'ai commis l'erreur fatale de respirer. Je ne l'ai même pas reniflé, j'ai juste respiré ! Ben j'aurais pas du !  
Petit Grain, Benjoin, Musc et Mec…Il sent le raffinement au masculin cachant le mâle dominant. Cette odeur, c'est une invitation courtoise au sexe sauvage…Rien que d'y repenser j'ai des bouffées de chaleur et le sexe moite…  
Heureusement j'ai réussi à lâcher sa main…Enfin vu la poigne, c'est surtout lui qui me la tenait…étrange d'ailleurs comme poignée de main…sa peau…picotait ? Oui c'est le mot. J'ai tellement bafouillé qu'il a du se demander si je n'étais pas un peu limitée…A cette pensée je me re-cogne le front contre la vitre…  
Boing !  
- « J'ai l'art et la manière de passer pour une dinde en rut quand même. »  
Je soupire et lisse un pli imaginaire sur ma jupe pour reprendre contenance. J'en profite pour prendre mon dossier dans la pile d'Estelle. Respiration profonde, esprit clair, parapluie d'une main et dossier de l'autre. Je traverse la rue et rejoins l'équipe.  
Tout occupée à me redresser dans mon humanité, je ne vois pas au bout de la rue la même Mercedes noire, en arrêt prolongé au Stop. Et derrière les vitres teintées, un regard ambré, par le rétroviseur, suit mes talons claquant sur le bitume…

...

21h00

Je m'étire à mon bureau. Enfin le dossier est bouclé. David, Mathieu et Baudoin sont rentrés. Il ne reste que Barbichu et moi. Nous sommes frustrés et moulus.  
L'œil torve, il glisse sur sa chaise à roulette et vient percuter la mienne :  
- « J'ai finieuuh…J'ai mérité mon câlin je trouveuuh ». Je ricane, il ne perd pas le nord…  
- « Bon petit Olivier qui a bien travaillé ! »  
Je m'assois sur ses genoux et dans une parodie de geste maternel, je le prends dans mes bras et pose sa tête contre ma poitrine.  
Il frotte son nez contre mon pull, cherchant sans doute à se caler entre mes seins. Et comme presque à chaque fois, je sens ses doigts glisser sournoisement vers ce qu'il convoite…D'une grosse voix je le préviens :  
- « Barbichu ! » il tente l'humour en miaulant mais je rappelle mes règles  
- « Le câlin c'est sans les mains et y'a pas d'exception ! »  
Il pousse un gros soupir et s'enfonce un peu plus dans le coussin moelleux qui me sert de giron. Un moment après il tourne la tête et me lance son sempiternel refrain :  
- « Un jour je partirais de cette boite, on ne sera plus collègues. Et ce jour là, j'irais te trouver et je te baiserais tellement fort que tu marcheras en canard pendant trois jours… » Je lui souris, aussi taquine que lui :  
- « Tout à fait, c'est le deal. Mais pour le moment on est collègues et je ne couche jamais, jamais, avec les collègues. Dooonc tu gardes tes mains pour toi ! » Il émet une sorte de Pfff avant de replonger le nez le premier.

Quel minutes après je me relève. J'éteins mon ordinateur et me prépare à quitter le bureau. Barbichu me raccompagne à ma station de métro, comme tous les soirs quand il fait nuit. Derrière son coté branleur mal dégrossi, il y a aussi un homme attentionné et un professionnel brillant. Et un emmerdeur en puissance.

Le vendredi suivant je me retrouve au même point.  
Semaine de folie, client pénible, équipe stressée.  
Dix kilos de chocolat et trois packs de bière pour détendre tout le monde.  
Nessie est maintenant bien intégrée. Il faut dire que malgré son jeune âge, elle nous a surpris par sa maturité et sa motivation.

Je lui ai tenu compagnie chaque soir sur le trottoir, résumant la journée et plaisantant gentiment. Nous en sommes vite venues aux questions personnelles. Il y a comme une fascination mutuelle entre nous. Je ne me lasse pas d'entrer dans son univers d'adolescente quand elle, visiblement, est interpelée par mes choix de vie. Elle a 15 ans, j'en ai 30, je pourrais être sa sœur ou même sa mère. Elle est attachante.  
Tout y passe, la musique, la mode, la culture, le célibat. Elle a un petit ami, Jake, et m'en parle un peu. Pas simple. Tout lui fait penser que c'est Le Bon. Mais elle est si jeune, elle hésite…Je lui rétorque que ce n'est jamais simple et lui cite Blaise Pascal : « Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ne connaît point. ». Pour ma part, j'ai choisi de suivre mes instincts, de profiter et me laisser porter par la vie en attendant de croiser Mon Bon.  
Chaque soir aussi le Docteur Cullen, parce qu'il est médecin en plus, descend de sa voiture et mettant un point d'honneur à venir me serrer la main et échanger quelques mots. Et à chaque fois je prends un plaisir secret à ce contact. Nos paumes se frottent, nos regards s'accrochent et nos sourires s'accordent…Je n'ai jamais autant mentalement léché un homme….Ahhh…Dans d'autres circonstances, dans une autre vie, Errr Docteurr, si vous saviez ce que je pourrais vous faire…

Ce n'est pas le père de Nessie comme je le pensais au début, c'est son oncle. Une autre histoire tragique de famille recomposée après le décès des parents de Nessie. Il y a parfois d'autres passagers qui viennent aussi me saluer. C'est une coutume américaine tout ces salamaleks ?

Enfin bref, apparemment ils sont tous sortis du dernier Vogue. J'ai d'abord croisé son frère ainé Edouard et sa compagne Bella. Et là on ne peut nier qu'ils viennent du même moule, son frère et elle. Même reflets cuivrés dans la chevelure. D'ailleurs elle ressemble aussi à Bella mais du coup ce n'est pas très logique. Ils partagent le trait commun de la pâleur et des cernes marqués. Je me suis demandé s'ils n'étaient pas perpétuellement anémiés, un truc du genre...  
Ils me semblent à peine majeurs et ont les mêmes iris dorés de la famille, chacun sa nuance. C'est étrange. Je n'avais que très rarement vu des yeux ambrés avant eux. Bella est très amicale, quand à Edouard, mis à part qu'il est absolument sublime, je le trouve un peu bizarre. Il a parfois un décalage dans ses expressions faciales, comme s'il souriait avant la chute de la blague…Un autre soir j'ai fait connaissance avec…Jasper ? Je crois que c'est Jasper. Un autre frère adoptif, immense, une touffe blond cendré, sublime aussi évidement. Par contre un tantinet guindé voire…constipé dans la posture.

Nessie vient de rentrer une fois de plus dans la voiture et voilà, une autre semaine de passée. Je ne m'attarde pas ce soir, je remonte chercher mes affaires et me fais raccompagner à ma station. Ensuite, sur le quai, je branche mes écouteurs sur mon Iphone et lance ma playlist post-travail « Fuck'em all ! » : Fugazi, Hüsker Dü…Quand j'arrive enfin à ma porte, Ian Curtis me murmure « When routine bites hard… »…Oui oui je sais…métro-boulot-dodo…et Joy Division pour me détendre…

La musique s'arrête brutalement quand un SMS arrive, c'est Vanda :

**_Vanda : Hey ma Belle, on va au Lys Pourpre ce soir et tu viens avec nous.  
_**J'hésite, ce n'est pas très raisonnable…mais l'idée de claquer quelque postérieurs appétissants…c'est assez tentant. Je réponds :  
**_Cyrielle : Haaan…La flemme…  
_**Un tour de clé et je suis enfin chez moi  
**_Cyrielle : Laissez-moi le temps de rentrer ET de me poser ET de me changer ET ensuite j'arrive…  
_**Je pose mes affaires dans l'entrée, et met la bouilloire en marche et me prépare un thé.  
**_Vanda : Bonne fi-fille, tu vois que tu peux obéir quand tu veux ^^  
Cyrielle : Dis-donc ! Tu me cherches ? ^_^  
Vanda : Et si tu allais te préparer ?  
_**Oui tiens, je mets quoi ce soir ?  
**_Cyrielle : C ça, on règlera ça tte à l'heure…hin hin hin_**

Je me prépare aussi un sandwich et une salade. Après avoir branché l'Iphone sur les enceintes, je sélectionne une playlist plus sensuelle à base de trip-hop.

Zolpi vient ronronner contre mes chevilles. Ramassé dans la rue il y a cinq ans, il a fait du gras depuis. J'étais seule, échouée dans la capitale, je peinais à remonter de ma dépression. Un chaton famélique et poisseux, son pelage d'une couleur de trottoir parisien gris-noir était inqualifiable de saleté. J'ai failli ne pas le voir. Il était collé près d'une poubelle, tremblant de froid sous la pluie et tellement résigné qu'il ne miaulait pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je l'ai enveloppé dans un journal, je suis passée à la pharmacie acheter de l'antipuce et du vermifuge et je l'ai ramené chez moi. Un bain, un demi-steak haché et une visite chez vétérinaire plus tard, j'étais propriétaire d'un chaton européen angora gris tigré. Il parait que les chats sont de bons antidépresseurs, alors Zolpidem c'était tout indiqué. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'on me demande le nom de mon chat, ça finit en éclat de rire…CQFD…

Je finis mon diner et file me préparer. Les basses sombres et mélodiques de Portishead résonnent dans l'appartement. Zolpi s'installe sur le haut de la bibliothèque et m'observe de son perchoir, les yeux mi-clos. Je me demande toujours ce qu'il a dans la tête quand il a cette expression là.  
Je reste pensive devant ma penderie avant de sortir le corset en satin noir et un tutu aussi court que bouffant. Accompagné d'une paire de grandes chaussettes à rayures noire et blanches et de mes babies vernies. Je réfléchis…et me décide pour un serre-tête à « oreilles de chats », le seul léopard noir-blanc-gris de ma collection. Je file me déshabiller et prendre une douche dans la salle de bain, qui donne sur ma chambre. Le pied sur le bord de la baignoire, je m'apprête à retirer mes bas quand un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Quelqu'un me regarde !  
Je me redresse et regarde vers la fenêtre de ma chambre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bon OK, la vue est directe quand je laisse la porte ouverte…Mais faut pas pousser, il y a des voilages aux fenêtres et bien six mètres de distance entre la celle-ci et moi… Faudrait vraiment être pervers et investir dans une longue vue pour m'espionner ! Maaais…quand même…Bon, je tire en plus les épais rideaux de brocard beige, bien opaques… et on n'en parle plus ! Je secoue la tête…  
- « N'importe quoi... » …parano quand tu nous tiens…

Une fois séchée, je boucle et relève mes cheveux en chignon flou avant d'y planter mes oreilles de léopard des neiges. Un trait d'eyeliner pour un regard félin et un rouge profond sur les lèvres. Les chaussures bouclées, je suis prête. J'envoie un SMS à Vanda pour le lui dire.

Le miroir me revoit mon regard critique. Brune, grande, dodue, yeux bruns, pâle. Je sais que mon gabarit n'est pas dans la moyenne et ça ne m'a jamais empêché de séduire. Je mise sur mes atouts majeurs : Une bouche charnue, un regard doux, des articulations déliées et…le charme. Je me souris, et me répète mon mantra, tiré d'une carte postale avec une illustration de Sarah Berhnart : « Point n'est besoin d'être jolie, il faut…le charme. » Le temps de finir mon thé d'abord. J'enfile un long manteau en drap de laine quand ma presque voisine et vraie copine m'appelle : Ils sont en bas devant ma porte.

Dans la petite voiture je claque la bise au compagnon et Maître de Vanda, Paolo. Nous devisons tranquillement quand il nous conduit au Lys Pourpre, pas très loin du quartier chaud de Paris. Une fois garés et devant l'immeuble, nous faisons le code de la porte cochère et sonnons à la porte du club privé.

Nicolas nous ouvre et nous accueille chaleureusement. Je dépose mon manteau au vestiaire la première, descends les escaliers et passe les lourds rideaux de velours qui me séparent du club proprement dit…et de mes Heures Rouges…


	5. Chapitre 4

*** Attention : Ce chapitre contient des situations BDSM réservées à un public ****majeur**** ET ****averti**** ***

CHAPITRE 4

Le Donjon du Lys Pourpre est une immense cave composé d'un espace principal où le bar est installé. Il est utilisé pour la détente et la discussion. Autour, des couloirs et des alcôves mènent à d'autres espaces aménagés pour le jeu. Un escalier au fond mène vers une autre partie aussi aménagée en Donjon. Les passages sinueux et les recoins étroits, la décoration baroque et sombre, du rouge et du noir principalement, donnent à l'ensemble une ambiance sulfureuse et intime. J'attends au bar que Vanda et Paolo me rejoignent.

Il y a du monde ce soir, pas mal de têtes connues. Certains sont masqués, certains sont peu vêtus, d'autres sont juste nus. Je mange des yeux une soumise au fond de la salle. Elle ne porte que son collier, ses talons hauts et une chaine de taille. Sa Maîtresse la tient assise à genoux devant elle et lui fait boire un verre de jus de fruits. Le geste est tendre.

Je me demande quelle facette de mon vice va émerger ce soir…Dominer ou me soumettre ?  
Je suis S/switch, j'oscille de l'un à autre au gré de mon envie, des ambiances et des personnes. La position S/switch est sûrement la moins bien connue du BDSM. Certains idiots m'ont parfois qualifiée d'inconstante ou de « fausse ». Je souris et je laisse ceux-là critiquer. On rejette souvent ce que l'on ne comprend pas... Les personnes qui ont fait des séances avec moi savent que, d'un coté comme de l'autre, je suis authentique et fidèle à moi-même.  
Comme je suis aussi bisexuelle, j'ai l'habitude de dire que je mange à tous les râteliers.  
Rien de tel qu'un peu d'humour pour faire passer la pilule…

Paolo me rejoint, il tient Vanda en laisse derrière lui.  
Il porte simplement un pantalon de cuir et des rangers. Les muscles noueux de son torse sec ondulent à chaque mouvement. Paolo n'est pas très grand et assez fin. Il a quelque chose de reptilien dans le geste.  
Quand à Vanda, elle est à croquer ce soir. C'est une petite brune aux cheveux longs et frisés. Elle porte un soutien-gorge en vinyle sous un t-shit en résille, un micro-kilt tartan rouge et une paire de bottes en cuir verni montant à mi-cuisses. A chaque pas, le kilt ridiculement court volète, mais jamais assez haut pour satisfaire les curiosités libidineuses !

Nous nous installons dans une alcôve attenante, munie d'une Croix de Saint André. Paolo me propose de commencer à chauffer la peau de Vanda, attachée sur la croix par de solides menottes de cuir. J'accepte avec plaisir et mon grand sourire est contagieux. Connaissant très bien la femme devant moi, ses capacités et ses envies, je choisis un martinet assez doux pour commencer.  
Je m'applique à faire glisser les lanières du martinet sur sa peau avec plus ou moins de fermeté. Vanda est très résistante et très exigeante en termes d'intensité. Dans le jargon du milieu, c'est une maso. Bien que ce mot, chipé au répertoire de la psychanalyse, ne soit en aucun cas révélateur d'une quelconque pathologie…Très vite, Paolo vient déshabiller sa compagne. Il la caresse, la pince et la titille tandis qu'elle se retrouve, étoffe après étoffe, habillée de ses seules bottes.  
Dans mon sac à malices, je choisis mon couple de martinets jumeaux et recommence mon travail de chauffe sur sa peau. Son derme commence à se colorer gentiment en rose et je la vois se détendre sur la Croix. En fond sonore, Massive Attack se fait entendre, enfin une musique qui me parle !  
Concentrée, je me cale sur le rythme et j'entame une session de flagellation florentine. Peu à peu j'installe Vanda dans mon univers de sensations. Elle est assaillie de basses sonores qui viennent résonner dans son corps par les coups de martinet. Je connais très bien cet état et c'est sans surprise que je vois sa nuque ployer un peu plus sous le plaisir et la détente. Sans relâche je maintiens le cocon de lanières volant autour de sa silhouette. Moi-même je me laisse porter par la musique et par le geste, cherchant un peu plus de fluidité à chaque résonance. Il m'a fallu des mois et des mois d'entrainement pour en arriver là. Mais le plaisir que nous y prenons en vaut la peine  
Du coin de l'œil, je vois Paolo me faire un signe de tête. Il la sent prête pour la suite. Je ralentis le rythme de la flagellation tout en appuyant plus franchement les coups. Puis je passe à une seule main. Paolo, muni d'un chat à neuf queues (un martinet bien plus mordant que les miens) place son bras à hauteur du mien. Il se met à suivre les mouvements de mon instrument avec le sien, d'abord sans toucher Vanda. Puis il s'approche d'elle tandis que je m'efface.  
Quand je me retourne, je réalise que nous avons du public. Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien. J'aime la courtoisie de ce milieu, les gens savent qu'il est très désagréable d'être déconcentré voire interrompu quand on est en séance.

Alors que je traverse le groupe et me dirige vers le bar, un couple m'accoste. Une Maîtresse et son soumis, à quatre pattes à ses cotés, tête basse. Elle paraît très sûre d'elle. Voire hautaine. Sans préambule, elle m'interpelle :  
- « J'ai cette petite crotte à dresser ce soir, tu veux le fouetter ? » Ce n'est pas la première que l'on me fait des propositions du même genre et sur le même ton. Je serre les dents et reste polie.  
- « Bonsoir…Merci mais pas ce soir…une autre fois peut-être… » Je m'excuse et m'éloigne rapidement sans me retourner. Je ne fouette pas des crottes, je fouette des personnes. Et toujours des personnes avec qui j'ai eu le temps de discuter, en face à face. Et avec un minimum classe.  
Pas la peine de préciser qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre soir pour ce couple.

Je m'assois au bar bondé et attend que Sabrina s'approche pour passer commande. Elle arrive avec un verre de jus de pomme et le pose sur le comptoir devant moi.  
- « De la part du monsieur à l'autre bout du bar avec le loup cornu en cuir, je t'ai mis un jus de pomme, comme d'habitude » Un clin d'œil et elle s'en va servir d'autres clients. Je prends le verre et cherche l'homme des yeux. Il me regarde et esquisse un sourire en levant son verre. Je distingue à peine ses traits dans la pénombre, alors je lève le mien, lui souris et incline le front en signe de remerciement. Je me balade d'alcôve en alcôve avant de rejoindre mes amis.

Vanda est détachée et se repose tranquillement sur le pouf. Paolo, sur le fauteuil attenant, lui caresse les épaules avant de l'embrasser. Quand j'arrive, il m'accueille d'un grand sourire et me lance  
- « Allez Hop ! A ton tour, tu vas me dire ce que tu penses de mon nouveau quirt ! »  
Ce fouet court à l'extrémité dédoublée est son nouveau joujou. Paolo a un appétit particulier pour les fouets de type single tail ou snake tail. Il les pratique depuis des années et c'est la seule personne que je laisse me fouetter, avec ces instruments, en toute confiance.  
Je me laisse attacher à la Croix de Saint André, face au mur…face à mes désirs sombres…Vanda, puis Paolo, refont le même travail de chauffe sur ma peau, pour me préparer à monter en intensité.  
Je sens le courant d'air frais juste avant, le poids de l'impact. Puis la brulure fugace qu'il laisse. Paolo m'installe grâce à son rythme de flagellation si particulier, quasi hypnotique. Vanda finit par me retirer le corset. Je n'ai pas de problème avec ma nudité en général et vraiment aucun dans ce lieu où elle est dans la normalité. Je garde mon tutu car il protège le bas de mon dos et son tatouage. De toute façon, entre mes cuisses et mes fesses exposées par le string minimaliste, Paolo a largement de quoi s'amuser. Et il s'en donne à cœur joie, passant à des instruments de plus en plus exigeants.  
Je me laisse emporter par mes sensations. La douleur, c'est un mot. Les masos vivent l'hypersensation, sur le fil du rasoir entre douleur…et plaisir. Pas besoin de sauter en parachute pour avoir des sensations fortes. Attachée à ma croix, je ploie et j'ondule sous la force de mon voyage intérieur. Brûlure sensuelle du quirt qui me caresse comme une langue de feu avide. Voyage inexplicable au cœur de moi-même, dans ce que j'ai de moins avouable et de plus sombre. Je sens ma tête sur le point d'exploser et mon sexe devenir moite. J'entends une femme qui gémit et soupire. Je crois que c'est moi. Paolo me fait revenir à moi lentement.

Quand je suis de nouveau alerte, Vanda s'approche et me tend un verre d'eau, sans pour autant me détacher. D'un sourire complice, elle se penche et me murmure à l'oreille :  
- « Tu te rappelles la fois où tu m'as offert les caresses d'une Maitresse qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil ? »  
Naaaan, elle ne va pas me faire ça !  
Nous étions organisés avec Paolo et la Maîtresse pour la prendre par surprise en fin de séance et faire d'une pierre deux coups :  
Réaliser son fantasme d'être caressée par une inconnue et avoir un orgasme d'anthologie quand elle s'y attendait le moins.  
- « Naaan, Vanda, tu ne vas pas me faire ça hein dis...coupine ? »  
Elle regarde derrière moi et continue  
- « Il est à croquer, il vient de se désinfecter les mains à la lotion hydroalcoolique et nous resterons juste à coté, tu ne crains rien. Tu as ton safeword et il est au courant des règles. »  
J'avale ma salive, la gorge serrée et le cœur emballé. Putain les enfoirés ! Et pourtant…oui…j'en ai envie…Jouir dans la main d'un inconnu, ici…Je n'en mène pas large. Je sens une présence s'approcher derrière-moi, je frissonne d'anticipation. Un tissu effleure mes épaules et une voix près de ma nuque me salue.  
- « Bonsoir Mademoiselle, permettez-moi de vous servir ce soir, votre Safeword est bien Stop ? »  
Il a une voix profonde et feutrée, un peu rauque…l'émotion ? Je réponds et la mienne n'est pas mieux, elle s'étrangle dans les aigus :  
- « Oui…hum…c'est Stop. »  
Il me parle tandis que mon corps fait connaissance avec ses mains. Fraîches et fermes. Un régal dans cette atmosphère surchauffée. Électrisantes aussi…ou alors c'est mon désir qui rend ma peau sensible…Il commence par me caresser les épaules, descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale et remontant de chaque coté le long de mes côtes pour s'arrêter juste sous mes seins qu'il effleure à peine des index.  
- « Je vous observe depuis un moment…Vous me plaisez beaucoup… »  
Je murmure un merci et soupire quand ses mains redescendent, s'accrochent à mes hanches et glissent sur mes fesses. Il m'attire à lui, me forçant à tirer sur mes entraves et me cambrer. Son bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et il se plaque contre moi. Son corps est ferme, dur même. Pourtant il se moule à mes contours sans difficulté. Je sens ses cuisses contre les miennes et une franche bandaison contre mes fesses. Mutine, j'ondule du bassin contre son sexe. Il se recule.  
-« Non. »  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Cela me…distrait… »J'esquisse un sourire et relève la tête.  
- « Et que me vaut cette…concentration ? » Ses mains remontent vers mon torse et viennent soutenir mes seins d'un geste vif qui me fait sursauter. Il se penche un peu plus sur le coté de mon visage, du coin de l'œil je vois un bout de cuir. Serait-ce l'homme au masque ? Ma réflexion s'arrête net quand il attrape chaque téton entre ses doigts et commence à les faire rouler.  
- « Je vous ai attendu assez longtemps, alors maintenant soit vous me dites Stop, soit vous vous taisez…compris ? »  
- « …Oui… » Il resserre ses doigts sur ces extrémités sensibles et demande d'une voix sombre :  
- « Oui qui ? »  
- « Oui…Monsieur » Le pincement cesse de suite et je gémis, de soulagement ou de frustration, je ne saurais dire…

Il continue pendant ce me semble être une éternité à caresser, torturer, titiller ma poitrine. A croire qu'on l'a informé de ce point faible…Je me cambre à chaque frôlement, cherchant à recevoir plus de caresses. Je redresse la tête, les yeux fermés. Ma nuque se pose sur son épaule et je sens contre ma joue brûlante, le frottement sa mâchoire aussi dure que glacée. Le contraste de température dans la chaleur du club me fait chercher sa fraîcheur. Je me frotte un peu plus et il incline la tête pour m'offrir toute sa joue. Mon cortex enregistre la texture particulière de sa chair avec l'étiquette « A traiter plus tard ».  
Pour le moment je suis habitée par l'envie de plus. Plus ! Plus de caresses, plus bas, plus vite !  
Lui au contraire, prend son temps. Il tourne longtemps autour de mon entre-jambes, caressant mes cuisses, mes fesses, mon ventre. Les mouvements deviennent plus précis et concentriques. Ses doigts jouent avec l'élastique de l'aine. Il le fait claquer d'un coup sec et j'ai un léger sursaut avant de m'appuyer contre ses hanches et d'écarter franchement les jambes.  
- « Seriez-vous joueur Monsieur ? » Je ne peux m'empêcher de le provoquer.  
- « Vous n'avez pas idée ma chère…et vous apprenez-vite » Je sens son sourire contre ma joue.  
Il glisse lentement sa main sur mon sexe moite. Ses doigts fermes se fraient un passage entre mes lèvres.  
- « So wet…so ready... » murmure sa voix qui a encore baissé d'un octave. Son autre main est arrimée à mon sein. Je confirme :  
- « Oui Monsieur, prête à jouir sur vos doigts »  
Je crois entendre un grondement. Mon excitation fait ressortir mes fantasmes visiblement…Son souffle si prêt de ma bouche me donne envie l'embrasser. Il a une vraie bonne odeur de musc et de mec comme je les aime, et un parfum délicat…citronné surement…Sa main me fouille, s'impose à mon corps. Il joue avec mon clitoris, descend me prendre de ses doigts et remonte encore. Deux doigts me pénètrent, entre délicatesse et fermeté. Il cherche. Un gémissement m'échappe et je me plaque de nouveau à ses hanches. J'entends un « Mmm » approbateur. Il a trouvé mon point G et mon cœur s'emballe.  
Je me sens perdre le contrôle, devenir animale. Je ne résiste pas à tourner la tête et donner un coup de langue sur la commissure de ses lèvres. L'orgasme monte en moi. Je le sens arriver comme un ras de marée irrémédiable. Les yeux mi-clos, je regarde le profil du bas de son visage, je n'ai pas la force de lever les yeux plus haut. Sa main exigeante s'active entre mes cuisses, il va tirer la jouissance de mon corps et je n'ai jamais vu son regard. Les digues tiennent à peine quand je lui demande, haletante :  
- « Permission de jouir Monsieur ? »  
- « Come for me, now » Je n'ai jamais autant aimé être bilingue…  
Le plaisir explose dans mon bassin et diffuse dans tout mon corps. Je me sens me contracter d'extase autour de ses doigts. Je me mords violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il ne lâche rien et continue ses caresses exigeantes, tant et si bien que quand son pouce frotte mon clitoris, je me sens jouir à nouveau.  
- « Regarde-moi »  
Malgré le feu d'artifice dans mon cerveau j'arrive à obéir et lève les yeux. Un hoquet de surprise vient se mêler au plaisir fulgurant quand je plonge dans son étrange regard noir d'encre. Celui d'un Mâle Dominant, d'un Alpha.

Quand le plaisir redescend, il me lèche la carotide et me remercie avant de reculer et de s'éloigner. Paolo et Vanda prennent le relais et viennent me détacher. Je suis pantelante, moulue, sur mon petit nuage post-orgasmique… Et je réalise trop tard que je ne l'ai pas remercié, moi. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et que je fasse le tour du club, il a disparu. Vanda plaisante :  
- « Mais c'est le jeu ma chérie, tu ne sauras jamais qui c'est ! » Je suis dépitée. Je sais cela mais quelque chose me titille, c'est plus que de la curiosité.  
- « Allez donne-moi quelques indices, sa couleur de cheveux par exemple ? »  
- « Ok. Grand, dans les 1,90m, blond clair, masqué, jolie bouche » Ha haaa, l'homme au masque, je m'en doutais ! Je soupire :  
- « Pfff dommage je ne reverrais pas ces beaux yeux noirs de sitôt » Vanda hausse un sourcil.  
- « Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais il l'a bien fait. Quand on a discuté avec lui pour mettre le plan au point, moi aussi j'ai vu ses yeux, et bien ma cocotte, tu planais grave. » Je la regarde, je ne comprends pas.  
- « Ses yeux ! Ils n'étaient pas noirs, ils étaient dorés. »

Dorés ?!


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Lundi, 6h30…

Je suis déjà réveillée.

Le réveil s'enclenche et je laisse la chanson se lancer. Toujours les Bloody Beetroots, avec « Mercy on us » cette fois-ci…Oh que non, de la pitié…Y'en n'aura pas…No mercy…Je suis de mauvais poil.  
Paolo et Vanda m'on ramenée samedi matin vers 6 heures. Je ne leur ai pas parlé des yeux dorés. J'ai passé mon dimanche à dormir, manger un bol de céréales, re-dormir, lire au lit, tricoter pour passer mes nerfs, diner d'un bol de céréales, nourrir Zolpi, re-tricoter et enfin m'endormir pour la nuit.  
Je suis en pleine forme ce matin, et je n'ai pas bouffé un clown mais du lion.

J'enfile un pantalon de tailleur taille haute, le pli net casse bien sur les pointes de mes escarpins. Une chemise cintrée fermée par une cravate de soie noire termine la tenue du jour. Les gars sont prévenus, quand je sors la cravate, c'est qu'il ne faut pas me chercher. Je me fais un chignon haut et lisse, comme un donut. Pour le maquillage j'opte pour des couleurs plus douces dans les pêches pâles, histoire d'adoucir un peu mon expression revêche.

J'arrive à l'accueil, dépose les spritz pour Estelle, elle lève les yeux sur la cravate et sourit :  
-« Les gars vont marcher au pas aujourd'hui… » Je me retourne, la porte dans la main et lui lance :  
- « T'as pas idée ! »

Mon bureau est en ordre et tant mieux. Je ne perds pas de temps dans la distribution des victuailles et me plonge assez vite dans mon ordinateur quand…Scrrrrouiiiiiiiii…Bump ! Mon fauteuil amortit le choc. Je soupire.  
- « Oui Barbichu ?» Je sens la vanne venir, je ne le regarde même pas.  
- « Alors mon amûûûr, c'était bien ton week-end ? »  
- « Oui. » Rhha mais pourquoi il me cherche alors qu'il voit bien que ce n'est pas le jour. Et il en rajoute en plus…  
- « Ne boudes pas mounamûûûr, je t'aime aussi quand tu as tes ragnagnas ! »  
Je pivote sur le fauteuil, pose les coudes sur mes cuisses et me penche vers lui, il fait la même chose et nous sommes nez à nez. Du coin de l'œil, David, l'éternel voyeur silencieux n'en perd pas une miette. Ça m'agace encore plus.  
- « Olivier…mon cycle menstruel ne te regarde pas…Mais si tu ne rejoins pas ton ordi dans les cinq secondes, il se peut que tu ai un aperçu de ce que cela fait… »  
- « C'est-à-dire mounamûûûr ? » J'enchaine, dents serrées et regard noir :  
- « Dégage ton petit cul de punk-à-chien vite fait ou je te le botte si fort que t'auras besoin de serviettes hygiéniques pour éponger le sang ! »  
D'un coup de jambe il s'écarte, mi-goguenard mi-craintif, et retourne vers son poste de travail:  
- « Oui M'dame ! Tout'd'suite M'dame ! »

Deux paires d'yeux apparaissent par l'ouverture des cloisons : Diego et Baudoin. Jamais en reste pour faire les cons. Je hausse un sourcil menaçant. Ils disparaissent aussitôt. Un coup d'œil (très sombre l'œil) vers Vincent qui retourne à son écran. Je ne lui fais pas le coup du sourcil, c'est mon supérieur quand même ! Mais…en général…l'œil sombre suffit…

Nessie passe la journée au service de Production. Je la croise dans les couloirs quand elle nous apporte le Bon A Tirer (BAT) pour les flyers Crazy Bugs « Spécial Noël », nous parlons de ce qu'elle a appris et j'en profite pour jeter un œil au document avant de l'apporter à David. Pitié, faites qu'ils signent et que l'on puisse attaquer Décembre avec un peu plus de quiétude !

Nous déjeunons ensemble et finalement elle me demande ce qui me travaille depuis ce matin. Comme à chaque fois que cela implique mes Heures Rouges, je vrille un peu la réalité :  
- « Je suis sortie samedi soir, j'ai croisé quelqu'un que je crois connaître et il s'avère qu'il m'a fait un tour de cochon. » Elle ne comprend pas l'expression, je précise :  
- « Il m'a fait un sale coup. Imagine qu'une personne t'aborde. Elle, elle te connaît mais elle s'arrange pour que toi tu ne la reconnaisses pas, ou alors que tu doutes…Elle ? Pas elle ?...Ça m'énèèèèreve !»  
- « Tu sais que c'est ? C'est quelqu'un de l'agence ? » Tiens tiens, Nessie se prend au jeu de l'enquête.  
- « Non je ne pense pas. Aucune certitude, c'est ça le problème… »  
- « On fait quoi alors ? » Je ris de bon cœur.  
- « Toi tu ne fais rien. Moi par contre je garde ça dans un coin de ma tête…Et comme tout finit toujours par se savoir…Je lui réserve un chien de ma chienne… » Une autre expression inconnue, je lui fais mon vrai-faux regard de tueuse en série et explique :  
- « Ca veut dire que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »  
Elle éclate d'un de ses rires cristallins  
-« Ooooh comme je n'aimerai pas être à sa place ! »

Nous nous sortons à 18h00 pile de l'agence. Incroyable mais vrai, j'ai moi aussi fini ma journée à l'heure ! Sauf que…  
Un rideau de pluie glaciale nous attend. Hann, je vais arriver trempée à la maison ! Journée de merde jusqu'au bout…

Je suis dépitée et ça doit se voir sur mon visage. Le Docteur Cullen attend comme à son habitude, sous un grand parapluie. Il me propose de me déposer, c'est sur leur chemin. J'accepte, parce que là vraiment, le temps est pourri…Et…J'ai une enquête à mener.  
Nessie s'installe à l'arrière, le Docteur me fait monter à l'avant de la berline. La voiture sent le cuir des sièges, mais aussi son propriétaire, musc, benjoin et petit grain. Nous conversons calmement à propos du stage de Nessie, tout se passe à merveille. Quand son téléphone sonne :  
- « c'est Jake »  
Nessie décroche et se rassoit au fond de son siège le visage vers la vitre.

- « Nessie parle beaucoup de vous, elle vous aime bien vous savez… »  
Sa voix prend un ton de confidence, il suit la route des yeux, me jette des coups d'œil de temps en temps…Je souris gentiment mais au fond de moi je rumine…Oui mon coco…Je sais que c'est toi…J'en suis sûre…J'en mettrais ma main au feu…Mais je garde cela dans un recoin de ma tête, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment.  
Alors je lui parle de Nessie, du plaisir que j'ai à la connaître et de l'affection qui s'est vite installée entre nous.  
- « En fait vous nous avez tous fait une forte impression…Mmm…Au fait, appelez-moi Carlisle…. »  
- « Et tutoyez-moi je vous en prie… » Dis-je en riant.  
Il sourit aussi, sans découvrir ses dents. Ils ont tous cette habitude, j'ai remarqué cela aussi. A coté j'ai l'impression de toujours montrer mes dents…Chez moi, le sourire c'est Le Salon de La Dent…

- « Bien…hum…Cyrielle, donc je te disais…Tu nous a…Hum…Tu m'as fais une forte impression et j'aimerais continuer à faire connaissance autour d'un diner… »  
Gnéé ?  
- « Hum… »  
Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris, je répète :  
- « Un…diner donc ? » Il a l'air gêné, incertain. Je me sens rougir.  
- « …Enfin il n'y a pas d'obligation… »  
- « Oui ! » Je me reprends et continue plus doucement  
- « Oui bien sûr, cela me ferait plaisir de mieux te connaître. Quelles sont tes disponibilités ? » Il a l'air soulagé que j'accepte, il ajoute très vite :  
- « Demain soir ? »...Heu...C'est moi ou il est pressé ?  
- « Ok pour demain soir, je devrais sortir à l'heure normalement donc je… » Je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'il enchaine  
- « Je viendrais te chercher si tu veux…Nous ramènerons Nessie puis nous filerons au restaurant. Tu as une préférence pour le menu ?» Si ce n'est pas de l'enthousiasme, je ne sais pas ce que c'est…  
- « D'accord, on fait comme cela. Je n'aime pas trop les fruits de mer ni les abats, et je n'ai pas d'allergie. Tout le reste me conviendra. »  
- « Excellent. »  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mon humeur c'est grandement améliorée depuis ce matin. Je l'observe en biais et je constate qu'il fait de même. On dirait deux ados…Pathétique…Attendrissant…Les deux. Je me redresse et redeviens une trentenaire en lui adressant un franc sourire quand il m'observe en douce au feu rouge suivant.

Nous voilà arrivés devant ma porte. J'embrasse Nessie dans la voiture, comme on fait la bise à la française. C'est une coutume exotique pour elle. Mais elle semble l'apprécier de plus en plus, elle dit que ça la rend très « Parisienne ».  
Je descends et me penche dans l'habitacle par l'entrebâillement de la portière, tournée vers de Carlisle:  
- « A demain soir alors ! »  
Lui aussi étant d'origine anglo-saxonne, je n'ai pas osé me pencher pour lui faire la bise…Sur le moment j'ai l'impression qu'il semblait l'attendre et qu'il est déçu. Alors sur un coup de tête, je lui décoche mon regard de prédatrice accompagné d'un :  
- « Et merci…Carlisle »  
En prenant bien soin de faire doucement rouler le premier L de son prénom dans ma bouche.  
Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir…Et oui mon p'tit lapin, je te croque où je veux quand je veux…Je l'achève de ma combo fétiche clin d'œil + demi-sourire coquin…Sauf que…Normalement à ce moment là, le mec reste scotché et je me redresse fière de ma victoire…Mais j'ai oublié que j'ai à faire à un joueur de haut niveau…Il me répond d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire tout aussi prédateur.  
- « Your pleasure is mine…Cyrielle. »  
Je me redresse et rentre dans l'immeuble.

Rhooopitinlavache…Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai bien entendu, il n'y a pas de doute possible. C'est osé…c'est chaud-bouillant, c'est…c'est…Je reste un instant près des boites aux lettres avant de monter. J'entre chez moi, partagée entre l'excitation et, quand même, le choc.  
Cet homme n'est pas comme les autres. « Your pleasure is mine »…Et pas « The pleasure is mine »…Un mot et le sens change complètement.  
On passe d'une expression passe partout signifiant « Tout le plaisir est pour moi » à une affirmation pour le moins osée devant public et franchement gonflée compte tenu de notre situation : « Ton plaisir m'appartient, Cyrielle »

La rébellion monte en moi. Non seulement il ne s'incline pas quand je lui fais comprendre qu'il est démasqué, il n'a même pas la politesse d'avoir l'air mal à l'aise. Mais en plus il m'affirme, les yeux dans les yeux, que Mon plaisir (à moi) lui appartient (à lui).Comme si, juste parce qu'il a mis la main dans ma culotte, il a dorénavant des droits sur moi ! Comme si je lui appartenais ! Comme si j'allais me soumettre à lui par un simple claquement de doigts !  
Je fulmine. Il se prend pour qui ?!  
Et je fulmine d'autant plus que son regard m'a tant troublée et que si je me laissais aller, je pourrais effectivement lui appartenir en un clin d'œil…


	7. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Mardi 18h00.

Crazy Bugs a donné son accord pour les flyers ce matin. On a tous pu souffler et terminer à l'heure ce soir.

Alors que Carlisle se gare le long du trottoir, il pleut encore…pour changer. Nessie n'en finit pas de me parler de son oncle Emmett et sa tante Rosalie. Ils sont fraîchement arrivés des USA pour lui rendre visite. Elle a l'air très proche de sa tante, j'en ai entendu parler assez souvent pour le comprendre. La pluie battante nous fait monter dans la voiture sans perdre de temps.

Je me suis rafraîchie juste avant de partir, le maquillage est ok. J'ai enfilé une jolie tunique de soie plissée violet foncé et à la taille empire à la place de mon pull. J'ai aussi apporté mon cardigan noir. Cela devrait passer dans n'importe quelle ambiance.  
Carlisle a l'air préoccupé. Quand Nessie, surexcitée à l'arrière, reparle de sa tante, je le vois pincer les lèvres. Tiens tiens…  
A chaque fois qu'il me regarde, cependant, c'est avec cette chaleur et ce je ne sais quoi au fond de la pupille. Ce petit truc qui me rend toute chose et qui me donne à la fois envie de l'embrasser et de lui taper dessus.

Il s'arrête devant un immeuble particulier d'un des quartiers les plus chics de Paris. La porte automatique s'ouvre et il s'engage dans le hall couvert. Au fond, il y a une cour aménagée en parking. Avec rien moins qu'un coupé cabriolet BMW rouge pétard et une Porsche Carrera jaune. Pétard aussi le jaune. La réalité de l'écart entre nos milieux respectifs me saute à la figure. Ma dernière voiture, avant d'abandonner l'idée d'en avoir une tant que je serais à Paris, c'était…une Twingo.  
Nessie me tire de mes contemplations automobiles :  
- « Tu veux bien dis ? »  
Je veux bien quoi ? Je la regarde sans comprendre.  
- « Tu veux bien monter boire un thé à la maison avant d'aller diner ? »  
Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'un visage apparaît à ma fenêtre, me faisant sursauter. Au même moment Nessie, la tête tout près de la mienne, me vrille les tympans.  
- « Aliiice ! »  
Elle descend en trombe et se jette dans les bras de l'Alice en question. Une toute petite femme brune, éthérée et nerveuse. Un mélange entre un Elfe de Tolkien et…le Lapin Duracell. Puis elles se tournent toutes les deux et me font signe de les rejoindre. Plus loin, Jasper arrive avec un deuxième parapluie.  
Je me tourne vers Carlisle, prise de court. Il esquisse une grimace contrite :  
- « Cela ne te dérange pas ? » Je lui souris gentiment et le taquine.  
- « Il me semble que nous n'ayons pas le choix alors allons-y » Il jette un œil dehors derrière moi avant de sortir. Jasper s'approche pour m'ouvrir.  
- « Ne bouge pas…JE viens t'ouvrir »  
- « Mais Jasp-… » Clac ! Il est déjà sorti.  
Et bien Jasper va reculer et attendre tout seul comme un con sous son parapluie, moi je vais attendre dans la voiture et Carlisle va faire le tour avec son parapluie à lui pour m'ouvrir la porte. Logique.  
Je serre les lèvres et ne dis rien. Carlisle m'ouvre et je me poste sous son parapluie à lui. Le sien quoi. Cette guéguerre de parapluies sent le marquage de territoire à plein nez…S'il continue je lui demanderai s'il compte me pisser dessus avant ou après le dessert. Amusée, j'envoie un sourire d'excuse à Jasper qui me répond par un sourire en coin et un léger haussement d'épaules. Je crois bien qu'il est en train de marrer sous cape lui aussi.

Nous rentrons tous à l'abri dans le hall et attendons l'ascenseur. Quand il arrive, je vois que nous ne monterons pas tous dedans. Jasper se porte volontaire pour monter à pieds. Les filles entrent en premier, Carlisle me guide gentiment à l'intérieur, je sens sa main dans le creux de mon dos. Et elle s'installe là. Légère. Très « Tiens j'ai oublié que j'avais ma main dans le creux de tes reins… ». Du coup, je m'incline très légèrement contre son corps, style « Demande acceptée » et sa main se fait plus appuyée…Et déjà les portes s'ouvrent.  
Jasper nous attend sur le seuil, même pas essoufflé d'avoir gravi les cinq étages en un temps record. Alice le rejoint et se blottit sous son bras, suivie de Nessie. Nous terminons la marche. La greffe de main-de-Carlisle est en train de prendre dans mon dos. Ça me fait rire, parce que je trouve cela mignon, très sage. Et parce que contre toute attente, cela me fait de l'effet. Rhhaa ne sort-on jamais des premiers émois de l'adolescence ?

Je découvre un très bel appartement, entièrement restructuré et peint dans tes tonalités claires et neutres. Un parquet de chêne clair apporte de la continuité visuelle et de la chaleur à l'ensemble. C'est remarquablement bien décoré, je suis admirative. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte sur le palier, je le soupçonne de faire tout l'étage.

Nous arrivons dans un vaste salon où nous attend un couple que je ne connais pas encore mais ça ne va pas tarder. Un homme au physique de catcheur engouffre Nessie dans les troncs d'arbres qui lui servent de bras. Il est énorme, musclé, baraqué. Je ne sais pas à quoi il carbure…SuperProtéines ? Mais en tout cas ça marche. Brun, des bouclettes, yeux dorés…et un sourire de cent mille volts…Tu dois en faire tomber des petites culottes quand tu fais le coup des fossettes, cher Emmett…  
Rosalie vient à ma rencontre :  
- « Bonjour Cyrielle, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi… »  
- « Bonjour Rosalie, moi aussi figures-toi.»  
Rosalie est polie. Mais le sourire n'atteint pas son regard. Ses iris ambrés (Eux aussi) me scrutent et me jaugent. C'est une femme sublime, une incarnation de Diane chasseresse, avec la grâce et la blondeur d'Aphrodite. Rosalie est juste…Belle.  
Je ne me sens même pas vulnérable tellement nous ne jouons pas dans la même ligue : Elle vise la coupe du Monde quand je fais dans l'inter-cantonnal… Cependant, sa beauté se ternit dans la dureté de son regard. La froideur de Rosalie ne la rend pas désirable à mes yeux de bi non plus.  
Edouard et Bella font leur apparition et nous rejoignent dans les salutations. Bella est toujours aussi agréable, elle est attachante comme sa cousine, Nessie.  
Alice enchaine sur les salutations :  
- « Alors, on va le prendre ce thé ? »

Alice, Nessie et Jasper s'occupent du service dans le salon. Nous nous installons sur les deux canapés de cuire blanc autour de la table basse. Carlisle et moi sur l'un. Edouard, Bella et Nessie en face. Emmett et Rosalie sur ses genoux dans l'ottoman d'un coté. Alice seule dans l'autre, Jasper s'étant accoudé au montant de cheminé à coté. Chacun est servi d'une bonne tasse de thé noir fumé, je le reconnais immédiatement à l'odeur. Cela ravit Alice qui m'affirme qu'elle savait qu'il me plairait. Je lui souris, intriguée et amusée par cette tournure de phrase.  
Nessie discute de sa journée avec Bella qui joue avec ses boucles, Rosalie participe à la conversation. Emmett chahute Jasper à propos d'un pari sur des jeux vidéos. Je sirote mon thé, réponds à quelques questions sur mon travail.  
Le moment est agréable, mais. Il y a un mais. Gorgée après gorgée, je fixe le noir du thé dans la porcelaine blanche, puis mes interlocuteurs. Je sens mes antennes palper l'ambiance et chercher la discordance.  
Il y a dans cette pièce un gigantesque éléphant rose que tout le monde fait semblant d'ignorer, ou essaie de me cacher. J'ai toujours eu un bon feeling pour cela, il m'a tiré de plusieurs mauvais pas. Observer les gens et les comprendre, cela fait partie de mon job, et je suis plutôt bonne. Dans une autre vie j'aurais aimé être psychiatre, comprendre la souffrance des gens et leur donner des outils pour qu'ils se comprennent et se soignent eux-mêmes. Je suis passionnée par la sociologie et la psychologie pour cette même raison."J'ai ça dans le sang". Cette image prend à ce moment un sens particulier que je ne saisis pas mais que je sens important.

Carlisle a posé un bras sur le dossier du canapé, je le sens effleurer mes cheveux du bout des doigts. Jasper jette des coups d'œil à Edouard qui m'observe avec de plus en plus d'attention. Je pose un masque amical et détendu sur mon visage, et touille mon thé. Je me sens sous pression, je sens nettement la discordance dans la pièce que l'on me propose dans ce salon. Il y a quelque chose de faux. Il y a un mensonge. Je me sens de plus en plus agitée, j'ai besoin d'air et de me calmer tout de suite sinon je vais exploser, exiger la vérité et passer pour une cinglée. Je me lève comme un ressort  
- « Quelqu'un pourrait m'indiquer les commodités ? »  
Carlisle m'indique le chemin et se propose de m'accompagner. Là je me mords les joues pour ne pas être trop vache mais je n'arrive pas à retenir ce qui suit :  
- « Je te remercie mais en général ce sont les filles qui tiennent la porte… »  
Je m'excuse aussitôt et sors du salon. Hum, ce n'était pas très classe. Emmett éclate de rire dans mon dos et je suis encore plus gênée de mon impolitesse. J'ai du mal à me faire à la chevalerie de Carlisle, je me sens pauvre petite chose assistée. Or j'estime être tout le contraire. Franchement…Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me tienne la main pour faire pipi…

Je n'ai jamais vu des WC aussi luxueux. Je ricane devant le papier toilettes imprimé « Fleurs de Lys », je le reconnais j'en ai acheté un jour chez Marks and Spencer's. Avec Vanda nous nous amusons à chercher les PQ les plus improbables. Je me lave les mains et me refait une beauté avant de sortir. Sur le retour, une porte est ouverte à ma gauche, j'entends Carlisle parler. Je jette un œil par l'embrasure. Il est au téléphone et me fait signe de rentrer. C'est un vaste bureau. Deux portes-fenêtres apportent de la lumière. Le reste des murs est recouvert de bibliothèques et de tableaux, jusqu'au plafond. Un énorme bureau de merisier trône à gauche de la pièce, de l'autre coté, il y a une méridienne et une table de chevet. J'imagine que c'est l'espace dédicacé à la lecture. J'essaie de me faire discrète et silencieuse, pour ne pas le déranger.

Les tableaux attirent mon attention et, comme la conversation, à teneur médicale, d'après ce que j'entends, se poursuit, je me décide les regarder de plus près. Ce sont des signatures connues, j'en suis toute émue. Je prends le temps d'observer chaque toile, comme au musée. C'est une occasion rare de découvrir les œuvres originales et méconnues de grands artistes. Carlisle a manifestement un penchant pour la peinture. Je tombe en arrêt devant la toile suivante.  
C'est lui de profil, dans un pré, les cheveux au vent et le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Beau. D'un romantisme lugubre. Etrange. Toujours le même. Toujours cette même…différence…Et en bas une date et une signature que je connais bien : Warterhouse, 1892.  
La même année, John William Waterhouse peignait Circé Invidiosa.  
Une version plus sombre et plus venimeuse que sa Circé de 1891. Le mythe de Circé parle des métamorphoses et de la rencontre avec l'étranger. De celui qui n'est pas comme soi. Cette seconde étude du mythe de Circé m'a toujours troublée…Et là je me retrouve devant un original de la même époque…  
Je me laisse habiter par la peinture tandis que mon cerveau fonctionne à toute allure. J'entendrais presque les rouages crénelés de ma réflexion s'emboiter les uns dans les autres.  
Il y a un sens, je le sens émerger dans ma conscience.  
Il y a une clé qui explique pourquoi Carlisle m'interpelle.  
Pourquoi mes antennes sont toujours en éveil quand je suis avec les Cullen.  
Pourquoi ils sont différents de moi dans leur être. Pourquoi ils sont ont des similarités entre eux.  
Et enfin pourquoi Carlisle apparaît dans une toile de Waterhouse de 1892.

J'hésite à formuler ma théorie dans mon esprit tellement ça me paraît idiot. Je pourrais choisir la facilité et me dire que c'est un faux. Mais il y a autre chose, je le sens dans mes tripes.  
La réalité est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît.  
Les mots « Théorie de l'Evolution » émergent. Je sens que c'est ça, la clé.  
Carlisle Cullen n'est pas un homo sapiens. Il est d'autre autre espèce.  
Mes poumons se vident dans un souffle que je ne pensais pas retenir. Je respire à fond, calmement. J'ai rarement pensé un truc aussi loufoque. Mais je sais que c'est cela. J'en ai la conviction profonde même si ma raison m'impose d'oublier ce délire.

Il s'approche de moi et je me tourne pour l'observer, à la lueur de ma nouvelle théorie. Le pas un peu hésitant. Il paraît à la fois soulagé et craintif. Il s'approche, regarde la toile et soupire.  
- « J'aime beaucoup Waterhouse… »  
- « C'est mon peintre préféré, je me suis toujours demandé ce qui avait changé entre ses deux études de Circé, il me semble que tu as la réponse… »  
Il ne dit rien et s'approche un peu plus. Sa main frôle la mienne, puis la prend délicatement. Il me regarde et je regarde la toile. Je resserre mes doigts sur les siens. Finalement je me tourne face à lui :  
- « Dis-moi Carlisle, quel âge as-tu ? »


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Il ne me regarde pas. Ses yeux restent sur la peinture et se baissent dans un soupir :  
- « La question est simple, la réponse l'est beaucoup moins… »  
Ses épaules s'affaissent un peu, il a l'air triste et défait. Je continue à serrer sa main, je ne le laisse pas tomber. J'ai besoin de savoir. Il y a trop de choses qui clochent et je veux comprendre. Maintenant. Dans un sourire et sur un ton léger, je l'invite encore à parler :  
- « Et bien, tu peux commencer par ton âge sur ton Etat Civil ? »  
- « 23 ans. »  
Il me fixe avec intensité. Je dois comprendre quelque chose dans ce chiffre improbable. Je continue dans la légèreté et l'humour :  
- « 23 ans…en années chien ? » Il se met à rire :  
- « Pardon ? »  
- « Par exemple, si mon chien a 5 ans en années humaines, en fait, dans son existence de chien il a 40 ans… »  
- « Ah… »  
- « Et donc, si en années _chien_ tu as 23 ans, en années _Carlisle_ cela fait combien ? »  
Il me lâche la main et fait quelque pas vers la méridienne. Je le vois tendu, sa main passe et repasse dans ses cheveux qui partent maintenant dans tous les sens. Je sens que les masques tombent et que l'homme se révèle…  
- « 372. »  
Je hausse un sourcil. Je me racle la gorge et vais lentement m'asseoir sur la méridienne. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se fout pas de ma gueule, qu'il a vraiment presque…Quatre. Cent. Ans ?

Je me racle à nouveau la gorge…Bah oui, ce n'est pas facile à avaler quand même…Mais je continue, décidée à aller au bout de cette conversation de plus en plus ubuesque.  
- « Hum…Tu es drôlement bien conservé pour un homme de 372 ans… » Il se tourne et ses yeux ambrés cherchent quelque chose sur mon visage.  
- « C'est que…J'ai un régime alimentaire strict… »  
- « Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ? »  
Il s'assoit à coté de moi, et reprend ma main.  
- « Je ne te ferais jamais de mal… »  
Cela ne me dit pas de quoi il se nourrit. Il continue :  
- « Mon régime alimentaire est principalement composé d'hémoglobine. »  
Je réfléchis une seconde et je grimace :  
- « Ce n'est pas très appétissant de manger du s.. » Je ne termine pas ma remarque.  
Les neurones viennent de se connecter et ça me fait l'effet d'un coup de batte en pleine face. Je ferme les yeux. Pas de panique. .Panique.  
- « Tu es en sécurité ici »  
Sa main caresse gentiment la mienne, amorphe. Je ne l'entends pas.  
La dernière pièce du puzzle se met en place dans un clic assourdissant. Les similarités, les différences, leurs corps froids et durs…Je pense à toute allure, ma conclusion émerge…Et ça craint un maximum.

Je suis coincée dans une maison farcie de vampires, au cinquième étage et avec une seule porte de sortie. Et selon les légendes, ils sont plus forts et plus rapides que moi. Bref je n'ai aucune chance. C'est terminé pour moi. Je ravale la boule de terreur dans ma gorge et sors mon meilleur bluff, c'est marche ou crève :  
- « Et donc…Hum…Comment tu vas faire…Hum…Au restaurant toute à l'heure ? » Pitié faites que je ne sois pas au menu qu'on aille toujours au resto…  
- « Cyrielle… » Je n'en mène pas large. Allez ! On s'accroche au sourire ! Faut y croire ! Je ne me ferais pas bouffer ce soir !  
Je le fixe, j'imagine mon expression crispée dans un sourire et mon corps qui pue la trouille. Dans les histoires les vampires ont les sens super-développés…  
- « Cyrielle, je ne me nourris pas de sang humain. Je me nourris d'animaux. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je te le jure. Personne ne te fera de mal. » Je laisse ses mots m'imprégner et faire leur chemin dans mon crane au bord de l'implosion.  
Il y a tellement de sincérité dans ses yeux….Et dans « Entretien avec un vampire », Lestat et Louis ont aussi mangé des rats, c'est plausible. Je décide de le croire. Mes émotions commencent se calmer et la raison se fait entendre.  
- « Tu es donc un…Vampire ? » Il a un air de regret :  
- « Oui. Un Vampire pacifique et végétarien. Je n'ai jamais gouté à un humain en 372 ans d'existence. »  
- « Tu te rends compte que c'est assez difficile à croire…Le coup du vampire…Je veux dire…Pas de canines…Tu sors le jour… »  
Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer ma liste que je me retrouve bloquée dans un étau. Je sens un courant d'air et quand l'étau, qui est en fait Carlisle, s'ouvre je suis assise non plus sur la méridienne mais sur le coin du bureau en merisier. Je lève les mains en signe de reddition :  
- « Ooookayyy…J'y crois c'est bon ! »

Carlisle passa les deux heures suivante à me parler de sa création, de ses croyances et de son mode de vie. Il me parla de sa famille aussi, comment elle s'était construite, comment Les Volturi avait failli la détruire en tuant sa compagne il y a trois ans. Il décrivit son espèce, la beauté venimeuse, le venin en question, l'absence de sommeil et la raison pour laquelle ils ne se montraient pas au soleil. J'avais hâte de voir cela.

Il m'expliqua que certains vampires étaient dotés de caractéristiques voire de pouvoirs, décelables déjà quand ils étaient humains. Edouard était télépathe, Rosalie était une super bombe pour les vampires aussi, Emmett était quasi invincible par sa force brute, Alice était clairvoyante dans une certaine mesure, Jasper était empathe, et enfin Bella était un bouclier : immunisée contre les pouvoirs de presque tous les autres.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui poser plein de questions. Quand je lui demandais ce qui pouvait tuer un vampire il me répondit :  
- « Et bien deux choses : La première c'est le feu. Et la seconde c'est la disparition de son Ame Sœur… »  
J'allais demander ce qu'est l'Âme Sœur quand Alice fit irruption dans la pièce.  
- « Tu n'as pas faim Cyrielle ? Il est déjà tard pour le dîner ! »

C'est vrai que j'ai faim. Nous redescendons. Emmett et Jasper sont en pleine campagne guerrière sur la Wii. Rosalie se fait les ongles. Bella et Edouard se font des mamours, lovés dans l'ottoman. Tout est…normal…  
Nessie m'attend à table devant un sac de KFC…Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :  
- « Normalement c'est ce que tu préfères… » Je lui fais un petit rictus gêné :  
- « C'est de la bouffe cra-cra mais punaise que c'est bon ! »

Nous attaquons chacune notre menu de poulet frit de fast-food, plein de graisses saturées mais tellement goûteuses…  
Carlisle en, retrait depuis que nous sommes descendus, s'est installé à coté de moi, en face de Nessie. La discussion est décontractée. Son bras se retrouve encore sur le dossier de ma chaise et ses doigts jouent avec mes mèches de cheveux. Je crois qu'il aime bien quand je les détache, je crois qu'il m'aime bien en fait…Je dépose cette pensée dans les listes des choses à traiter. Il y a encore beaucoup de questions en suspens, comme le fait qu'il a l'air intéressé par ma petite personne au delà du fait que je sois le chaperon de Nessie à l'agence.

D'ailleurs, Nessie, elle est quoi elle ? Je m'attarde sur la question, mâchouillant mon poulet…Non…pas ce soir. J'ai suffisamment de changements à intégrer pour m'en rajouter. Déjà, ce soir, j'assimile le fait que les vampires existent, pour la suite on verra demain. Alice nous rejoint à table et nous discutons tous les quatre. Tout à coup les voilà rendues dans un grand débat sur la nouvelle collection d'un créateur que je ne connais pas.

Carlisle se racle la gorge et je me tourne pour le regarder :  
- « Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas le genre de diner que j'avais en tête. Je te promets que demain je me rattrape. »  
Je décide de passer à l'offensive, provocation et suggestion. Tout d'abord, je pince sans rire (ma spécialité) :  
- « Mais qui te dit que j'accepterais de diner avec toi demain ? »  
Il se décompose.  
- « Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas le genre de diner que moi, j'avais en tête ?  
Avec un clin d'œil.  
Il se détend et sourit. Il m'observe manger. Je décide de pousser le vice. Je l'ignore totalement, complètement concentrée sur mon poulet. Mes gestes deviennent plus lents, plus fluides et délicats. Sensuels. Je lui fais le coup du porno alimentaire. Il me grille :  
-« Tu me fais le coup du porno alimentaire ?»  
J'éclate de rire : il connaît.  
- « C'était exactement ce à quoi je pensais ! » A son tour de rire.

Nous continuons à bavarder. Enfin lui il parle et moi je mâche. J'ai une faim d'ogre c'est limite gênant. Cela fait des mois que je ne me suis pas autorisée un KFC alors là c'est le lâchage complet. Je m'en lèche les doigts une fois terminé. En levant les yeux je vois que mon léchage de doigt, tout innocent qu'il soit a fait son petit effet. Je me fige, il lève les yeux de ma bouche, constate que je viens de le griller et me fait le coup du sourcil…Paaaardon ?!Atta mon p'tit lapin, ça c'est mon truc à moi !  
Je lui tends mes doigts:  
- « Tu veux lécher ? »  
Soudain il change d'expression, il a compris mon petit jeu. Il me fixe, intense, sexuel, Dominant. D'une voix basse il me répond :  
- « Non merci, j'ai déjà léché les miens » Tout en me montrant son index et son majeur…Ceux-là même qui m'ont …Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je n'ose même pas regarder en direction de Nessie et Alice. Je lui réponds les dents serrées :  
- « Alors ça, Carlisle…ça va se payer… »  
Il se penche vers moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien :  
- « Je n'attends que ça… »

Ça ricane à gauche. J'ai oublie que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Alice et Nessie semblent bien s'amuser de nos chicaneries. Tout à coup je me demande si elles sont au courant du fin fond de l'histoire des doigts à lécher…Je m'apprête à poser la question quand Alice me fait non de la tête…Ouf ! Hein ? Ahh oui la clairvoyance…C'est pratique en fait ce truc… Parce que bon, Alice passe encore, mais cela me gêne vis-à-vis de Nessie qui, à mon humble avis, est bien trop jeune pour ce genre de cho…Naaaan…Edouard…merd'merd'merd' !  
Hum…Edouard…Tu...Tu m'entends ? Une voix masculine, douce et amusée me répond à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
- « Parfaitement et distinctement, Cyrielle. » Hann nan pitiééé, la poisse !  
Edouard éclate d'un rire élégant et me répond :  
- « Je ne te le fais pas dire ! »  
...Je sens que l'adaptation aux Cullen va être…épique.


	9. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Le repas terminé, Carlisle me demande si je suis fatiguée et se propose pour me ramener. C'est vrai que la soirée a été riche en émotions. Le chemin retour se fait en silence. Je regarde la ville la nuit, les lumières des réverbères qui filent derrière la vitre. Je sens sa main hésitante frôler mon genou. Je me retourne et lui souris. Je pose sa main franchement sur ma cuisse et enlace mes doigts dans les siens. Il a l'air si heureux tout à coup que ça me trouble et je retourne à mes contemplations nocturnes.  
Au pied de mon immeuble, il me donne son numéro de téléphone. Puis on se fait la bise et il laisse un moment trainer ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de me libérer comme à regret. Quand j'arrive, Zolpi a un air de reproche…Serais-tu jaloux mon chat ? Il refuse de venir se faire caresser mais ne refuse pas sa gamelle du soir…Une vraie Diva…

Je m'installe pour lire un peu avant de dormir Mais je suis bien trop énervée pour y parvenir. J'ai besoin de me défouler. J'ai beau rester cool, faire semblant. Je sens dans mon corps et dans mon esprit qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Carlisle Cullen. Je sens qu'il attend quelque chose de moi. Je sens mon cerveau s'emballer, mes pensées devenir brouillons. J'ai besoin d'arrêter d'intellectualiser, de décrocher et de me laisser porter. Arrêter de réfléchir et commencer à ressentir…Sortir prendre l'air et danser…danser…  
Il est une heure du matin…Les Caves…Le gros club fétichiste et SM underground de la capitale…Ça va me faire du bien de me noyer dans la foule des Caves.

J'enfile rapidement une robe en vinyle, dos nu et évasée dans le bas, elle m'arrive aux genoux. Confortable, chic et sobre. L'idéal pour sortir seule. J'appelle un taxi, il sera là dans 15 minutes. Je noircis un peu mon maquillage, regonfle mes cheveux et enfile mon grand manteau noir. Incognito. Je me décide à envoyer un SMS à Carlisle, comme si j'avais besoin qu'il sache où je suis :  
**_Cyrielle : LTDSM : Pas envie de dormir. Envie de danser. Je vais aux Caves. Bises.  
_**La réponse est instantanée mais le taxi arrive en bas. Je descends, donne l'adresse au chauffeur et ressors mon téléphone pour le lire.  
**_Carlisle : J'y serai, pas loin, si tu as besoin de moi…  
_**Il est mignon…Est-ce qu'il a compris que j'avais besoin d'espace ? En tout cas il connaît aussi les Caves…

Quand j'arrive, l'ambiance est électrique. J'ai juste besoin de danser ici et dans la foule. Laisser la musique entrer. Laisser l'odeur des corps qui se frottent et se chauffent m'habiter. M'oublier dans la masse sensuelle et ondulante, au rythme des basses. Je ferme les yeux et je pars.  
Je ne suis pas le genre de fille que l'on touche sans autorisation. Ma carrure empêche ce genre de manque de respect. Je me sens parfaitement bien dans cette foule de kinksters et de fétichistes de tous poils. Ça sent la sueur, le sexe, le cuir, le latex, l'humain et l'animal. Tous différents, nous dansons tous à l'unisson sur le même battement de cœur. Alors je danse et je m'oublie un peu plus à chaque pulsation.

Un pressentiment me fait ouvrir les yeux. Il est là devant moi. Immobile à quelques mètres. Il porte son masque, un banal t-shirt noir, un pantalon de cuir noir moulant et des godillots Doc Martens noirs aussi. Dans pénombre des Caves et du dress-code, sa blondeur n'en est que plus frappante. Son regard me donne chaud…en bas... Dieu que j'ai envie de cet homme ! Mes mains parcourent lentement mon corps, mon regard fixé dans le sien.

Contre toute attente, il s'avance et m'enlace la taille, forçant une jambe entre les miennes, dans un slow très collé-serré. Je noue mes bras autour de son cou, ferme les yeux et lui murmure d'une voix voilée :  
- « Tu t'es approché finalement ? » » Il me colle contre son corps, ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille :  
- « I want you… »  
Sa voix gronde et résonne dans ma poitrine. Je sens son désir contre ma cuisse. Ses mains me malaxent les fesses et les hanches. Tout son corps m'enserre, vibrant, puissant.  
- « Moi aussi je te veux Carlisle, mais…ce n'est pas bien…Je ne suis pas…pour toi.. »  
Il gronde et m'enlace un peu plus me léchant littéralement la clavicule et le cou.  
- « Silly Girl… » Oui je suis un peu nouille, je sais que je suis dure avec moi-même. Mais j'ai besoin que tu saches Carlisle, ce qui ne va pas chez moi :  
- « Je…Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi… » L'émotion me noue la gorge. Il me murmure alors :  
- « Laisse-moi essayer Love, laisse-moi t'aimer, laisse-toi une chance… » Ses mots me brisent le cœur. Je le sens exploser dans ma poitrine, brûler, fondre, et redevenir entier.

J'entends un battement…C'est ce nouveau cœur…Et la musique...Nine Inch Nails.  
J'ouvre les yeux. Cette chanson, à ce moment…Pas possible…Pas une coïncidence…Carlisle dans mon cou, me chante ces vers que je connais si bien.  
Sa voix rauque de désir, sa supplique dans les paroles brutales de « Closer »…Comme un besoin. De moi.  
Besoin de me prendre comme un animal.  
Besoin de me sentir de l'intérieur.  
Et cette référence au Sacré et à Dieu.  
Il continue. Comme s'il avait besoin de convaincre ma raison. Alors que le reste lui est déjà acquis :  
- « Laisse-moi t'aimer. Laisse-moi te prendre et te faire crier mon nom. Laisse-moi être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Laisse-moi voir le visage des anges quand tu crieras dans mes bras. Tu es à moi depuis le premier jour, laisse-moi une chance d'être à toi aussi… »  
Qui peut résister à une invitation pareille ?

Je tourne un peu la tête, caresse sa joue de mes lèvres, direction sa bouche. Besoin de l'embrasser.  
Premier contact de nos lèvres. Deuxième. J'embrasse sa bouche, chaque recoin, il fait la même chose. Je sens sa langue goûter ma lèvre inférieure et la digue de mon désir saute. Je gémis. Ses mains remontent et me prennent délicatement la mâchoire. Tandis que les miennes descendent et s'accrochent à sa ceinture de pantalon.  
- « Ouvre la bouche et ne bouge pas »J'entrouvre les lèvres, le regard chevillé au sien.  
Il me fixe de ses iris noirs tandis qu'il glisse doucement sa langue contre mes dents et explore ma bouche. Je reste immobile un moment puis je glisse ma langue contre la sienne, faisant rouler mon piercing.  
Je prends garde à ne pas aller dans sa bouche à lui, de crainte que ses dents me blessent.  
Je reste sur mon territoire et j'entends bien le dominer ici, dans ma bouche. Mais il en décide autrement et m'empoigne les cheveux, tirant un peu en arrière pour me faire ouvrir plus…et me faire céder. S'ensuit une bataille de caresses de papilles et de salives qui se mêlent. Quand il se redresse j'ai la bouche un peu engourdie par le venin, le cerveau en rémoulade et une furieuse envie de m'empaler sur sa b…Bref je n'en peux plus…J'attrape sa main et le tire vers la sortie  
- « Sortons, viens chez moi. » Il ne répond pas, il a juste un sourire sur les lèvres. Le sourire du mec qui a gagné au Loto.

Je récupère mes affaires au vestiaire en un temps record et remets ma veste tant bien que mal. Ses mains se faufilent partout à la moindre occasion et ça ne m'aide pas à me concentrer. Une fois dehors je le préviens :  
- « Carlisle, on a vingt minutes de trajet. Et si tu continues on n'y arrivera pas…Je n'y arriverai pas.»  
Il m'attire au coin du bâtiment, dans la pénombre.  
- « Et si je te dis que l'on peut y être en moins de cinq minutes ? ». Je le regarde, intriguée :  
- « Un truc de vampire ? » Il sourit, complice.  
- « Monte sur mon dos tu vas voir… »  
Il se penche et je grimpe. Ses bras arriment mes cuisses à sa taille. Et je lui serre le cou comme une forcenée.  
- « Baisse la tête dans ma nuque, serre fort et ferme les yeux »  
Je m'exécute et je sens qu'il commence à courir. De plus en plus vite. Le vent siffle tellement à mes oreilles que je ne me risque même pas à ouvrir un œil.  
Quand il s'arrête, je me laisse glisser et ouvre les yeux, nous voilà la porte de mon appartement.  
- « Wow » C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je me fonds contre ses formes. Nous voilà en pleine soupe de langue sur le paillasson.  
Ça devient classé X. Il faut vraiment que nous rentrions. J'attrape mes clés et me bagarre avec la serrure. C'est toujours dans ces moments là que les serrures/digicodes/poignées de portes refusent de coopérer…Et avec ses mains partout en même temps, il ne m'aide vraiment, vraiment pas.

Enfin la serrure abdique et la porte s'ouvre. Pas de visite au programme, je l'attrape par la ceinture du pantalon et le guide directement dans la chambre. Peine perdue, nous n'atteindrons pas mon lit…Fallait pas toucher à la ceinture…Arrêtée dans ma lancée, je suis en train de me battre avec son pantalon tandis qu'il fait passer ma robe par-dessus mes épaules. Je suis nue en quelques secondes. J'abandonne sa braguette quand il enlève son t-shirt.  
Besoin de toucher sa peau…J'explore son torse, léchant et mordillant tout ce qui est à ma portée : Une épaule par-ci, un téton pas là ohhh une clavicule à explorer ! Par je ne sais quelle clé de judo, j'atterris en douceur sur le parquet, sous lui. A son tour il me caresse, me lèche et m'embrasse. Il a encore le pantalon autour des cuisses et je m'escrime à lui descendre avec les orteils, quand je sens pour la première fois son sexe palpitant contre le mien. Je laisse tomber le projet du pantalon pour enrouler mes jambes autour des siennes, à la recherche de friction.  
Il se redresse, comme pour chercher son souffle.  
- « Cyrielle je…Dear Lord ! »  
Un coup de rein bien ajusté l'empêche de finir. Je le fixe, intense et mutine, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible à ce moment. Je le veux et la puissance de mon désir est incontrôlable. Il retente :  
- « Cyrielle s'il te… » Je ne le laisse pas terminer  
- « Baise-moi. » Il me fixe de ses yeux assombris, oui tu as bien compris. Je répète quand même :  
- « Baise-moi maintenant ! »  
Dans un grondement comme provenu des enfers, il se positionne et me pénètre doucement, profondément. Il ressort tout aussi lentement. Je crie gémis de plaisir et de frustration mêlés. Je cherche plus de friction, plus de force…Mais je ne suis pas de taille contre lui, il m'a coincée les chevilles et le poids de son corps m'empêche tout mouvement. Son visage est impassible, sombre, sublime. Il me toise… Il cherche à me dompter.  
Je lui décoche une œillade sauvage :  
- « Plus vite !» Ma voix est rauque, je n'en peux plus. Ses yeux ont viré au noir, son nez frôle le mien pourtant il me refuse chaque baiser. Déterminé, il me répond les dents serrées :  
- « Demande-le »  
J'ai compris. J'ai envie, aussi, de lâcher prise. Son sexe glissant doucement dans le mien est en train de me rendre dingue ! Je suis coincée…Alors j'obéis :  
- « S'il te plait, Carlisle, prends-moi fort et vite… »  
Il me répond par un grognement et un franc coup de rein. Cette fois-ci je crie. Il continue plus brutal, plus animal. Et ça me fait décoller.  
Je me sens pulser, onduler sous lui, quand je jouis par surprise. Il ne s'arrête pas, je rouvre les yeux et croise son regard. La suffisance masculine incarnée. Il est content de lui.  
J'ai envie de le voir céder à son plaisir aussi. Je redeviens enjôleuse et grignote son cou, les mains palpant sur ses fesses rebondies. Il plante ses doigts dans mon paquet. Littéralement. Sa voix rugueuse et profonde est à peine reconnaissable  
- « Tu ne m'aides pas tu sais… » Le sexe me rend bavarde et supprimant mon filtre social, je lui dis le fond de ma pensée :  
- « J'ai envie…De te sentir jouir…En moi…S'il te plait…»  
Ses ailes de nez frémissent, je vois les muscles de sa mâchoire se bander quand il me répond les dents serrées :  
- « Mine »  
Il répète ce mot encore et encore alors que son rythme s'accélère de manière inhumaine. Je lui réponds :  
- « Oui…à toi…à toi…Je suis à toi… » quasi incohérente, perdue dans un autre orgasme qui menace de me ravager comme un tsunami.

Il se redresse et son splendide visage tendu par son propre plaisir m'achève. Je le sens jouir et me remplir de lui. Mon sexe se liquéfie comme de la lave bouillonnante. La chaleur remonte inexorablement, je m'entends gémir comme jamais. Quand la vague arrive à mon cerveau. Le plaisir est tel que je hurle comme une damnée quelque chose comme :  
- « Oh putain oui ! »  
Oui…l'orgasme haut de gamme me fait jurer comme un charretier…  
Quand l'orage hormonal se calme, j'en suis un peu gênée.  
Il est toujours sur et en moi, la tête contre ma poitrine, à caresser mes cheveux. Je commence à lui masser le cuir chevelu, il se met à ronronne et je glousse de plaisir. Ce bruit me ravit autant qu'il me fascine. Je passerais volontiers le reste de ma vie à le faire ronronner…Heu…hum…les pensées post-orgasmique sont souvent oniriques…Je l'entend à peine murmurer dans ma poitrine :  
- « Je ne pourrais plus me passer de ça…de ton corps…de ton rire…de toi.. »  
Son constat fait battre mon cœur plus vite et il ronronne plus fort.  
Je décide d'exprimer ma vérité dans un trait d'humour :  
- « Et moi je suis accro au Doc avec ses Docs »


	10. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Les jours passent et ne se ressemblent plus.

J'arrive avec une heure d'avance à l'agence et je ne pars que tard dans la soirée. C'est le coup de feu d'avant Noël, la pire saison pour le boulot. La plus intéressante aussi mais franchement, nous frôlons la crise de nerfs. Nous en sommes à plus de six projets pour Crazy Bugs à mener de front…David s'arrache les cheveux devant le retroplanning. Il faut que nous arrivions à tenir les délais !

Nessie s'est vue attribuer de plus en plus de tâches, elle est à fond avec nous cette année. Et deux mains de plus, ça ne fait pas de trop !

Le visuel principal pour les posters a encore été refusé. Les clients ont encore radicalement changé d'avis…A deux semaines de l'impression…Nous étions tombés d'accord sur un « Noel Classique » vert sapin, sucre d'orge, rouge et blanc… Et bien en fait non, c'est trop classique, alors finalement on enlève les sucres d'orges et on part sur un « Noël traditionnel » avec oranges, bâtons de cannelle et tout le toutim…Et puis plutôt un Renne-au-nez-rouge que le Père lui-même pour évoquer Noël… créatifs ne décollent plus de leurs écrans, les photographes mitraillent, les fichiers à peine bouclés passent en infographie, en test de production.L'équipe se nourrit de pizza livrées au bureau, Baudouin a même poussé le vice en emmenant son duvet, dans lequel il travaille désormais.

J'ai à peine le temps de voir Carlisle. Il passe d'abord chercher Nessie. Je l'accompagne toujours et il me serre la main, toujours. Plus tard il revient me chercher. Nous avons pris l'habitude de nous retrouver au coin de la rue. Point de cachoteries, juste un peu de discrétion vis-à-vis de mes patrons. Car là nous faisons plus que nous serrer courtoisement la main…  
Il me ramène chez moi, je dine sur le pouce d'un plat de pâtes ou d'une salade selon l'humeur. Nous discutons beaucoup, nous avons toujours quelque chose à nous dire. Parfois il me donne des nouvelles de sa famille, il me semble que Rosalie ne me rate pas dans mon dos. La blonde glacée à l'art de plomber l'ambiance et pour que Carlisle m'en parle comme cela, c'est qu'elle doit vraiment lui taper sur le système…  
Mais il est déjà presque minuit et je tombe de fatigue, littéralement. Alors je vais me coucher et il m'accompagne. Parfois il s'éclipse la nuit pour chasser mais il revient toujours pour le café matinal. Carlisle n'a pas passé une nuit chez lui depuis deux semaines et j'ai l'impression pourtant de passer mon temps à le croiser…

Je sors de mes pensées et reviens à la réalité, devant mon écran.  
Il est 21h00 et j'en ai encore pour une bonne heure. Je m'étire et jette un regard circulaire sur l'espace de travail. Il ne reste que notre équipe ce soir. Mathieu se frotte les yeux, Baudouin dans son duvet en est à son cinquième paquet de chewing-gums, Barbichu est comme hypnotisé par son écran, il est à fond. Diego et David reviennent de leur pause-cigarette. Depuis que j'ai arrêté de fumer, je m'octroie quelques bouffées sur ma cigarette électronique mais seulement à la fin de ma journée quand je sors de l'agence. Je replonge dans mon travail, concentrée.

-« Putain ! Fait Chier ! Rahhhhhhh ! »

Je me redresse, prise par surprise…Barbichu…Ca y est, Barbichu part en cacahuète, ça faisait longtemps. Il y a des soirs comme ça, après une journée sur son projet, il a besoin de littéralement se défouler, pour faire baisser la pression. Et comme c'est un pilier de l'agence, on lui passe toutes ses excentricités.  
Nous avons d'abord droit à sa meilleure imitation de King Kong…  
Je regrette vraiment de lui avoir offert ce masque…Quand il part faire le tour des bureaux vides en hurlant « Honk honk », je me tourne vers les autres :  
- « Verrons-nous sa quéquette ce soir ? Les paris sont ouverts ! 2 euros la mise, Faites vos jeux ! »  
Je vais tourner mug propre et les gars, blasés par le rituel, jettent leurs pièces.  
Diego, Baudoin et David pensent que non.  
Mathieu et moi, qui le connaissons mieux, jurons que oui  
Je repose vite le mug sur mon bureau alors que les « Honk honk » reviennent dans notre direction. Et ça ne rate pas, Barbichu revient avec le pantalon ET le caleçon sur les cuisses. Heureusement que son T-shirt est assez long pour que nous ne voyons que…Des morceaux…Heureusement que Nessie n'est pas là surtout !  
Forcément il se plante devant la seule femme de l'équipe en se gesticulant et vociférant :  
- « Salut tu veux voir ma bite?! Elle est belle hein…ma bite ! »  
Dans ces cas là, il vaut mieux répondre calmement :  
- « Oui Barbichu, elle est mignonne ta bite… »  
Diego se met à glousser, je vois ses épaules tressauter en silence. Barbichu arrête de se tortiller :  
- « Comment ça elle est mignonne ma bite !? » Une perche en or, comment je peux résister à ce genre de perche ?!  
- « Bah…Tout ce qui est petit est mignon…non ? »  
Diego n'arrive plus à se contenir et je crois qu'il se mouche dans la main à vouloir essayer. David est plié aussi. En fait ils sont tous en train de ricaner…Je sais, c'est bas…Mais c'était trop tentant. Sauf que…  
- « Ah la Salope ! »  
Barbichu fonce sur moi mais je suis plus rapide, je n'ai pas mon pantalon sur les genoux, moi ! Je fonce vers les WC à coté de la sortie, Barbichu à mes trousses, le pantalon retenu d'une main et braillant des :  
- « Gare à tes fesses si je t'attrape ! »  
Et comme il n'a absolument aucune limite personnelle, je sais que c'est à prendre au premier degré.

Maudits talons ! Au virage je me prends la chaussure dans la moquette et tombe sur les genoux. Mon refuge n'est qu'à quelques mètres mais c'est trop tard…Barbichu me plaque au sol et s'assoit sur mes fesses.  
- « Ah ahhh ! Qui c'est l'patron maintenant !? »  
Il exulte et son taux de connerie est à son maximum tandis qu'il fait du poney, sautillant sur mes fesses. Il m'a attrapé les cheveux et s'en sert comme rênes. Il se retourne et me mets des claques sur les cuisses en braillant :  
- « Taïaut ! Taïaut ! »  
Quand j'essaie de me dégager et de me retourner, il serre encore plus les genoux et me chatouille. Je n'en peux plus de rire. Il continue :  
- « Allez ma pouliche, la ligne d'arrivée est proche, accroche ta culotte de cheval ! C'est vrai que t'es confortable ! On est bien assis c'est moelleux ! » Et il rebondit de plus belle  
- « Taïaut ! Taïaut ! Le numéro 8 à la corde prend l'avantage ! »  
Je crois que je braille aussi fort que lui quand je ne suis pas en train de m'étouffer de rire:  
- « C'est pas une pine de cheval que t'as, c'est une pine d'huitre ! »  
Je le paie cher par une vilaine claque sur la cuisse mais je continue à brailler des « Enfoiré » et autres « Casse-toi pauvre con ! » Entre deux cris étranglés de rire.

- « Hum hum »  
Un raclement de gorge extérieur nous arrête net.  
Je lève les yeux sur une paire de chaussures en cuir italien et un pantalon de flanelle grise, je n'arrive pas à voir plus haut. Barbichu ma coincé la nuque, d'ailleurs il me scie par sa nonchalance :  
- « Vous désirez, Monsieur ? »  
- « Pourriez-vous ranger votre pénis dans votre caleçon et ramener MA pouliche à l'écurie s'il vous plait ? »  
Barbichu se dégage et boucle vite fait son pantalon pendant que je me relève et découvre un Carlisle Cullen à l'expression meurtrière. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Barbichu serait en train de brûler vif en ce moment même…J'attire son attention en pausant une main sur son écharpe, très douce d'ailleurs :  
- « Je vais éteindre mon ordi, prendre mes affaires et j'arrive, ok ? »  
- « Je t'attends dans la voiture… » Sa voix est glaciale.  
Je ne le regarde pas sortir, j'entraine Barbichu vers notre bureau avant qu'il ne dise une idiotie et ne perde bêtement la vie…

Sur le retour, il passe un bras sur mon épaule et me fait ses yeux de cocker :  
- « Chuis désolé… »  
- « Ca va c'est bon Olivier, y'a pas de mal… » Enfin j'espère…  
- « C'est bien qui je pense ? » il donne un coup de tête vers l'entrée de l'agence.  
- « On essaie de rester discrets alors si tu pouvais… » Il me coupe.  
- « Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. » Il fait mine se sceller sa bouche et de jeter la clé. Soulagée, je lui fais un vrai sourire :  
- « Merci, c'est cool » Il continue son inquisition  
- « C'est sérieux hein ? » je me sens rougir et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à nouveau :  
- « Ouaip' »  
- « Alors toi et moi on ne baisera pas ensemble hein… » Je prends une expression contrite :  
- « Je ne crois pas nan…Mais tu auras toujours droit à des câlins… » Il rit et me répond à l'oreille :  
- « Si j'ai encore les câlins alors tout va bien ! »

Il va se rassoir à son poste comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé et se remet à gribouiller sur sa palette graphique, le nez collé à son écran. J'enregistre mes fichiers et éteins mon ordinateur. Je me retourne vers le boss :  
- " J'y vais David, on m'attend dehors…"  
- " Pas de problème…Tu m'as ramené un Olivier calme et coopératif…Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu aurais des primes supplémentaires pour cela."  
Je salue tout le monde et trottine vers la sortie.

La Mercedes m'attend devant l'entrée. Je m'engouffre dedans et me tourne vers Carlisle :  
- « Ça va ? » Il m'adresse un sourire qui me fait fondre avant de me prendre la main et en baiser les jointures.  
- « Oui ça va. Je me suis laissé submerger un instant par mon instinct de possession mais Olivier est encore vivant. Alors ça va. »  
Je ris doucement et lui murmure:  
- « Merci d'être toi »  
Puis je traverse la console centrale pour l'embrasser. Comme par hasard ses mains tombent pile sur mes seins qu'il soupèse et malaxe gentiment. Je me redresse et boucle ma ceinture tandis qu'il démarre la voiture.  
On est vendredi soir, nous avons un peu de temps devant nous. Nous allons passer la soirée chez Carlisle. Alice, Jasper, Bella et Edouard sont rentrés aux USA. Il ne reste qu'Emmett et Rosalie pour tenir compagnie à Nessie. C'est l'occasion d'essayer de briser la glace avec la blonde…


	11. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Arrivés dans la cour de l'hôtel particulier, nous croisons Emmett et Nessie en partance pour le traiteur. Ils ont du mal à rester sérieux :  
- « Rosalie a carbonisé le diner ! »  
Nessie prend son oncle, le blond, par le bras :  
- « On peut prendre ta voiture, dis ? »  
- « Pas si je ne la conduis pas… » J'ai cru comprendre cela oui…les mecs et leurs jouets…  
La négociation commence mais j'ai une autre idée en tête. Je lâche la main de Carlisle et trottine vers le porche :  
- « Allez-y tous les trois ! On se retrouve en haut ! »  
Je ne me retourne pas et monte au cinquième étage.

Effectivement, il y a comme une odeur de cramé dès la porte d'entrée passée. Je m'annonce :  
- « Salut Rosalie ! C'est Cyrielle ! »  
Pas de réponse.  
Je la retrouve à ranger dans la cuisine, toutes fenêtres ouvertes. Je respire à fond par le nez, lui fais mon plus beau sourire et lui demande :  
- « Les autres sont partis faire des courses, tu veux un coup de main ? »  
Elle ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner et m'ignore royalement. C'est fou comme les gens se révèlent quand il n'y a plus de public pour les observer…Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez. Cela fait des jours que Carlisle s'assombrit dès qu'il en parle. Elle n'a que cela faire de son existence, pourrir celle des autres ? …La soupape lâche. J'en a marre de sa soupe à la grimace !  
J'en ai mâté des plus coriaces que toi, Rosalie Hale ! D'une voix mielleuse je m'adresse à son dos :  
- « Tu étais en plein syndrôme pré-menstruel quand tu as été changée ou quoi ? »  
Elle se pivote lentement, les dents découvertes, un sifflement semble sortir de sa gorge…Effrayante et superbe, la Sorcière des Glaces, quelque chose comme ça.  
- « Tu peux répéter ?...Sac à viande ? » Ahh enfin on se parle ! Je ne me fais pas prier :  
- « Ton caractère de merde c'est naturel ou tu as décidé de faire chier tout le monde pour l'éternité ?! »  
Elle s'avance lentement vers moi, prédatrice. Je suis tellement énervée contre elle que ma peur initiale se transforme en rush d'adrénaline. Je ne recule pas. Au contraire, je fais un pas moi aussi.  
- « Tu ne sais rien de moi, ne me cherche pas…Casse-croûte ! »  
- « Mon nom c'est Cyrielle et tu ne me connais pas non plus…Cadavre ! »  
Il ne lui en faut pas plus. Elle se jette sur moi. En un instant je me retrouve plaquée au mur du salon. D'une main, elle me maintient par le cou à la cloison. J'ai senti craquer le plâtre sous l'impact. Si je n'étais pas aussi enragée, je serais surement un peu sonnée.

Nous nous fixons méchamment. Elle attend la peur, je devrais avoir peur… Sauf que mes lèvres esquissent un sourire carnassier tandis que je lui rends son regard.  
- « Pauvre petite Rosalie, tu l'aimes bien ton malheur hein…Ça te plait de plaindre de ton pauvre sort à longueur de journée… »  
Sa main serre plus fort et coupe ma diatribe. Je peine franchement à respirer mais je connais la douleur et les situations où il ne faut pas paniquer. Alors je reste calme et soutiens la furie dans ses pupilles assombries, j'irai jusqu'au bout.  
Elle s'approche à quelques centimètres de mon visage :  
- « Tu as tellement envie de mourir ? »  
Je force ma voix, croassant :  
- « Je suis morte il y a longtemps. »  
Ma réponse la perturbe. Je me force à rester calme, j'attends qu'elle digère.  
Sa prise s'assouplit et je peux enfin aspirer une grande goulée d'air. Ma voix est rauque :  
- « Est-ce que l'on peut parler maintenant ? »  
Elle me lâche et mes jambes me soutiennent à peine. En s'éloignant, elle se retourne et me fait signe de la suivre :  
- « Allons dans ma chambre ».

Sa chambre est superbement décorée dans les mêmes tonalités que l'appartement, des touches d'un vert aqueux viennent colorer la palette.  
Quand je rentre, elle se retourne et me fixe. Je l'observe aussi. Mais cette fois-ci nous ne nous jaugeons pas. Son regard s'anime enfin et j'y vois surtout de la douleur. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas par quel bout me prendre. Comment me dire…  
Comme à chaque fois dans ces situations, je prends l'initiative. Je vais m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et de tapoter l'espace à coté de moi.  
Elle s'assoit et frotte ses doigts un moment avant de soupirer :  
- « Je suis désolée Cyrielle. »  
Elle regarde mon cou et grimace :  
- « Ça fait mal ? » Je grimace aussi :  
- « Ouaip' ...Mais vu comme je t'ai cherché la petite bête je m'en sors plutôt bien ! » Elle esquisse un sourire, je poursuis :  
- « Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, j'étais énervée et je cherchais une réaction. Je voulais que ça sorte, ce qu'il y a entre nous. J'ai vraiment envie de te connaître Rosalie… »  
- « Il n'a pas grand-chose à connaître… » Je sens qu'elle pense vraiment cela.  
- « Raconte-moi quand même. » Mon sourire engageant la convainc.

Rosalie me parla alors de sa vie humaine, de ses rêves et ses espoirs.  
Comment tout cela termina dans un caniveau où elle avait été laissée pour morte après avoir été violée et poignardée par son fiancé et les amis de celui-ci. Elle me raconta Emmett. Son regard à ce moment était débordant d'amour. Elle me parla ensuite des années peuplées de regrets, de sa manière de tenir en étant une teigne. Elle fit une pause avant de continuer, nous arrivions au cœur de son tourment. Elle me parla aussi de ce que cela engendra entre Edouard et Bella, de cette catastrophe évitée de justesse à Volterra. Mais le mal était fait. Le clan Cullen avait attiré l'attention des censeurs vampires, les Volturi. A cause d'elle.  
Le temps passa, Nessie vint au monde et soigna certains manques chez Rosalie, Bella fut transformée. Mais ce répit fut de courte durée. Aro était bien trop avide de pouvoir pour les oublier. Elle me raconta alors les horreurs du pré dans les alentours de Dartmouth. La perte d'Esmée, sa mère. Ce chagrin incommensurable. Le regard de Carlisle après cela, vide. Sa honte et ses regrets trop lourds à porter devinrent là encore des rancœurs, qu'elle distillait sans réussir à changer cela en elle.  
Et voilà qu'une autre femme arrivait dans la vie de son créateur. Elle ne voulait pas d'une autre mère. Elle jalousait aussi cette femme, même pas belle, qui avait l'air pourtant si joyeuse et heureuse de vivre quand elle n'avait jamais réussi cela…  
Sa franchise me fit sourire. Alors je décidais de lui ouvrir les portes de mon passé, pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Je lui parlais donc mon enfance en province, de fille unique de parents divorcés. Le décès de mon père d'un cancer alors que j'entrais dans la vie adulte. Je lui racontais Romain…mon Romain…  
Mon amour d'enfance qui m'avait suivit jusqu'à l'adolescence. Nous nous étions retrouvés voisins durant la classe de solfège de Madame Cardomet et nous ne nous étions plus quittés depuis. Je l'aimais d'amour, il m'aimait aussi. Nous étions des punks romantique et éperdus. Les études passèrent, nous construisions notre avenir commun, à notre sauce.  
Le soir il jouait de la guitare, il avait continué la musique, lui. Un jour il me chanta une demande en mariage. J'acceptais. L'année suivante j'étais enceinte et au comble de la joie. Un jour nous sommes allés chercher ma mère pour faire une balade au parc avant l'arrivée du froid. J'attendais un petit garçon. Nous discutions tous les trois du bien-fondé des barboteuses quand le camion nous percuta.  
Quand je me réveillais à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard, j'avais tout perdu.  
Romain était mort sur le coup. Maman avait glissé dans le coma durant le transfert, son cœur lâcha dans les heures qui suivirent.  
Je palpais mon ventre plat avec une terreur rampante dans la gorge, pas de couffin à mes cotés. Le médecin, une gentille blonde, m'indiqua la pompe à morphine avant de me prendre la main et de me révéler que l'impact avait touché mon ventre de plein fouet. Mon petit garçon était mort-né.  
Rosalie hoqueta, ses yeux devinrent brillants de larmes contenues.  
Je continuais mon récit. Je voulais aller au bout.  
Je lui expliquais que je passais les semaines suivant l'accident dans un état oscillant entre hébétude et crise de rage.  
Il y avait les cicatrices sur ma peau, dans mon corps et dans mon cœur. Je fis un passage au service psychiatrique de l'hôpital.  
Pour une raison inconnue, je m'accrochais à la vie, je n'ai jamais été une suicidaire. Pas après pas, j'ai remonté la pente.  
Un an plus tard je me retrouvais à Paris, propriétaire d'un petit appartement, mon diplôme de marketing et l'argent de l'héritage de ma mère en poche et…c'est tout. Je restais seule jusqu'à ce que je trouve Zolpi. M'occuper de l'animal me rendit l'envie de m'occuper de moi. Romain n'aurait pas voulu que je dépérisse. Je rangeais mes souvenirs à la cave. Aidée par d'anciennes relations professionnelles je postulais pour un stage et me plongeais dans le travail. Le stage devint CDI et l'agence mon second chez moi.

Quand je relève mes yeux humides, je vois de la reconnaissance dans ceux de Rosalie. Je lui prends les mains et lui dis :  
- « Tu vois, les gens cabossés se reconnaissent entre eux. Toi et moi on n'est pas si différentes que ça…Et on n'a jamais trop d'amis pour se serrer les coudes. »  
Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, incline le buste et me serre dans ses bras :  
- « Merci… »  
- « Merci à toi… »  
Je me redresse et ne peux m'empêcher de blaguer :  
- « Et puis tu n'es plus la seule teigne des Cullen maintenant, on va pouvoir s'allier et diriger le monde muuarf arf arf ! »  
Elle ricane avant de redevenir sérieuse :  
- « En attendant de dominer le monde, il va déjà falloir affronter Carlisle…Si je n'y survis pas, je te lègue ma collection d'escarpins… »  
Je la regarde sans comprendre, elle passe ses doigts frais sur mon cou et la douleur se réveille…  
- « C'est moche à ce point ? »  
- « Disons que…Je suis dans merde »  
Si Rosalie Hale jure, c'est que ça doit être moche.

Nous revenons dans le salon, bras dessus - bras dessous.  
Emmett et Nessie s'affrontent sur la console, les boites du traiteur attendent sur le comptoir de la cuisine.  
Quand nous entrons, Emmett se retourne, me fait un grand sourire chaleureux, fixe le bas de mon visage et son sourire s'efface…  
- « Rosie…Babe, tu vas avoir des comptes à rendre… »  
Nessie se lève du canapé me faire un câlin. Je demande :  
- « Heu…vous avez tout entendu j'imagine… »  
Nessie hoche sa tête toujours collée contre mon torse et Emmett sort un « Ouaip' » sonore alors que sa femme vient se blottir dans ses bras.  
Nessie se recule et m'indique que Carlisle a été appelé en urgence à la clinique, il ne devrait plus tarder. Quand elle voit les marques dans mon cou elle grimace et me demande :  
- « Waaa…Tu t'es battue avec Rose ?! »  
- « Hum, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça…Si on allait diner ? »  
Nous en sommes au dessert, une délicieuse tartelette aux fraises quand Carlisle rentre enfin. Il entre dans le salon, fixe un moment l'impact dans le plâtre dans le mur d'en face et hausse les épaules.  
- « Il faudra nettoyer cela Emmett ! »  
Bon à savoir, Emmett est le coupable tout désigné.

Puis il s'approche de moi, attablée au comptoir et le voyant venir.  
Son sourire s'efface quand il remarque les bleus en forme de doigts et les traces d'ongles. J'ai décidé de jouer franc jeu et de ne pas le cacher, il l'aurait su de toute façon.  
Il scrute à nouveau les fissures dans le mur, puis mon cou. Il ferme les yeux, se pince l'arête du nez et prend de grandes inspirations. Je me lève alors et lui retire son écharpe. Il me regarde sans me voir, ses yeux ont viré au noir, je crois qu'il est furieux, rendu stoïque par une rage froide. Je l'enlace alors par la taille et lui lèche méticuleusement le cou. Tant pis pour Nessie et les autres. Là, Carlisle n'est pas bien et je sais que ça, le lécher, lui procure du bien-être.  
Il commence à se détendre et me rend mon câlin. Le nez dans la jointure de mon épaule, il me bécote doucement. Je le connais suffisamment maintenant pour comprendre qu'il en profite pour procéder à un examen pointilleux de mes marques. Une fois l'inspection terminée il se redresse et me caresse le visage, le cou et les épaules.  
- « Tu vas bien ? »  
- « Oui mon cœur, je vais bien, je suis bien. »  
C'est la première fois que je lui donne des petits noms comme mon cœur, j'espère que ça va le rassurer.  
- « Et si on allait se voir un film dans ta chambre ? »  
Il acquiesce et se dirige vers la chambre. Non sans avoir jeté un de ses regards assassins à Rosalie, recroquevillée sur les genoux de son mari…

Nous nous installons confortablement sous un grand plaid jeté sur le lit. L'écran de home cinéma descend du plafond (Je ne me lasse pas de ce gadget I-tech) et je mets le DVD de « This Must Be The Place » dans le vidéo projecteur. Je m'appuie sur la montagne de coussins et fais signe à Carlisle de s'installer entre mes jambes. Bah oui, ce ne sont pas toujours les garçons qui dirigent les câlins !  
Je le sens à des années lumières d'ici, toujours à ruminer sur mes bobos.  
Il s'installe d'abord pour regarder le film, puis finalement il se tourne sur le coté et glisse son bras derrière mon dos dans ma cambrure. Il se met presque en boule, les jambes relevées sous ma cuisse gauche. Sa tête calée sous mon sein se frotte à mon chemisier et sa main libre me malaxe la poignée d'amour la plus proche. Je lui caresse les cheveux et lui masse le crâne.  
Quand je le sens plus détendu, je mets le film en pause et lui raconte ma dispute avec Rosalie. J'ai cherché la vampire et quelques bleus ce n'est pas cher payé pour une amitié naissante. Je lui parle aussi de mon histoire. Il m'avoue avoir mené une petite enquête à mon sujet et avoir eu dans les mains mon dossier médical. Je ne suis pas ravie de cela mais bon, sur le moment je me tempère.  
Les vampires me paraissent assez intenses dans leurs relations amoureuses. Je le lui dis et il rit dans mon giron.  
- « Intense, c'est une charmante manière de le dire. Nous sommes en réalité obsessionnels et protecteurs voire tyranniques, surtout les mâles envers leurs femelles. A l'inverse, les femelles peuvent être d'une jalousie extrême. »  
- « Parce que je suis ta femelle ? » J'en ai envie ? Oui définitivement. J'ai besoin d'être rassurée…Mouiii je sais c'est enfantin…Mais je ne m'en vante pas…  
Il me jette un œil couleur caramel brun, possessif et volontaire :  
- « Oui. »  
Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour sourire bêtement. J'en frissonne de plaisir. Je remets le film en route et reprend mon massage.  
Quand il se met à ronronner, je sais que la crise est passée.


	12. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

J'ouvre un œil.

Le simple fait d'actionner ma paupière est douloureux. D'ailleurs je ne vois rien vu que je ne l'ouvre pas assez pour cela. Une voix douce et une odeur de benjoin m'enveloppe et je me sens sombrer à nouveau. Des doigts froids frôlent mon visage encore et encore, me refusant les bras de Morphée.  
Je me redresse, hagarde. Je me sens chiffonnée. Mes fringues son chiffonnées, mon visage est chiffonné, mon esprit ? Pareil. Qui suis-je ? Où vais-je ? Dans quelle étagère…j'ai mis le Guronzan ?  
Je me rappelle où je suis : La première classe d'un long courrier. Avec qui : Les Cullen. Mon voisin : Un vampire blond qui me fait des papillons dans le ventre quand il me sourit. Pourquoi : Passer Noël à Forks, Washington, USA.

J'essaie d'émerger mais franchement l'avion et moi ne sommes pas bons amis, je me sens vaseuse depuis des heures. J'ai l'impression de sentir le fennec et pas que de la bouche. Mais bon, on ne va pas chipoter quand on se fait balader à l'autre bout du monde pour Noël !  
Je me lève péniblement sous les yeux amusés de Carlisle. Forcément, en passant devant son siège je manque de lui tomber dessus. Loin de m'aider au contraire, il m'attire contre lui en riant et renifle mes seins à hauteur de son visage, empirant mon malaise vis-à-vis de ma propre ère, Nessie et Rosalie plaisantent gentiment. De l'autre coté, Emmett, pour une fois, ne relève pas. Dans les micro-toilettes de l'avion, j'essaie de me refaire une fraîcheur à défaut d'une beauté.  
Je suis partie par surprise. Carlisle m'attendait à la sortie du boulot comme tous les soirs. Sauf que ce vendredi-là était la veille de mes vacances. Une folie, deux semaines pour Noël et le nouvel an, des années que je ne l'avais pas fait ! Avant de rencontrer les Cullen, j'avais prévu de rejoindre une copine en Savoie et de me dérouiller sur les pistes avec ma planche de snow. Depuis le programme avait changé mais je n'avais pas vu si drastique.

Arrivée dans la Mercedes à la sortie du travail, nous n'allions plus chez lui mais à Londres par l'Eurostar. J'étais ravie, j'adore les surprises. Arrivés à Londres nous allions finalement à Gatwick et non pas dans la ville même. Dans l'aéroport nous retrouvâmes Rosalie, Emmett et Nessie. Je découvrais à la porte d'embarquement que nous nous envolions pour Seattle. Je décollais donc d'Angleterre dans ma tenue de travail avec pour seul bagage mon sac à main et un petit vanity que Rosalie avait eu la délicatesse de me fournir : Quelques soins de base en format lingette, une brosse à cheveux, des collants et des sous-vêtements de rechange. Quinze heures plus tard, toujours dans mon tailleur cintré et mes escarpins, je rêvais d'une douche brûlante, de mon jogging en jersey décoloré et des mes vieux chaussons molletonnés.

Une fois frottée au mieux à la lingette (pas de liquide en avion a dit l'agent de sécurité) je me sens un peu mieux à défaut de propre et fraîche. Par contre mes cheveux ont définitivement pris la forme de l'oreiller. Oreiller dont la trace a décidé de rester sur ma joue, tant qu'à faire. Je suis si fatiguée que mon œil gauche est en grève, à semi-ouvert. Bref, je vais débarquer aux USA avec une tête de zombie.

Nous atterrissons enfin. Dehors il ya des traces de neige, je me demande si elle a déjà fondu et quand il va neiger de nouveau.  
Après le poste de douane, nous apercevons Edouard et Bella venus nous chercher. A coté de Bella, un immense Amérindien, très charmant au passage, lance des sourires de cent mille volts dans notre direction. Il me suffit de voir l'expression de Nessie pour comprendre qu'il s'agit probablement de Jake.  
Effectivement, le jeune homme se présente sous le nom de Jacob Black. Il a l'air un peu surpris par mon apparence. Je le vois fixer mes piercings et mes cheveux, je me sens exotique pour le coup. J'essaie de discrètement rabattre ma frange dans le bon sens mais rien à faire. J'ai une sale gueule voilà. On fera mieux demain. Jacob fait ensuite de réguliers, et pas franchement discrets, allers-retours en Carlisle et moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui coince mais ça a l'air de coincer : L'opposition de nos deux looks, l'opposition de nos deux espèces… Il me semble qu'il ne soit pas mieux lui, un humain amoureux d'une hybride.  
J'essaie de rester courtoise et souriante. A vrai dire je suis épuisée et en pilote automatique. Derrière le sourire poli, la trace d'oreiller et l'œil vitreux, il ne reste que deux neurones à se battre en duel. Je monte à l'arrière dans la voiture de Rosalie, amenée par Bella, et je m'écroule de sommeil sur Carlisle avant même la sortie du parking. Je me réveille juste quand je le sens me porter. D'habitude je déteste cela, mais avec Carlisle, c'est différent. Je ne crains pas qu'il se blesse ou me fasse tomber. Je le laisse me conduire sur un lit qui sent bon le linge propre. Ca sent aussi le feu de bois, le benjoin et le musc. L'odorat est mon dernier sens à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Quand je me réveille, il est très tôt et il fait nuit. Je suis nue et Carlisle est enroulé autour de moi, nous-mêmes enroulés dans une couverture chauffante. Je m'étire et me colle un peu plus à sa peau tiédie. C'est une innovation géniale !  
- « J'espère que tu n'as pas profité de la situation… »  
Il frotte son nez dans ma nuque et se déplace pour me fixer de son regard ambré.  
- « J'avais besoin de te toucher et de te sentir. Nous nous sommes si peu vus ces derniers temps. J'ai pris sur moi mais je n'en pouvais plus. Alors oui, j'ai profité de ton inconscience pour te déshabiller lentement, t'admirer à la lueur de la lune et me frotter contre ta peau comme un assoiffé lèche les gouttes de rosée sur les feuilles des arbres…Avant de s'abreuver à la source… »  
Il m'embrasse alors avec douceur et détermination. Il descend ensuite dans mon cou, son nez frotte ma jugulaire, je suis encore embrumée de sommeil mais cela ne m'empêche pas de lui murmurer mon approbation.  
Depuis le début de notre relation, Carlisle parle de nous, de moi, comme d'un besoin viscéral, quelque chose qui influence son bien-être, j'avoue être intriguée et je me demande si c'est de la poésie ou une réalité. Je comptais lui poser la question avant nos projets de voyage. Et puis là tout de suite, ses lèvres sur mes épaules et ma nuque effacent toute velléité de discussion. Je soupire, détendue. Mais il faut que je lui dise avant qu'il ne s'emballe :  
- « Carlisle, je suis crevée, sérieusement j'ai envie de toi mais je suis tout juste bonne à faire l'étoile de mer… »  
Je sens son sourire contre ma peau. Il continue à m'embrasser et à explorer chaque parcelle de derme à sa portée tandis que mes mains parcourent paresseusement son corps.  
- « Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup étudié les asteoidea ? Hors je n'en n'avais pas rencontré des comme toi, il faut que j'étudie cela de près… » Il descend le long de mon corps vers le sud, mais ma gêne l'emporte.  
- « Non ! Je…Je vais prendre une douche d'abord ! »  
Je m'ébroue tel le fennec que je suis et crapahute tant bien que mal hors du cocon à la recherche un indice indiquant une salle de bain. Il soupire et m'indique la bonne porte.

Je découvre une superbe salle d'eau très masculine, recouverte de dalles de pierres gris-bleuté, une immense douche à l'italienne et, summum de l'opulence, un système de jet proposant la cascade et la pluie tropicale !  
Je me réveille complètement et commence à jouer avec les fonctions de la douche. J'ai toujours essayé de vivre simplement et écologiquement, mais je dois dire que la douche est un de mes péchés mignons. Je peux passez des heures à feuilleter des magasine de robinetterie design et je rêve d'installer chez moi une douche aussi moderne que celle dans laquelle je suis. Très vite la vapeur monte dans la pièce, je sens l'eau couler sur moi en rigoles, sous mes pieds les dalles sont chauffées et rugueuses. Je ne résiste pas et m'allonge de tout mon long sur la pierre tiède. L'eau sous forme de vapeur et de liquide s'accroche et glisse sur moi. Je suis aux anges. Je m'endormirai presque quand tout à coup l'eau que j'entends toujours se déverser ne coule plus sur mon corps. Je me rouvre les yeux et au-dessus, la grande silhouette pâle et nue de Carlisle me surplombe, sous le jet.

Je décide de profiter de cette vue en contre-plongée pour me rincer l'œil sur le galbe de ses cuisses, la courbe de ses fesses, le creux de sa colonne vertébrale, le développement de ses épaules, les tendons de son cou. Je le déguste tranquillement des yeux par cette vue insolite et si j'en crois ce que je vois, il a l'air d'apprécier l'inspection. Même s'il est en train de soigneusement se savonner les cheveux, il arbore une érection sans équivoque.  
Je me redresse alors et viens saluer d'un baiser l'étendard en question. Son sexe me répond d'un léger tressaillement et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour saisir l'invitation. J'alterne les coups de langues, j'explore tout la zone et pseudo-mordille l'intérieur de sa cuisse au passage. La nature de son derme ne me permet pas de le saisir complètement avec les dents. Je ne m'occupe pas du tout de ce qui se passe au-dessus de sa ceinture. Sa réaction en bas me suffit pour savoir que mes caresses sont appréciées.  
Alors je joue de ma bouche sur lui, j'utilise la douceur de l'intérieur de ma joue, la franche sensation de mon piercing sur son gland. Je l'avale et l'aspire avant de le libérer dans un sonore « Pop ! ». A ce geste, je sens son corps s'incliner. En levant les yeux je vois qu'il s'est appuyé d'une main sur le mur et que sa nuque baissée lui donne une jolie vue sur mon activité.  
Je soutiens alors son regard quand je le reprends en bouche et enroule ma langue sur sa longueur avant de refaire « pop ». Je lui lance un clin d'œil malicieux auquel il répond de manière instinctive en découvrant ses dents. Son désir fait toujours émerger le coté animal de sa personnalité.  
Je décide de jouer le chaud et le froid. J'avale sur son sexe plusieurs fois, le prenant entièrement en bouche, avant de reculer et d'administrer de délicats coup de langues sur son extrémité. Il gronde cette fois-ci. Ses yeux sont devenus deux fentes obsidiennes dans lesquelles je plonge sans vergogne comme je plonge sur son sexe.  
Quand il ferme les yeux, je sens qu'il n'est pas loin de la jouissance. Il me touche gentiment l'épaule, pour me prévenir. Cela ne m'arrête pas, au contraire, j'ai envie de le sentir éjaculer sur ma langue. Je le regarde et lui fait comprendre que non, je ne me reculerai pas. Je m'accroche à ses fesses, me l'enfile jusqu'à la luette et m'active sans répit jusqu'à ce que, dans ce grondement guttural qui lui est propre, il m'emplisse de sa saveur. Un pur concentré de lui.

Quand il a fini, je le nettoie et me recule avec une expression de chatte repue sur les lèvres.  
Il s'allonge à mes cotés sous l'eau chaude et joue avec mon sein :  
- « Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais envisagé… »  
- « Il me semble même que c'est l'inverse que tu avais prévu ! »  
Nous plaisantons encore un moment, il a envie de me rendre la politesse mais je commence à avoir froid sous la douche. De retour dans la chambre, nous abandonnons nos projets de galipettes quand la voix tonitruante d'Emmett nous enjoint cordialement à les rejoindre en bas pour le petit déjeuner :  
- « Hey les lapins en haut, ce n'est pas qu'on n'aime pas vous entendre vous envoyer en l'air mais il y a des pancakes tout chauds sur la table ! »  
Emmett, toujours aussi délicat…


	13. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Je m'habille chaudement d'un jean taille haute et d'un pull très rétro déposés sur le lit ( Alice est une fée !) avant de descendre.  
La vue des pancakes arrosés de sirop d'érable me fait oublier toute bonne manière et je m'empiffre presque aussi vite que Jacob assis en face de moi. On se regarde de temps en temps, pleins d'interrogations…Mais les pancakes sont visiblement prioritaires. Nous mastiquons de concert au lieu de discuter. Au grand amusement des vampires aux alentours.  
Quand enfin nous sommes rassasiés, j'ai un peu honte de la quantité de pancakes avalés mais je me rassure en me disant que, même si Nessie en a mangé moins que moi, Jake en a gobé au moins le double. Bella aux fourneaux a tout de la ménagère comblée dans son tablier à volants.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'entamer la discussion que Rosalie m'entraîne dans son antre. Enfin le garage. Et là c'est Noyel. Je sautille d'un véhicule à l'autre, admirant les détails mécaniques peaufinés par la présentation experte de Rose. Je m'extasie devant la finition carbone de sa Porsche Boxter, le moteur dopé de la Vanquish de Bella, la personnalisation de la fameuse Jeep d'Emmett…Quand j'arrive près des motos, je crois que je mouille ma culotte. Je n'en finis pas de d'admirer les bolides fuselés. J'ai mon permis, je l'avais passé avec Romain. La moto fait partie des choses qui font battre mon cœur plus fort, avec les sports de glisse et autres pratiques de casse-cous.  
Ahhh si je pouvais en emprunter une et piquer un petit deux cents sur l'autoroute, cela me rappellerait des souvenirs…

Tous les garçons sans exception vont chasser entre hommes et j'en profite pour visiter le reste de l'immense demeure. Tout comme à Paris, une palette de neutres beiges, blancs et bruns dominent les pièces principales. La salle de bain de Carlisle est peut-être bien la pièce la plus sombre de la maison. Alice me fait visiter ensuite chaque dressing, le sien, celui de Rosalie et…Le mien. Dans le placard de Carlisle, une porte m'est désormais consacrée et derrière celle-ci j'ai de quoi m'habiller et me chausser pour le reste de ma vie. Je suis médusée. J'en tombe les fesses sur la moquette, le regard rivé à la rangée de cintres.  
- « Heuu Alice, je ne viens que quinze jours hein…Tu n'as pas fait un peu fort là ? »  
Alice passe donc une bonne heure à m'expliquer comment est organisé le dressing et pourquoi il est important que je possède des mules estivales lors d'un séjour en Décembre. Elle semble décidée à me faire essayer ses achats. Mais je résiste. Oui, moi Cyrielle Laban, je résiste à ce petit bout de femme qui n'hésite pas à jouer sur la corde sensible pour essayer de me faire passer une robe de soirée rouge à 9h00 du matin.

J'arrive à m'extirper de ses griffes et les laisser toutes les deux parler chiffons pour redescendre emmitouflée dans un gros manteau. Par les baies vitrées qui donnent sur la vallée en pente douce derrière la maison, Nessie et Bella sont en plein bonhomme de neige dans le parc. Je m'interroge sur leurs liens mère-fille. Elles sont l'air parfois si proches et si distantes…Bella, à la fois enfantine et adulte…Cette jeunesse me rappelle notre écart d'âge et réveille en moi ce sentiment de protection qui émerge de plus en plus souvent en présence de Nessie.  
Je les rejoins avec un couteau de cuisine et une carotte. Pour le nez du bonhomme. Très vite nous plaisantons et rions aux éclats autour de ce bonhomme qui peine à tenir debout. Quelques boules de neige volent. J'apprends à mieux connaître Bella, qui couve Nessie du regard malgré une sorte de réserve qui semble lui être naturelle.

Tout à coup une forme émerge à une cinquantaine de mètres l'orée du bois sur notre gauche. Sa couleur fauve tranche dans ce paysage neigeux et attire mon regard. Mon cœur s'arrête avant de repartir dans un rythme saccadé. Je ne réfléchis plus, mon instinct prend le dessus. Je me glisse lentement devant Bella et Nessie, les cachant du champ de vision du monstrueux animal et je leur murmure les dents serrées :  
- « Rentrez à la maison tout de suite. »  
Le cœur au bord des lèvres, terrifiée, je vois la bête sortir lentement du bois et trottiner vers nous. Mon pauvre couteau de cuisine que je serre comme une forcenée dans mon poing n'est qu'un maigre réconfort. Plus l'animal approche plus l'horreur de glace. Il s'agit d'un loup. Un énorme loup. Un putain de loup de la taille d'un poney !  
Je me fige sans réussir à quitter la bête des yeux qui continue à s'approcher tranquillement. Je me prépare à devoir faire le choix d'une vie : Fuir ou se battre, « Fight or Flight » comme on dit ici. Je suis sûre de deux choses, je vais mourir ici dans cette neige immaculée, j'imagine déjà le contraste avec la couleur de mon sang. Je ne partirais pas sans combattre, pour Carlisle. Pour garder cet espoir fou que je survive et le revoie.

- « Jake ! »

Nessie me contourne et se précipite vers l'animal, enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure de son cou. Bella me prend par le bras et me tapote gentiment la main :  
- « Cyrielle, c'est Jacob, c'est un métamorphe, détends-toi tout va bien… »  
Je la regarde sans comprendre, mon regard passe de l'une aux autres sans parvenir à imprimer ce qu'elle vient de me dire.  
Je sens que le coup du loup géant c'est trop pour moi et je m'assois dans la neige, la tête entre les genoux.  
J'essaie de contenir ma crise de panique, de ne pas vomir, de ne pas m'évanouir.  
Je ferme les yeux et travaille sur ma respiration pendant que Bella me frotte gentiment le dos. Quand je me redresse, un long moment plus tard, je suis frigorifiée. Jacob a repris son apparence humaine et a l'air franchement désolé de m'avoir terrorisée.

Nous rentrons et nous réchauffons et discutons autour d'un bon thé à la cannelle. J'apprends avec stupeur l'existence des métamorphes et des loups-garous, l'histoire des Quileutes et surtout, l'histoire de l'imprégnation improbable de Jake sur Nessie. Un pressentiment me fait demander des détails sur cette partie du récit et c'est à Jake d'avoir l'air étonné :  
- « Carlisle ne t'en a pas parlé ? »  
Mes antennes flairent un truc énorme qui ne va pas me plaire, je me détends et réponds à la légère.  
- « Ben heuu non pas vraiment…Il aurait du ? »  
Jake se frotte le crâne et grimace. Bella est sur le point de l'arrêter quand il balance la bombe :  
- « Bahhh…C'est quand même ton Ame Sœur… »

Je feins de bien digérer l'information. Au fond de moi, ça ne passe pas du tout. Moi qui refuse de croire au destin, j'ai l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce. Je me sens stupide d'avoir cru à son intérêt pour moi. Comme il me l'a dit le soir où j'ai découvert son secret, si je suis son Ame Sœur, son existence dépend de la mienne et vu que je suis beaucoup moins pérenne que lui, il vaut mieux m'avoir à l'œil et sous protection.

Quand les gars reviennent de leur chasse en soirée, nous montons dans sa chambre et je le confronte à ma manière, brut de béton :  
- « Je suis ton Ame Sœur ? »  
Il reste silencieux un moment et me répond :  
- « Oui. »  
Son affirmation fait monter la colère en moi, je me sens bête de ne pas avoir compris. Je continue mon interrogatoire, j'ai besoin d'avoir mal jusqu'au bout pour bien intégrer le message :  
- « Donc s'il m'arrive malheur, il t'arrive malheur aussi… »  
Il incline sa tête sur le coté, son regard couleur caramel me caresse et me réchauffe.  
Mais il faut que je sois forte et que je résiste, je ne veux plus vivre dans les faux-semblants.  
- « Oui. Mais c'est plus profond que cela. Il m'est physiquement douloureux d'être loin de toi. J'ai besoin de ton contact, il m'apporte de l'apaisement… »  
Peine perdue pour mon self-control, je n'arrive plus à me contenir et je le coupe.  
- « J'ai cru comprendre oui, que tu pouvais ressentir des émotions désagréables quand je m'éloignais…Et le fait que j'ai du caractère, ça te gène aussi ?! »  
Il rit doucement :  
- « Ah ça, ton tempérament…Sachant que moi-même je suis un Alpha…Mais bon, je n'ai pas eu le choix … » Il relève les yeux, un sourire en coin.

Les yeux baissés je ne vois pas son expression tendre, je serre les dents à m'en faire claquer les tendons. Non je ne pleurerai pas !  
- « J'ai besoin d'un moment humain. »  
En prenant soin d'éviter son regard, j'attrape mon sac à main sur la commode et fonce dans la salle de bain.

Je descends le couvercle des WC et m'assois, le poing dans la bouche de peur de geindre. Mon regard se brouille et bientôt de grosses larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues. Je crois que c'est toute l'émotion de la journée qui sort. Quand je reprends une inspiration tremblante. Le toc-toc à la porte indique que Carlisle a l'a entendue :  
- « Cyrielle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
- « Rien rien ! »  
Tu parles, avec cette voix chevrotante ça veut plutôt dire le contraire…Les coups se font plus pressants à la porte.  
- « Love, ça ne va pas je l'entends tu sais, sors s'il te plait… »  
Ce petit surnom a l'effet d'une aiguille dans ma poitrine et j'affermis ma voix avant de lui répondre d'un ton hargneux :  
- « Je vais bien putain ! J'ai besoin d'un semblant de solitude, je sortirais quand je serais prête, c'est tout ! »  
- « Ok je reste de l'autre coté de la porte, pas loin… »  
Bah tiens, faudrait pas me perdre de vue…

Je n'ai plus envie de rien entendre, je voudrais être sous ma couette dans mon appartement, seule avec moi-même.  
Je voudrais ne plus être là et savoir que je ne suis pour lui qu'un gadget sophistiqué de survie qui lui est tombé dessus sans qu'il n'en ait jamais voulu.  
Je voudrais être une dinde décérébrée et fade qui ne se foutrait totalement de savoir que ce qui lui plait chez moi, c'est mon génome et rien d'autre.  
Je voudrais croire qu'il m'a aimée au moins un peu pour moi. Mais je suis trop acide pour croire aux contes de fée.  
Je branche ma musique, m'enroule dans un peignoir moelleux, m'installe dans un coin de la pièce et ferme les yeux.


	14. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

J'ai passé la nuit sur un matelas de serviettes dans la salle de bain. Les écouteurs de mon téléphone vissés sur les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre, juste ma musique et basta. Je n'ai presque pas pleuré, presque pas.  
Du bruit dans la maison me réveille et quand je me redresse je me cogne contre le rebord du lavabo…Bon, ça va encore être une journée de merde ?!  
Mon reflet dans le miroir me renvoie un regard mauvais. Ma colère est toujours là, sous contrôle. Ma douleur aussi, il m'a terriblement blessée hier soir. Ne parlons pas des yeux bouffis et du visage fripé…

Je prends une douche et après quelques tergiversations, je me décide à sortir. Il est là, assis bord du lit, les coudes sur les genoux. Quand je sors, il relève la tête :  
- « Cyrielle… »  
Je l'arrête les deux mains levées, je n'arrive même pas à le regarder.  
-« Non, ça va, j'ai compris. Là ce n'est pas le moment, je ne suis pas assez calme pour cela. Désolée.»

Je suis désolée pour toi, que tu sois coincé par le hasard de la génétique avec moi.  
Je suis désolée que ça te fasse autant chier.  
Je suis désolée que ça me fasse aussi mal.

Je prends les affaires de ski laissées par Alice et retourne me changer dans la salle de bain. Nous allons à Hurricane Ridge. J'ai hâte de glisser sur la mer blanche, ça va me faire du bien je pense.  
Quand je ressors, il n'est plus là. Je descends déjeuner, mon rire sonne faux mais personne n'a la mauvaise idée de relever. Au moment du départ, je monte dans le Cayenne et visse mes écouteurs. Juste pas envie de parler. Du tout. Je crois que je dors même un peu. Quand nous arrivons en bout de piste, c'est Emmett qui me porte et me balade au sommet.  
Carlisle m'observe, je sais qu'il voudrait discuter, rattraper ce qu'il a dit…Rattraper quoi…Pour en faire quoi…Pour faire semblant ? Je ne fais jamais semblant.

Après l'échauffement, la première descente se passe tranquillement. Je suis loin derrière, je teste la planche de snowboard, la piste et surtout je retrouve mes repères. Je me laisse tomber plusieurs fois pour voir si j'ai toujours de bons réflexes. Je suis dans ma bulle neigeuse.  
J'ai quand même le temps de remarquer le style très fluide du Blond sur ses skis. Les cheveux soyeux dans le vent et la peau scintillante. Mon cœur bat plus fort à chaque fois que je le regarde. Je décide de ne plus lui accorder un regard.

Quand j'arrive en bas près des voitures, les blagues fusent.  
- « Bah alors ? C'est pas toi la pro du snow ? » Emmett ne me rate jamais…  
J'en ai beaucoup fait à une époque, Romain était un fou de glisse et il m'a transmis le virus…Je suis juste un peu rouillée…  
- « Et si tu me remontais plutôt ? »  
La deuxième descente se passe tout aussi gentiment, je fais quelques sauts, ça passe tout seul, les réflexes reviennent vite et je suis bien contente d'avoir continué le sport sur la Wii à la maison. Évidemment je me fais charrier en bas, mais je ne dis rien, je n'ai rien à prouver aux autres, juste à moi.  
De retour en haut de la piste, j'indique à Emmett de filer devant, je vais faire mon truc toute seule et je ne veux pas le retarder. Il s'en va et me voilà seule.

Un petit sourire s'étire sur mes lè retire mon casque un instant et y fixe les oreilles de chat en moumoutte rose fluo que je garde toujours dans mon sac à main. Mes oreilles fétiches pour la glisse.  
Je remets mon casque, ajuste mes lunettes, mes gants et fais le tour de mes fixations. Une dernière chose avant de glisser : D'un doigt ganté, je lance ma playlist des Bloody Beetroots en commençant par « Warp 1.9 »…Et l'incline la planche.

Je pars beaucoup plus vite, ramassée sur moi-même pour gagner de la vitesse. Au premier virage je sens que c'est bon, je suis dans mon élément. Je descends comme une bombe, la musique hurle dans mon casque, mon cœur bat dans mes oreilles, mon estomac est dans ma gorge et je sens le vent siffler sur ma combinaison.

Je. Suis. Bien.

L'adrénaline dope mes réflexes, je négocie mes virages au plus serré. En milieu de parcours je ralentis un peu et m'amuse à faire des bons et des figures sur les reliefs. Puis je vois Carlisle en bas à plusieurs centaines de mètres, arrêté et le visage tourné vers moi. Je m'arrête, je n'ai pas envie de le rejoindre…Visiblement il a décidé du contraire.  
Je me décide finalement à repartir. Ma glisse prend de la vitesse, mon objectif est de faire un chrono. J'utilise mes reconnaissances du parcours pour prendre toutes les options qui vont me faire gagner du temps. Je passe devant Carlisle sans un regard. De toute façon je suis bien trop concentrée sur ce que je fais pour m'occuper de lui. Il me rattrape et me suit de près, ça m'agace, on ne peut plus skier en paix ou quoi ?

Quand j'aperçois les voitures et les autres en bas, je bifurque à droite de la piste. Celle-ci descend en ligne droite jusqu'en bas alors que mon chemin va m'amener en travers sur le rocher recouvert de neige, à l'aplomb du Cayenne. J'avais repéré l'endroit dès l'arrivée :  
Quand on a trainé avec des glisseurs, on a vite l'œil pour les figures foireuses et celle-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle.

Je ralentis franchement à l'abord du rocher, respire un bon coup, serre les fesses et saute dans le vide vers le toit du 4X4 un mètre plus bas, j'atterris en douceur, amortissant avec les genoux, je continue de glisser, deuxième chute sur le capot, toujours souple, et enfin le sol où je m'arrête, mon postérieur frôle le sol mais non je ne me croûte pas !  
Je me retourne, regarde la voiture et le rocher au dessus.  
Je suis fière de moi et j'adore la sensation de mon cœur qui bat la chamade dans ma poitrine. Exaltée, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une petite danse de la victoire. Non je ne suis pas complètement rouillée !

Quand je me retourne, Carlisle juste derrière moi me surprend et je manque de tomber. Il me rattrape par la taille et me colle à lui :  
- « On peut discuter, maintenant que tu as rayé la carrosserie de ma voiture ? »  
Je me raidis. Les autres ont remonté la piste et nous laissés seuls. Carlisle m'emmène à l'écart et nous nous asseyons dans la neige. Il me regarde et je suis tout à coup très intéressée par les coutures de mes gants.  
- « Cyrielle, si tu es mon Ame Sœur, c'est parce que tu as en toi toutes les caractéristiques complémentaires aux miennes. »  
Je ricane, il continue :  
- « Et ces caractéristiques sont surtout des traits de caractère, des schémas de comportement, des visions de la vie. »  
Je le laisse poursuivre en silence :  
- « Tu es ce qu'il me faut, dans l'existence. Tu me stimules et me rassures. Avec toi je me sens entier et en accord avec ma complexité. Je suis un Alpha, un créateur de clan, un chef. J'ai besoin à mes coté d'une compagne de caractère. Alors même s'il y a des frictions, ta rencontre reste la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années, depuis des siècles si je puis dire… »  
Je secoue la tête et lui répond sans oser croiser son regard :  
- « Je ne suis qu'une humaine, Carlisle, une simple humaine qui a le seul mérite d'être revenue de son enfer personnel avec le cœur en bouillie, terrifiée par l'amour, et le corps sérieusement amoché. Même si tu n'a jamais rien dit sur mes cicatrices, nous savons tous les deux leur laideur. »

Prononcer ces mots réveille mes vieilles craintes de rejet et les traces sur mon ventre me tiraillent mais je crois que le moment est venu de purger tout cela.  
- « Ce truc de l'Ame Sœur, ça me blesse, car j'ai l'impression que finalement, on m'a imposée à toi. »  
Il se rapproche et attire mon visage à lui. J'ai la faiblesse de lever les yeux. Son regard est d'un doré lumineux qui m'enveloppe et me réchauffe. Je me sens céder dans mes résolutions.  
- « Tu te trompes. Tu ne m'as pas été imposée. Je t'ai choisie. »  
Ses lèvres glacées m'effleurent et il me sourit, gêné. Je sens les miennes bleuies par ce contact.

Il semble se gonfler de motivation avant de poursuivre :  
- « Je dois t'avouer que le jour où je t'ai choisie, je ne t'ai plus lâchée d'une semelle… »  
Je hausse un sourcil et il grimace…  
- « Tant que nous sommes aux confidences…Tu sais l'appartement en face de chez toi…Je l'ai acheté…Le lendemain de notre première rencontre… » Naaan…Je n'y crois pas…  
- « Est-ce que tu m'as…regardée ? »Il baisse les yeux et hoche la tête.  
Des impressions rejaillissent et j'ai une sensation de déjà vu quand les rouages de mon esprit s'imbriquent :  
- « Quand j'enlevais mes bas, c'était toi ? »  
Il se racle la gorge avant de répondre :  
- « Oui…C'était...sublime »  
Je reste calme. Je. Reste. Calme. Non je ne vais pas m'énerver.  
- « Et qu'as-tu vu d'autre ? »  
- « ...A peu près tout… »  
Je me remémore tous mes moments d'intimité de célibataire.  
Les raids camembert-tartine-jus de fruit au goulot le dimanche après-midi à poil dans la cuisine , les karaokés improbables, la porte des WC perpétuellement ouverte, les séances de masturbation sauvage… Puis ferme les yeux, retire mes gants et me masse les tempes.  
- « Tu te rends compte que non seulement c'est tordu mais en plus c'est terriblement gênant pour moi ? »  
Il a l'air dans ses petits souliers alors que je lutte pour tempérer mes émotions. Mon visage me chauffe, je dois être écarlate.  
- « Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, l'intensité des vampires…Quand je pense que j'ai tancé Edouard pour avoir fait la même chose avec Bella…Quand ça a été mon tour j'ai compris… »

Finalement, je respire un bon coup et me retourne, mi-figue, mi-raisin :  
- « Tu es conscient qu'il va y avoir des conséquences, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire…Jouer les pervers et violer mon intimité…Ça va se payer…»  
Il me regarde hésitant et je lui souris vraiment.  
La tempête est passée et l'idée de concocter une vengeance occupe mes bas instincts.  
Il se penche, me fait rouler dans la neige et picore mon visage de baisers.  
- « J'attends ta vengeance avec impatience, Love. »


	15. Chapitre 14

_* Pour le fun, je vous conseille d'écouter "Bad Romance" de Lady Gaga pendant la lecture ^^...  
Et puis au fait, y'a un peu de BDSM à la fin du chapitre, z'êtes prévenus !_

**CHAPITRE 14**

Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller…  
Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de relever un DCDE (Défi Crétins D'Emmett ) ?  
Est-ce que j'ai tant envie que ça d'avoir les clés de sa moto ?  
Le souvenir du puissant bolide bleu m'aide à retrouver la niaque et à ne pas me dégonfler…Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir…  
Et puis quand on a ouvert sa grande gueule, faut assumer après…  
-« Même pas cap' de faire un karaoké sur Lady Gaga ! » Qu'il m'a dit…Et forcément il a fallu que je l'ouvre :  
- « Pour les clés de ta Yamaha ? T'as non seulement le karaoké mais la choré qui va avec ! »  
- « Chiche ?! »…Faut pas me dire chiche…

Quelques jours après, me voilà dans le couloir menant au salon à attendre le lancement de la musique, une scène a été aménagée ( pas merci Alice, pas merci du tout ! ), y'a même des spots ! Gloups !  
J'ai demandé à Carlisle de participer, c'est plus facile pour moi de ne pas être toute seule sur la scène. Et j'ai quelques comptes à régler. Il est donc assis sur un tabouret au milieu de l'estrade. Personne ne sait ce que j'ai préparé, mis à part Alice qui m'a promis que ça se passerait bien…Ouai biensur….  
Je sens le trac, ce stress qui me porte et va me faire me lâcher une fois la musique lancée…Je me répète ma devise :  
- « Si tu le fais, tu le fais à fond »

J'entends les premières secondes de « Bad Romance » et je déboule dans le salon, direct vers la scène. J'entends les premières réactions.  
Moi qui suis toujours en noir, là je porte une perruque blonde et de grandes cuissardes en vinyle blanc qui dépassent à peine de la longue et enveloppante cape de catcheur en satin blanc, bricolée-maison. Voyant que je me prends au jeu de la Diva, mon public m'encourage, Emmett est plié de rire. S'il savait la suite…Je me demande si les vampires peuvent se pisser dessus…Je tourne autour de Carlisle et je me frotte à lui comme Gaga dans ses clips…Chaudasse…A fond…

Au premier refrain, je me place dos au public, face à lui et j'ouvre ma cape version exhib'. Ses sourcils remontent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et sa bouche s'ouvre d'un coup avant de se refermer dans un claquement sec…Trop tard mon p'tit lapin, Cyrielle-la-machine-à-show est lancé continue ma chorégraphie, chantant à tue-tête dans mon faux-micro, laissant tomber ma cape à terre. J'entends des sifflets, des « No Shit ! ».

Je ne lâche rien, provocatrice et complètement désinhibée dans ma mini-robe bustier en vinyle blanc. Elle s'ouvre d'un grand zip sur le devant et le laçage au dos permet de l'ajuster à mes courbes en creusant la taille. Sur ma poitrine, on discerne un rectangle rouge qui plonge sous la robe…Je m'amuse beaucoup en fait…Carlisle a visiblement chaud, je tourne autour de lui, lui caresse les cheveux avant de repousser sa tête dans la pure Bitchitude…car

- « I'm a freak bitch, baby ! » *

La chanson arrive à sa fin et il me reste encore un atout dans ma manche. Je me replace bien en face de Carlisle (et surtout bien dos au public) et je commence à ouvrir lentement le zip de ma robe en prenant garde que lui-seul voit ce qu'il y a en dessous. Il ouvre de grands yeux, sidérés, et me fait doucement non de la tête…Et moi je lui fais Ohh mais si si !

- « J'ai ton amour et je veux ta revanche… » *

C'est le voyeur qui est pris à son propre jeu, et une vengeance de réglée, une !  
La robe s'ouvre doucement et laisse apparaître mes seins bandés de chatterton rouge pompier. La bande partie du milieu de ma poitrine, descend plein sud jusqu'entre mes jambes et…c'est tout. Je suis assez fière de ma croix. Sur le Chatterton de mes seins j'ai écrit « Carlisle's Bitch ». Tenant fermement les pans de ma robe, j'ondule des épaules et des hanches, lui tire la langue avant d'éclater de rire. Il est scotché sur sa chaise complètement immobile comme seule son espèce sait le faire. Ses yeux parcourent sans répit la vue que je lui offre. La tente est montée dans son pantalon. Je crois qu'il est médusé.  
Je referme la robe et termine la chanson au grand dam d'Emmett qui siffle et réclame le retrait de la robe avant de se prendre une tape sur le crâne de la part de sa femme. La musique s'arrête et je quitte la scène sans un regard ni pour Carlisle ni pour les autres. Diva jusqu'au bout.  
Arrivée dans le couloir, je fais ma petite danse de la victoire. Qui c'est qui a gagné une moto !

Je n'ai pas le temps de retourner dans le salon réclamer mon dû qu'une masse m'attrape, me porte et me plaque contre le mur. Je couine de surprise et j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de Carlisle, noirs d'encre. Il me porte coincée entre lui et le mur, mes cuisses calées sur ces hanches et mes chevilles croisées sur ses fesses par réflexe de préhension…Et ma robe dangereusement remontée, autour de ma taille…  
- « Heu…Tu te rends compte que je suis cul nu dans le couloir ? »  
Il me répond d'un grondement menaçant et d'un coup de rein pour le moins bien placé… Je me sens rougir…Il esquisse un sourire prédateur…  
- « Enfin un peu de gêne Mademoiselle Laban… »  
Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre car l'espace se remet à bouger et je me retrouve dans sa chambre, devant le lit. Il m'y jette sans ménagement et j'atterris comme un sac à patates. Les fesses à l'air et l'entrejambe franchement exposée pour le coup…Je suis assez…scotchée. Je ne bouge pas j'attends la suite.  
Il se plante devant moi, immense, le regard rendu vicieux par le calcul de la situation.  
- « Il me semble que tout à l'heure je t'ai fais « non » de la tête, sur scène… »  
Je n'arrive pas à retenir un sourire en coin. Je joue les innocentes :  
- « Ah ? Je n'ai pas bien vu, j'étais très concentrée sur ma chorégraphie »  
- « Tu en es bien sûre ? »  
Il se penche, les bras en appui sur le lit de chaque coté de mes hanches. Je sens que ça craint mais non, je persiste, tête de lard un jour, mauvaise foi toujours…  
- « Oui oui ! »  
En un tournemain, il me pivote sur le coté et m'assène une claque retentissante sur la fesse. Je piaille de surprise et de douleur. Je me retiens de frotter ma main sur la zone. Ses yeux se durcissent et il me redemande :  
- « Donc tu n'as pas fait exprès de me provoquer et de me faire bander devant toute ma famille ? »  
- « Non non ! Nooonnn ! Gnnnhin hin hin »

Je n'ai pas tenu et ma dénégation s'est transformée en ricanement coupable.  
Je sais que ça va chier pour mon matricule mais dans ces cas là, ne dit-on pas « Toujours nier, jamais avouer » ?  
Fuir par contre, ça c'est jouable. Je sais, il y a des moments où je suis très optimiste mais c'est l'instinct…Et mon instinct me dit qu'il est parfaitement jouable d'essayer d'esquiver la fessée d'un vampire déterminé…  
Je commence à reculer sur le lit. Là c'est lui qui se met à rire. Un rire franc, joyeux. Quand il a fini de s'esclaffer, je suis debout de l'autre coté du lit à me demander par quel miracle je vais bien pouvoir le contourner et sortir en moins d'un centième de seconde…

Il pose les mains sur ses hanches et incline la tête sur le coté :  
- « Cyrielle…tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu essaies de faire ? »  
Il arbore son petit sourire sexy et venimeux, celui qui me dit qu'il va me manger tout cru…Toujours nier…  
- « Moi ?...Rien »…visage d'ange, mains derrière le dos…  
Il saute sur le bord opposé du lit se penche en avant et gronde. A chaque pas le bruit enfle dans sa poitrine et mon cœur bat un peu plus fort…Je regarde la porte et…Il m'attrape.  
L'espace se remet à bouger, un tissu se déchire et quand le mouvement s'arrête je suis nue en travers de ses cuisses, la face dans un oreiller.  
Je me redresse sur les coudes, prête à ruer, mais déjà sa main m'attrape la nuque :  
- « Si tu cries, c'est dans l'oreiller, compris ? » Je serre les lèvres et ne réponds pas. Une claque s'abat sur mes fesses.  
-« Compris ?! »  
- « Oui Monsieur ! » Je trouve que ma voix manque d'aplomb.  
- « Tu vas recevoir 25 claques et tu va les compter : 5 pour m'avoir désobéi. 5 pour m'avoir provoqué. 5 pour m'avoir menti…et 5 parce que j'adore te sentir te tortiller contre moi et…5 autres pour t'entendre gémir. Ton Safeword est Stop, comme d'habitude. Tu as compris ?»  
- « Oui Monsieur. » Je sens ma mâchoire contractée, ma résistance à son autorité.  
- « Au fait…plus tu bouges plus il a des coups supplémentaires »  
- « Oui MonsiiiAaaïïeuhhh ! » La première vient de tomber.  
-« Un ! »  
Paf ! Fesse droite  
- « Deux »  
Paf ! Fesse gauche. J'avale ma salive.  
- « Trois »  
A cinq je me demande si je vais y arriver, il ne plaisante pas avec les punitions.  
A dix je serre les dents, j'avais oublié comme une simple fessée à la main pouvait faire un mal de chien. Chaque un impact me fait glisser. Je me replace et retend mon postérieur à chaque fois. Oui, quand j'obéis, j'obéis bien.  
A quinze je m'accroche à l'oreiller, je gémis à peine, ça lui ferait trop plaisir…Il le sent et m'assène les cinq suivantes au même endroit pour me faire brailler. Ca ne rate pas.  
- « AïAïAïeuhhh ! Vingt ! »  
Il passe sa main entre mes cuisses et j'entends son rire profond.  
- « Ça te plait on dirait…coquine… »  
Maintenant, il n'y a pas que mes fesses de rouges.  
Il continue à frapper et à me caresser le sexe. J'arrive au bout de la punition à bout de souffle et la tête à l'envers. Ne sachant si j'ai envie de pleurer ou envie de jouir. Mes yeux sont aussi humides que mon entre-jambe.

Il se dégage de mon corps et me laisse à plat ventre sur le bord du lit.  
- « Ne bouge pas » Les fesses en feu et la nuque basse je m'en garde bien.  
Je l'entends dans mon dos. Un bruit d'étoffe et de…fermeture éclair…  
- « Mets-toi à quatre patte et cambres-toi. » Je m'exécute.  
- « Écarte plus que ça, je veux te voir. » J'écarte les cuisses, un peu gênée. Quand je ne contrôle pas la situation, je me sens plus vulnérable et inhibée.  
J'imagine la vue que je lui offre, les traces rouges de ses mains sur mes fesses rebondies, mes lèvres moites et entre-ouvertes, mes cuisses rondes qui tremblent un peu.  
Je sens qu'il s'approche et monte sur le lit. Ses mains s'arriment à mes hanches, sa queue pulse et glisse contre mon sexe. Il se penche sur mon dos, d'une main il attrape un sein qu'il empoigne et serre franchement. Je gémis et m'arque un peu plus, cherchant la friction contre son pelvis. Sa voix gronde et son souffle contre mon dos me fait frissonner.  
- « Demande-le » Je me mors les lèvres et soupire :  
- « Baises-moi…S'il te plait…Carlisle » Il ne me fait pas répéter évidemment.  
Il se redresse et me pénètre jusqu'à la garde. Ca glisse tout seul et c'est divin ! Dans mon dos, un autre grondement satisfait. Je devais être très, très humide.  
Il ressort complètement et revient d'un autre franc coup de rein qui ébranle tout mon corps. Je m'accroche au dessus de lit et ne peux retenir mes gémissements de plaisir. L'étreinte est profonde et il accélère le rythme. Sa violence me ravit mais je n'arrive pas à tenir sous ses coups de butoir, je commence à glisser. Il attrape un gros coussin et le cale contre mes cuisses.  
« Allonge-toi et cambre toi ». Sa voix rauque d'excitation et son ton sans équivoque provoquent des vibrations jusque dans mon clitoris. Je descends à plat ventre, le coussin calé sous le bassin, les orteils enfoncés dans la couette à la recherche d'un appui. Il reprend ses va-et-vient, parfois doucement, parfois plus vite et plus fort. Je sens la pression dans mon bassin, mon sexe masse le sien et mon clitoris commence à pulser…Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à demander avant de…  
- « Jouis pour moi ! »  
Je crois que j'ai commencé à « Jou… »…C'est une déferlante, un tsunami. Je grogne de plaisir, complètement bestiale dans mon orgasme. Il me semble sortir un « Oh-vas-y-putain-ouiiii ! » des grands jours. Ahem, plus le plaisir est grand plus le langage se dégrade.  
Il me laisse aller au bout avant je jouir à son tour. Le fait de le sentir gonfler et éjaculer réanime une dernière étincelle orgasmique et je l'accompagne dans un plaisir beaucoup plus silencieux. Lui au même moment, explose dans une sorte de Roarrr de grand Félin. Il reste longtemps sur la cime de sa jouissance. Avant de retomber et de s'allonger de tout son long sur mon corps.  
Ses mains, auparavant en appui sur les coudes et plantées dans le matelas, se détachent des trous qu'il y a fait et viennent se glisser sous-moi pour câliner ma poitrine. Je sens son visage contre mes omoplates. Il se frotte contre mon dos, dépose des baisers et des coups de langue. Le ronron dans sa poitrine résonne dans la mienne.  
Quand il soupire et fait mine de se retirer, je l'agrippe par les cuisses et le visage à demi-tourné vers lui, j'émets un grognement désapprobateur.  
- « Naaan…steuplé…caliiin ! » Son sourire s'élargit.  
- « Okayyy Chérie ! »  
Il attrape un pan de la couette et nous enroule dedans. Nous voilà en cuillères. Lui collé de tout son long contre moi, une jambe entre les miennes. Son bras passé sous ma nuque descend entre mes seins et me serre contre lui. Son autre bras s'enroule dans le creux de ma taille. Je me sens en train de sombrer dans un sommeil post-orgasmique quand je l'entends murmurer contre ma nuque :  
- «…I…Love you…Dors bien mon cœur..»  
Et là mon inconscient s'exprime sûrement car je lui réponds :  
- « T'aimossi mamour »  
Et je m'endors comme une masse.

* Lyrics from "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga, no copyright infrighment intented.


	16. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Le lendemain nous avons un programme chargé.  
Je dois d'abord accompagner Carlisle à son ancien lieu de travail, l'hôpital de Forks. Ensuite nous passons prendre Charlie Swan, le père de Bella. Il est supposé passer la journée avec nous à faire des descentes de luge derrière la maison des Cullen. Nous serons sûrement rejoints par des amis de Jacob.  
Et ce soir c'est la veillée du 24 Décembre.

Bella et Rosalie sont aux fourneaux depuis hier. La maison est parfumée d'odeurs de cannelle et d'orange…J'évite soigneusement la cuisine de peur de m'empiffrer à chaque passage. Alice quand à elle, a laissé libre cour à sa folie des grandeurs en dotant le salon d'un immense sapin de Noël n'ayant rien à envier à celui de la rotonde du Printemps Haussmann…Oui oui, à ce point là. C'est simple j'ai l'impression de passer des vacances dans la maison du Père Noël. Je lui ai d'ailleurs proposé le bonnet de lutin de Noël pour être raccord et grand mal m'en a pris. Nous en serons tous coiffés ce soir à ce qu'il paraît, Jasper me boude un peu depuis l'annonce de cette nouvelle.  
On m'a courtoisement fait comprendre que mon aide n'était pas nécessaire en dehors de tempérer Carlisle. Les trois autres mâles de la maison ont beau être ses fils, son instinct d'Alpha, en pleine poussée depuis notre rencontre, le rend quelque peu…territorial. C'est simple, je suis intouchable.  
Même une tape dans la main d'Emmett après une bataille ardue sur Call Of Duty provoque des feulements courroucés. Et encore, il paraît que Jasper l'aide beaucoup.  
Quand à Rosalie…Et bien comme nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochées, Carlisle la tolère à ma proximité. Tout en la surveillant d'un regard mauvais. Il n'a pas digéré les bleus sur mon cou les réconciliations entre eux sont assez tièdes. Edouard et moi avons des conversations semi-silencieuses à ce propos. Son expérience avec Bella m'aide à un peu mieux comprendre les obsessions de mon vampire.

Du coup, je passe beaucoup de temps physiquement au contact de Carlisle, à lui prendre la main ou lui gratter la nuque…Ou lui caresser les doigts comme en ce moment dans la voiture. La route déneigée et les chaines nous permettent de bien circuler malgré la météo. J'ai laissé tomber les talons au profit de mes fidèles Doc Martens fourrées de grosses sur-chaussettes de laine rayées violet et noir, un collant ET un legging noir parce qu'il pèle. Ainsi qu'une robe très confortable en jersey bien chaud qui m'arrive à mi-cuisses. Une courte veste fourrée de fausse fourrure noire fait ressortir la rondeur de mon postérieur et une maxi-longue écharpe assortie aux sur-chaussettes termine ma tenue.  
Je pensais mettre quelque chose de plus classique mais Carlisle a eu le dernier mot. Il m'a expliqué stoïquement que :  
- Sachant que ma poitrine est désormais cachée sous de multiples couches de tissus, il a besoin une autre partie charnue à portée d'yeux et de mains.  
Et effectivement, à peine habillée pour sortir, j'ai eu l'occasion de sentir plusieurs fois ses mains vérifier l'accessibilité de ma chute de rein.

Quand nous arrivons à l'entrée du bâtiment hospitalier, je souris à nos reflets dans le grand miroir qui serpente le long du couloir d'accès. Lui a toujours son style classique et bourgeois : Grand manteau de laine noire, écharpe de cachemire grise, pantalon de flanelle et chaussures cirées. Il me rend mon sourire et prend son air de propriétaire satisfait quand son bras disparaît derrière moi. Un instant après sa main me tapote les fesses. Je me cache la bouche pour me retenir de rire et il se penche à mon oreille :  
- « Je n'y peux rien si tu es sexy en diable ce matin. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore tes fesses ? » Je pouffe dans ma moufle :  
- « Je croyais que c'était mes seins que tu adorais…»  
Il me fixe avec d'un air extrêmement sérieux :  
- « Tes seins c'est différent, il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ça. Eux et moi c'est une histoire de co-dépendance que j'étudie avec application. C'est pour mes recherches… » Je hausse un sourcil.  
- « Pour tes…recherches ? » Il persiste :  
- « Exactement. » le ton est affirmatif et définitif.  
Je persifle dans ma barbe :  
- « Mais bien sûr…Et la marmotte… »  
Il me claque les fesses en ajoutant d'un ton ultra professionnel :  
- « Elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu sans contredire son Mâle, elle.»  
J'en reste bouche bée tandis qu'il garde son sérieux en abordant l'îlot d'accueil du secrétariat.

- « Ohh Docteur Cullen, quelle bonne surprise ! »  
La secrétaire aux cheveux frisés a bondi comme un diable de son siège. Tous frisottis, dents et seins dehors. Dans la profusion de paroles qu'elle débite, je comprends qu'il s'agit d'une ancienne camarade de classe de Bella. Je me place en retrait et le laisse se débrouiller avec la jeune femme qui me paraît à chaque seconde plus antipathique. Je l'observe déployer, enfin essayer de déployer, ses charmes sur un Carlisle de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
Je n'ai jamais entendu une conversation aussi ubuesque. Elle ose même évoquer le décès d'Esmée comme un jeu de la providence pour que le Docteur revienne sur le marché des célibataires. J'oscille entre éclater de rire tellement c'est idiot…Et la gifler tellement c'est odieux.  
Je finis par glisser ma main dans celle de Carlisle, besoin de le toucher pour me calmer. Il entrelace nos doigts et serre fort.  
Au bout d'un moment, la dinde, prénommée Jessica Newton, me remarque et son sourire pseudo séducteur se transforme en rictus pas très flatteur…Bah oui connasse, je suis avec lui…Je suis à deux doigts de perdre mon sens des civilités et de lui dire ma façon de penser.  
Elle me détaille lentement des pieds à la tête et je ne me prive pas pour lui rendre la politesse et terminer ma démonstration de force par un reniflement dédaigneux. Faisant une tête de plus qu'elle, je suis bien plus crédible dans le rôle de la méchante.

Finalement elle reprend ses esprits et nous conduit vers le bureau du Docteur Smith, collègue et successeur du Docteur Cullen…Docteur Cullen…ça sonne bien je trouve…je devrais lui demander de m'examiner plus souvent…Je ne l'ai jamais vu en blouse d'ailleurs…Il faudrait creuser cette idée…  
- « A quoi tu penses ? » Carlisle me regarde en biais.  
Nous suivons la très charmante Jessica qui n'en finit pas de babiller toute seule. Je hausse les épaules.  
- « Je sais que c'est salace…Tu as changé d'odeur… » Je me sens rougir.  
- « Je me demandais si…S'il y a avait des salles d'examen de libre… » Il regarde droit devant lui et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas me répondre quand :  
- « Je vous ausculterais après mon rendez-vous Mademoiselle Laban, soyez ponctuelle. » Mon cœur tape fort et je contiens à peine mon sourire.  
- « Oui Monsieur…heu… Docteur ! »

Je laisse Carlisle dans le bureau du Docteur Smith. Mon petit doigt me dit que l'entrevue va durer plus que prévu et que je ferais mieux d'aller me chercher un café. Je me retourne et Jessica Newton est toujours là, à me servir un sourire qui n'atteint pas son regard. Je la salue d'un bref signe de tête et m'apprête à la contourner quand elle m'emboîte le pas et m'assomme d'une salve de questions. Elle n'a pas du travail ?  
Je lui sers des réponses monosyllabiques dans un anglais médiocre à la « Moi pas comprendre ». Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de persister. J'arrive enfin à la larguer en repassant devant l'accueil. Je trouve la cafétéria et opte pour un cappuccino chimique pas trop mauvais. Sur le retour je repasse devant l'îlot d'accueil et les bribes de conversations qui me reviennent me font ralentir le pas.  
- « …il a regardé mes seins… » « …la grosse à coté ?... naaan.. » « Esmée aussi… » « Je te jure ! » « Bella au mariage… » « Il a pris mon numéro de tel… »  
La conversation s'arrête quand je m'approche l'air de rien. Et là, Jessica cette petite saleté, sort à sa collègue:  
- « Pas de soucis Lauren, non seulement elle est laide mais en plus elle ne comprend rien. » Avant de me servir un sourire mielleux.  
Je m'amuse tellement que je lui réponds par une expression radieuse. Sa collègue enchaine :  
- « Elle ne ressemble à rien toute en noir comme ça avec ses trous partout, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouve… » Puis vers moi comme à une demeurée :  
- « Toi. Pas. Parler. Anglais ? ».  
Je hausse les épaules en souriant toujours et montre le couloir du doigt avant de m'éloigner.  
Une fois le dos tournée mon expression change radicalement, ces deux petites merdeuses ne perdent rien pour attendre…

Manque de bol pour mes fesses, quand j'arrive devant le bureau du Docteur Smith, Carlisle m'attend les bras croisés et l'ai refrogné.  
- « Mademoiselle, je croyais vous avoir dit que je n'aime pas attendre… »  
Je baisse les yeux, regarde mon café et le lui montre d'un petit air coupable. Il continue :  
- « C'est vraiment le café...Ou c'est plutôt la conversation de certaines pipelettes qui vous ont retardée ? »  
J'avoue que je suis surprise, je ne pensais pas ses sens aussi fins et surtout sa capacité de concentration si importante. Il semble toujours garder une oreille ou un œil sur moi. Impossible de nier, je pique du nez et me racle la gorge.  
- « Soit. Suivez-moi nous allons remédier à ce problème de priorité, Mademoiselle Laban. »  
Je hoche la tête avec servilité.  
- « Oui Docteur. »  
N'aggravons pas notre cas…


	17. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

*** Attention : Ce chapitre contient des situations BDSM réservées à un public ****majeur**** ET ****averti**** ***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Nan sérieux, je vous aurai prévenu hein...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Bon Ok, c'est vous qui l'avez voulu...**

**...**

Mon cher et pas tendre Docteur Cullen me conduit dans une salle d'examen. Sur le seuil j'ai un temps d'arrêt à la vue des étriers à l'extrémité du banc d'auscultation. Gênée, je lève les yeux vers lui et il me fait son sourire carnassier avant de s'avancer dans la salle et de tirer une protection en papier sur le banc.  
Me tournant le dos, il m'ordonne de me déshabiller. Ce que je fais rapidement. Je me retrouve vite en string-soutif et sur-chaussettes (que j'ai renfilées, le carrelage étant glacé). Dieu merci, pour une fois j'ai des sous-vêtements coordonnés et cet ensemble violine me met en valeur.

- « Asseyez-vous je vous prie… »  
Il est vraiment dans son élément, sa voix ne laisse rien présumer d'autre qu'une consultation. Et pourtant je me doute que ça va être autre chose…mais là, je ne sais plus trop…Je regarde son dos dans la blouse blanche, je suis vraiment intimidée pour le coup. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être chez le Docteur, sauf que là c'est le Docteur Kink…

- « Ouvrez la bouche »  
Je suis assez perturbée par la tournure que prend ce moment. Il m'ausculte pour de bon, prend mon pouls et ma tension, écoute mon cœur et regarde même dans mes oreilles. Docile, j'obéis comme avec mon médecin de famille.

- « Levez-vous et appuyez votre torse sur la table. »  
Voilà qui n'est pas habituel. Je pose ma tête sur mes mains et tends les fesses. Je sens ses mains froides glisser du toucher méticuleux de mes vertèbres à une caresse plus lascive de mon postérieur découvert.

- « C'est charmant...ces chaussettes… »  
Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule et le trouve à apprécier la vue. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure et se passe la langue sur les lèvres avec gourmandise en regardant mes fesses et mes jambes. Je vois les muscles de sa joue s'actionner et faire saillir ses pommettes alors qu'il me mange des yeux. Ce détail me réchauffe d'un coup. Je le trouve à cet instant incroyablement sexy.  
Instinctivement, je tends les fesses contre sa paume. Il me caresse, me malaxe et me griffe. Une claque sonore se fait sentir périodiquement. Mais rien de punitif dans le geste. Je me retiens de gémir quand une tape bien placée secoue mon entre-jambe d'un plaisir frémissant.

- « Enlevez vos sous-vêtements et allongez vous sur la table Mademoiselle Laban. »  
Je m'exécute.  
- « Non, plus près du bord… »  
Il me tire par le bassin et je comprends vite où il veut en venir…Argghh, Je ne vais pas échapper aux étriers !  
J'y place mes talons sans grande conviction, les cuisses serrées et cachant mon visage brûlant de gêne entre mes mains.  
J'entends son rire silencieux à mes cotés :  
- « Je ne crois pas non ».  
Il me joint les poignets et me les attache avec sa ceinture de pantalon au dessus de ma tête au bord du lit. Plus moyen de me cacher. Je ferme les yeux.  
- « Ouvre les yeux. »  
Je m'exécute en serrant les dents. Me sentant incapable de croiser son regard pour le moment, je fixe le bas de son visage avec obstination.  
- « Couleur ? »  
Je réfléchis avant de répondre à cette question importante sur l'état de notre séance. Ce code inventé par un groupe d'amis a déjà fait ses preuves:  
- Le vert pour « Je suis bien, je m'ennuierai presque. »  
- Le orange pour « Je suis hors de ma zone de confort mais au fond ça va. »  
- Le rouge pour « Je ne vais pas tarder à craquer. ».  
Je me sens exposée et très gênée, mais au fond je suis en confiance et ça va.  
- « Orange »

Ses lèvres esquissent un demi-sourire avant de s'approcher pour m'embrasser. Il s'attarde sur les miennes et s'invite dans ma bouche avant de se redresser.  
D'un geste vif il attrape mon téton gauche et le vrille. Je couine.  
Il fait la même chose de l'autre coté et je couine de plus belle.  
- « Tu fais trop de bruit…et pas assez… »  
Il sort de sa poche de pantalon deux petites pinces plates agrémentées de clochettes aux extrémités. Passée la surprise, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à leur vue.  
- « Docteur Cullen, vous cachez bien votre jeu ! »  
D'un air amusé, il fixe chaque pince sur mes tétons tandis qu'il me répond :  
- « N'est-ce pas ? »  
Les pinces sont relativement douces pour l'usage qui en est fait. J'ai connu bien pire avec les pinces japonaises. Celles-ci ont le mérite d'être plus graduelles.  
Il semble beaucoup s'amuser à balancer des pichenettes dans les pinces.  
Désormais, mes scouics de souris sont accompagnées d'un léger tintement métallique.

Puis il revient se placer entre mes jambes et pose ses paumes sur la rondeur de mes genoux serrés.  
- « Ouvre. »  
Je lui fais mon expression de petite malheureuse, gardant mes genoux scellés. Une claque retentissante atterrit sur ma cuisse droite et me fait crier de surprise et de douleur. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. La forme de ses doigts apparaît nettement sur ma peau blanche.  
- « Ouvre. »  
Je serre les lèvres et regarde obstinément ailleurs. Je sais que mon regard est mauvais quand j'obtempère.  
Si je lui adresse ce regard-là dans cette situation, ce n'est pas qu'une seule trace de main que j'aurais sur les cuisses…

Il s'éloigne vers son manteau et sort alors une petite boite de sa poche. Il s'approche de mon visage pour que je puisse en voir l'intérieur. Il s'agit d'un tout petit bijou. Un petit anneau de métal blanc auquel est accroché un minuscule pendentif très simple représentant deux lettres C entrelacées. Je mets un certain temps à comprendre de quoi il s'agit vraiment.  
Il se repositionne entre mes cuisses et mes neurones percutent :  
- « Par cet anneau, je te fais mienne. Il symbolise notre lien, mon autorité et ton obéissance. Je m'engage à être sévère mais juste à ton égard, dans le seul bénéfice de notre plaisir commun. L'acceptes-tu Cyrielle ? » J'ai la gorge nouée.  
- « Oui.. » Je raffermis ma voix. « Oui je reconnais tes droits sur moi, j'accepte ton autorité et je m'engage à toujours te servir avec sincérité. »  
Nous échangeons un sourire et il s'affaire entre mes cuisses.  
Quand mon anneau de piercing, situé sur la petite lèvre, est échangé pour le sien, il admire son œuvre et soupire d'aise :  
- « J'avais cela en tête depuis la première fois que j'ai senti ton piercing rouler sur mes doigts, au Lys Pourpre… »  
Je lui rends son sourire coquin alors que ses doigts s'attardent dans les replis de mon sexe. Mais déjà il ne me regarde plus, il est à nouveau fixé sur mon entrejambe et ce que j'imagine être ses initiales oscillant au rythme de ses caresses. Je le sens jouer avec l'anneau, je faire rouler dans ma chair fragile. Il a l'air si fasciné par cette vue mon désir émerge. Il n'a besoin que d'une respiration pour que son sourire réapparaisse. Je n'y peux rien si mes hormones entrent en ébullition à chaque fois qu'il me touche !

L'instant passe et il se repositionne, assuré sur ses deux jambes, entre les miennes, les mains caressant mes genoux couverts. Il semble hésiter puis se lance :  
- « J'aimerais essayer autre chose mais je te préviens c'est…différent… J'aimerais…gouter…ton sang.»  
Je n'ai jamais été attirée par ce genre de pratique auparavant mais entre nous, cela devient presque une évidence. Je ne suis pas rebutée, mais je n'aime pas l'odeur ferreuse du sang.  
Je veux lui montrer que je suis en confiance et partante :  
- « Tu as une idée de comment procéder ? » Je suis sûre que oui d'ailleurs…  
- « Je pensais à un léger coup de scalpel, c'est rapide et quasi-indolore. Le sang perle et mon venin à ce niveau de profondeur ne fait que sceller la plaie. »  
Il me parait hésitant, mais compte tenu sa nature vampire, je peux dire sans me tromper que ce geste a quelque chose de profondément viscéral pour lui.  
Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire :  
- « J'ai vraiment envie que tu goutes mon sang. Il t'appartient comme le reste. »  
Dans un flash il se retrouve à ravager ma bouche, un grondement sourd venu de sa gorge rencontre mes propres bruits de désir et plaisirs mêlés.

Il se redresse et s'éloigne vers une desserte garnie d'un plateau médical. Il revient muni d'un scalpel.  
Pendant un instant il semble indécis sur l'endroit à gouter. Je m'en amuse :  
- « Vous pouvez tester plusieurs endroits Docteur, pour la science… »  
D'un rire silencieux il s'incline sur mon buste :  
- « Si c'est pour la science alors… »  
D'un geste vif il fait une minuscule entaille près de mon aréole droite. Une goutte de sang perle. Il la laisse couler un moment avant de la lécher avec application. La coupure à peine ouverte est aussitôt scellée.  
La chaleur à peine douloureuse de la lame est si vite remplacée par sa langue fraîche que le contraste en est très…sensuel ?

Il recommence près de l'aréole gauche. Je remarque alors la minutie du praticien recherchant la symétrie. J'aime l'observer, il me jette des coups d'œil réguliers et s'applique à jouer avec ma peau.  
Ouvrir, lécher, fermer.  
Le voir si concentré, si libéré des convenances, prenant plaisir dans nos jeux…Cela me met le feu aux fesses.

Il descend lentement le long du banc et finit par se retrouver entre les étriers. Là, il descend mes chaussettes sur mes mollets et découvre complètement mes cuisses. Il s'applique à y laisser couler les gouttes de sang le plus loin possible vers mon entrejambe avant de les lécher avec gourmandise.  
Son regard joueur a pris la teinte d'un vieux whisky.  
A chaque entaille, sa langue descend plus bas et mes orteils se recroquevillent un peu plus d'anticipation fiévreuse. J'ai du mal à rester immobile, heureusement que son bras me maintient. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas le supplier de me bouffer la minette illico presto. Aïe Aïe, il m'a à peine touchée et je commence déjà à penser en argot…  
Quand il se retrouve à quelques centimètres de mon entre-jambe, scalpel en main et regard de prédateur, je ne peux réprimer un frisson d'appréhension. Après tout c'est quand même fragile cette petite chose là…

Il sent le mélange de mon désir et de ma peur et émet un feulement entre ses dents découvertes, ça l'amuse visiblement... Il abaisse le scalpel lentement sur mon mont de Vénus imberbe.  
- « Tu m'as convaincu des bienfaits de l'épilation intégrale, tu sais ? »  
Je ne réponds pas. Il y a un scalpel dans la main d'un vampire joueur qui s'approche de ma minette. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'esprit.

Je ne sens même pas le passage de la lame. Ce sont les iris de Carlisle virant au noir qui m'indiquent qu'une goutte de sang est en train de sillonner le long de mon sexe ouvert. Il patiente et observe avant de plonger. Tout à coup je sens sa langue m'explorer et me titiller, ses lèvres m'attraper et m'aspirer. Je creuse mes reins et tire sur le lien de mes poignets. A la recherche friction. J'ai envie de lui agripper les cheveux, de pousser ou de tirer, je ne sais plus trop… Je me tortille tant et si bien que les clochettes tintent joyeusement, accompagnant mes gémissements.

Il se redresse et malaxe mes cuisses, l'œil ébène.  
- « Ça ne va pas être gentil. Ni doux. Je vais te baiser, Love » je le regarde et le supplie en silence de faire cesser cette torture des sens.  
Il me tire un peu plus le bassin en équilibre sur le bord et prend le temps de défaire son pantalon. J'entends le zip de sa braguette et le bruit de la flanelle qui tombe sur ses me pénètre doucement, le temps de tout lubrifier.  
Puis il se penche entre les étriers et s'accroche à la table d'osculation pour me donner un violent coup de reins. Les clochettes s'animent furieusement. La table branle un peu. Je m'agrippe à sa ceinture qui me noue toujours les poignets.  
- « Ça va ? »  
Plutôt que ça va oui ! Sa violence réveille la chienne en moi, je me sens glisser dans un désir obscur. Je hoche vigoureusement la tête.  
- « Oui, oui, encore ! S'il vous plait… »  
Il réitère et me baise sans manières. Son expression féroce au dessus de moi me fait sentir vulnérable et désirée. Tout dans cet homme réveille mes sens et mon cœur. Les clochettes vont tinter un bon moment avant que la passion achève de nous consumer. Nous resterons un autre moment scellé, chacun se noyant dans le regard de l'autre.  
Mais il faut bien se rhabiller.

La pièce me semble tout à coup plus froide tandis que je referme mon manteau. Je sens le bijou trouver sa place et se faire oublier, pas après pas. Carlisle appuie une main nonchalante sur mes épaules et ses doigts viennent régulièrement glisser sous l'écharpe et serrer ma nuque. Ce geste tendre de l'extérieur est dans notre relation une affirmation de propriété.

Quand nous passons devant l'accueil avant de sortir, il y dépose les clés de la salle d'auscultation devant une Jessica Newton perplexe.  
- « Vous avez reçu des patients Docteur Cullen ? » Il me regarde et sourit avant de répondre d'un ton légèrement condescendant.  
- « Voyons Madame Newton, ne soyez pas si naïve… » Je m'approche aussi, la salue un ton doucereux et enchaine dans un anglais parfait  
- « Je transmettrais vos salutations à Edouard et Bella…Jessica, c'est cela ? Pour ma part ils ne m'ont jamais parlé de vous mais maintenant qu'on se rencontre, je comprends pourquoi…Bonne journée… »  
Carlisle me serre contre lui et m'entraine dehors.  
Il m'embrasse la tempe devant les portes coulissantes et nous sortons sur le parking enneigé, hilares.


	18. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

Charlie Swan nous ouvre sa porte, prêt à participer aux réjouissances de Noël. Dans l'entrée de sa petite maison, j'assiste encore à un temps de flottement quand il avise mon look et mes piercings, décidément, la petite ville de Forks ne doit pas abriter beaucoup d'originaux vestimentaires.  
Carlisle, toujours appuyé sur mes épaules dans une pose très adolescente, s'amuse beaucoup de la situation. Pour ma part, j'évite soigneusement de m'approcher plus que nécessaire de l'arme de service accrochée au porte-manteau. Les armes, bien qu'inanimées sans la volonté maladive de l'homme, ont le don de me mettre très mal à l'aise…Pas autant que les araignées, mais pas loin…  
Le père de Bella a tout du flic quand il me demande ce que je fais dans la vie. Bon je suppose que lui répondre :  
- « Oh je fais pousser du cannabis dans mon appart et je cherche à développer ma production. » à sa question sur mes loisirs n'était pas une si bonne idée à en croire son expression. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air de me croire quand je précise que je plaisante…  
Du coup, je le laisse monter à l'avant de la berline. Carlisle n'est pas ravi mais je sens bien que le Chef Swan a besoin de quelques marques de respect pour ne pas me classer dans la case des fauteurs de troubles potentiels.

Un coup de téléphone nous invite à récupérer Sue Clearwater au village Quileute. Nous filons alors vers la réserve. Je regarde le paysage neigeux à travers la vitre tandis que la conversation s'anime devant. Charlie et Carlisle s'échangent des nouvelles de la famille. Je croise régulièrement un regard ambré dans le rétroviseur. Une fois les présentations faites devant le domicile de Sue (il me semble que Charlie soit assez proche d'elle…petite amie ?) Nous remontons en voiture et cette fois-ci je remonte devant. A peine lancés sur la nationale dégagée, Carlisle m'invite silencieusement à caresser sa main posée sur l'accoudoir. Le contact de nos dermes est le meilleur des calmants.  
Derrière, Charlie et Sue murmurent tranquillement, lovés l'un contre l'autre...et définitivement ensemble donc. Carlisle ayant branché ma clé USB sur l'autoradio, nous écoutons le nouvel album de Bat for Lashes en ambiance sonore. L'habitacle confortable offre une très bonne écoute musicale sans surdose. Pensive, je laisse mes ongles crisser sur sa paume avant de glisser mes doigts entre les siens. Je répète cette caresse lentement, observant son profil. Lui, regarde la route, j'ai du mal à supporter qu'il ne la regarde pas avec la même attention qu'un humain. Même si je sais qu'il n'en n'a pas besoin, je préfère qu'il fixe la route… Ses traits se détendent et ses yeux s'éclaircissent graduellement. Nous échangeons un regard complice quand « Winter Fields » démarre. Il sait que j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour ce morceau.  
C'est là, dans cette berline à ce moment précis, alors que je mémorise une fois de plus l'arrête de son nez, l'arrondi de sa pommette et la commissure de ses lèvres, que je réalise l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour lui. Je ne pensais pas cela possible après la disparition de Romain. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer si fort, à nouveau. Cette pensée étire mon sourire alors que nous arrivons.

Sur le seuil, Bella, Nessie et Edouard et Jacob nous attendent. Les embrassades sont chaleureuses. Je remonte m'habiller chaudement tandis que les luges et autres jouets de neige sont sortis du garage. Je jette un œil à mon entre-jambe et continue de sourire bêtement. Quand je descends, les autres sont déjà sur la colline, Jasper et Carlisle semblent m'attendre en bas de l'escalier. Je suis un peu déçue que Carlisle ne soit pas seul mais quand son acolyte à la touffe blonde pose un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence, ce sentiment fait place à de la curiosité. Il me tend un papier plié contenant…Un ordre de mission ?

_Opération Boules de Noël_

_- Date : 24 Décembre  
- Lieu : Domicile des Cullen  
- Cible : Emmett  
- Outils : 3 fusils de paintball  
- Objectif 1 : Faire un beau cadeau de noël à Cyrielle et lui offrir Emmett sur un plateau  
- Raison 1 : Il a triché à Black Ops II !  
- Raison 2 : C'est toujours bon de se payer sa tête  
- Participants : Jasper, Carlisle et Cyrielle_

Je le fixe un moment sans répondre. Jasper écrit rapidement au dos de la feuille :

_Je me suis renseigné, tu as beaucoup fréquenté un club de Paintball quand tu étais ado, tu avais une carte de membre…_

Dans mon esprit, les détails du plan machiavélique commencent à prendre forme. Je hoche la tête, j'en suis !  
Je lui réponds par écrit et nous entamons une petite correspondance pour mettre les détails au point. Ensuite nous fonçons dans le garage chercher les fusils que Jasper a cachés. Il a eu la prévenance d'installer un viseur sur le mien, je grimpe non pas sur le dos mais sur les épaules de Carlisle et bloque mes jambes en pliant mes chevilles derrière son dos. Lui plaque mes mollets de ses bras. Nous armons silencieusement nos fusils, avant de les dissimuler derrière nous, il va falloir être rapide et faire mouche au premier coup.  
L'air de rien, nous nous approchons du groupe en discutant gaiement. Emmett est bien trop occupé à se chamailler avec Jacob pour se soucier de notre étrange arrivée. Cela signe son exécution. Un coup d'œil et nous dégainons, Carlisle et Jasper tirent une première salve, les balles sifflent et colorent le dos d'Emmett en moins d'une moment où il se retourne pour nous faire face, je presse sur la gachette et son visage déjà figé de stupeur se colore d'un liquide vert fluo.  
- « Yesss ! » En plein front, j'ai fait mouche du premier coup !

Mais il est temps de bouger car la riposte ne va pas tarder. Carlisle file vers l'est au pas de course humain, je m'accroche comme je peux, tandis que Jasper file vers l'ouest. Il me dépose derrière un arbre à l'orée de la forêt avant de repartir à l'assaut de son fils.  
Chacun de leur coté, ils arrosent copieusement Emmett. Celui-ci tente alors de désarmer Jasper et un corps à corps commence. La neige se colore de peintures criardes alors qu'ils se débattent à une vitesse bien trop rapide pour mes rétines. Finalement Emmett est éjecté de la masse et déclaré vaincu. Par le viseur, j'observe les trois hommes se faire des accolades viriles en riant. Sympa de m'avoir oubliée…  
C'est tellement tentant quand même…Ils sont en pleine ligne de mire…Je fais le vide dans mon esprit et en silence, je me couche dans la neige derrière le talus, pose le canon de mon fusil en appui sur un morceau de tronc d'arbre mort et me décontracte. C'est l'ouverture de la chasse au vampire !  
Chtoup ! Chtoup !  
Jasper est touché en pleine poitrine. Grrrr J'ai raté sa tête !  
Par contre une coulure violette s'étale sur le crâne blond de mon amoureux, juste au dessus de l'oreille, il en a plein la figure.  
Pas le temps d'observer mon œuvre, je me relève et me dresse au loin alors qu'ils n'ont pas encore bougé. Dans quelques nanosecondes je vais le payer alors autant tout balancer tout de suite à la kamikaze :

-« Géronimooooooo ! »

Je beugle mon cri de guerre en canardant le groupe. Finalement la touffe blonde de Jasper se colore de peinture. Yesss !  
Je réalise à peine que Carlisle a disparu quand sa masse m'engouffre. Je me retrouve allongée sur le dos dans la neige, sans fusil, les mains coincées au dessus de ma tête et avec un vampire à cheval sur mes hanches. Il n'est pas vraiment en colère, il en reste impressionnant quand même :

- « Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense…Traitresse ? »  
- « Heu….hum…le violet te va bien au teint ? » Il s'esclaffe, se frotte le visage de sa main libre et barbouille le mien de l'horrible peinture :  
- « Non ma chérie, le violet c'est TA couleur ! »

Il me chatouille alors sans relâche jusqu'à ce que je réclame pitié. Entre deux hoquets de rire, je finis par m'excuser lamentablement et je récolte un autre Défi Crétin D'Emmett choisi par Jasper, à exécuter. Quand nous remontons vers la maison, d'autres Quileutes ont rejoint le groupe. Nous les saluons avant de monter nous changer. Leah me regarde avec dédain alors que son frère Seth me salue d'un joyeux :

- « Salut et bien joué Géronimo ! » Je cache mon sourire dans mon gant quand Carlisle lui répond on ne peut plus sérieusement :  
- « Seth je t'en prie, ne l'encourage pas… »

Le soleil se couche quand nous rentrons nous mettre au chaud et réveillonner.  
Et mettre nos bonnet de lutins de Noël…J'ai l'impression que Jasper ne va pas me rater sur le défi…

Ce qui est super quand on dîne avec des Quileutes métamorphes, c'est que l'on peut se goinfrer en toute discrétion. Je suis déçue d'apprendre que la tradition familiale Cullen est d'ouvrir les cadeaux le lendemain mais bon, j'ai déjà été bien gâtée aujourd'hui. Je quitte la table à regret, largement battue par les garçons, quoique que Leah ait un sérieux coup de fourchette aussi…  
Carlisle m'a accompagné à table et observé mastiquer avec délectation. Il aime bien me regarder manger, apparemment mon plaisir à table a quelque chose de contagieux. Et puis on ne sait jamais, dès fois que Jacob ou Seth décidaient de me kidnapper sous son nez…Ou de me voler ma part de purée…Oui, il est possessif et protecteur. Oui, à ce point là. Il faut dire que Bella et Rosalie se sont surpassées et que la convoitise gourmande de Jacob a poussé tout le monde à faire des parts en avance dans le plat, histoire de ne pas être lésé…Chez les loups, on ne plaisante pas avec la nourriture !

Plus tard, quand nous montons nous changer pour la nuit, je découvre une paire de pyjamas posés sur le lit :

- « Naaan, c'est une blague ? Il est hors de question que je mette…» La voix cristalline d'Alice résonne dans le couloir :  
-« Les pyjamas font partie de la tradition Cullen ! »

Ah.  
J'enfile donc avec résignation un pantalon informe en flanelle duveteuse vert criard, imprimé de cannes en sucre rouges et blanches et un débardeur en coton tout aussi vert avec sur le devant une grande canne décorée de grelots et du texte « Chrismas'Sweety ». J'enfile aussi le bonnet ( tant qu'à faire ) et trottine dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Jasper et Alice, pour lui faire profiter du visuel de sa névrose de Noël. J'entends que l'on m'invite à entrer et me glisse dans l'embrasure comme une voleuse avant de me redresser dans un « Ta-dammm » sonore. Je crois que je reste un instant figée avant de penser à refermer la bouche. Le plus surpris de la chambre n'est pas celui que l'on croit.  
Jasper est en train de se changer. Il a déjà mis le bas de cette horreur de pyjama et me sourit à pleine dents.  
Sourire perdu vu que mon regard, circulant le long de son torse appétissant, a suivi les traces bizarres sur sa peau et est maintenant fixé sur le collier qu'il a autour du cou. Un collier câble en acier avec une plaque rectangulaire comme pendentif. Je m'approche un peu et je vois un code barre gravé sur la plaque.  
Je ne sais que penser. J'hésite entre deux hypothèses. Après tout, Jasper a un passé de soldat…  
C'est aussi la première fois que je suis accueillie ainsi dans son intimité, je me doute qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un hasard…En silence, je montre sa plaque du doigt, le sourcil relevé en interrogation. Il retourne ladite plaque et là le texte gravé ne me laisse plus de doute :

**_SLRN # 453-876-551_**  
**_Propriété d'Alice Cullen_**

Mon visage s'illumine et j'essaie de lui faire comprendre que je partage cet univers là aussi. Il hausse un sourcil alors que je pointe mon entre-jambe avec insistance. Dans un soupir, il hausse les épaules et descend un peu son bas de pyjama. J'aperçois contre son pelvis et le haut de son sexe une cage de chasteté en acier.

- « C'est la troisième ce mois-ci…Du coup on est passé au métal… » Il me sourit, gêné.

Je mets un temps avant de remettre de cette information ( enfin quand même quoi !) et de comprendre. Je me retiens comme je peux de rire. Il a du bander si fort qu'une cage classique en plexiglass n'a pas tenu le choc.

- « Tu risques de déformer celle-ci aussi… »

J'entends son rire profond tandis qu'il lève les mains en signe d'impuissance : Ce n'est pas lui qui décide…Entre petits pervers, on se comprend. Je décide de jouer donnant-donnant. Si tu me montre la tienne je ne montre la mienne !  
Je baisse mon bas de pyjama. Il se penche et observe mes anneaux avec un intérêt purement technique. Le petit pendentif oscille légèrement.

- « Arff, je suis jaloux… » Du coup il se penche et finit aussi le pantalon sur les genoux.

On se regarde sans ambiguïté sexuelle aucune, comme si on se montrait nos derniers scrapbookings.  
J'observe la cage et commente :

- « Je pense que ça lâchera à la jointure…ici » en pointant du doigt la zone de faiblesse de la cage pour un super-pénis de vampire.

Quand Alice sort de la salle de bain, elle nous retrouve tous les deux à nous montrer nos sexes respectifs, avec nos bonnets de lutins et ses précieux pyjamas tire-bouchonnés sur nos chevilles. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être gênée ou de m'expliquer qu'elle se penche aussi devant mon entre-jambe et fait une moue boudeuse :

- « Si j'avais pu, Jasper aussi aurait été équipé… »

Puis elle se redresse et nous toise du haut de sa taille de minipouce. Je sens Jasper à coté se ratatiner un peu, ça va bientôt craindre pour lui…Ça ne rate pas :

- « Maintenant tous les deux, vous restez comme ça et vous ne bougez pas, c'est bien compris ?! »

Jasper répond servilement et je hoche la tête.

- « Jasper, tu prends la position 3 en m'attendant ! »  
- « Oui Alice. »  
- « Cyrielle, je te conseille d'en faire de même… » Dit-elle, un soupçon de menace dans la voix, avant de claquer la porte.

Jasper se met au sitôt à genoux, écartés, et assis sur ses talons. Il bombe le torse et croise ses poignets derrière la nuque. Il serait super crédible s'il n'y avait pas se foutu pyjama couvrant ses talons. Je pense qu'elle est partie chercher Carlisle, je crois que je vais devoir la jouer profil bas, très bas. Alors, je m'agenouille à coté de lui et me positionne en Nadu. Genoux ouverts, dos cambré, poitrine en avant et mains ouvertes sur les cuisses, paumes vers le haut. On se jette des regards en coin.

- « Cambre-toi un peu plus ils arrivent… » Je me cambre au maximum et lui glisse un merci.

On est dans le même bateau maintenant et je ne suis pas sûre de la manière dont Carlisle va prendre cela. Il n'a pas mon ouverture d'esprit et mon rapport désinhibé à la nudité devant un tiers, même si c'est un tiers BDSM…

Ils entrent tous les deux dans la chambre. Je me redresse au maximum, tête levée et regard baissé. Du coin de l'œil je vois Jasper faire la même chose. Carlisle parle en premier :

- « Bien. Vue intéressante. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites et que ces deux bestioles se sont mutuellement reniflées, je vais prendre la mienne et la ramener se coucher…Désolé pour le dérangement Alice, elle a encore des progrès à faire.» Sa voix grave et neutre me laisse perplexe.  
- « Je t'en prie Carlisle, c'est tout naturel entre nous. Il ne faudrait pas trop se relâcher avec ces deux là…J'aime beaucoup son bijou en passant, tu as de la chance ! » Je n'ose pas non plus regarder Alice.

Carlisle s'approche et me contourne. J'entends un cliquetis métallique et un collier est enfilé autour de mon cou. Une laisse part du collier et remonte le long de sa jambe jusque dans sa main. J'ai un moment d'égarement, il veut que je marche à quatre pattes ? A sa cuisse ? Mais avec le pyjama sur les chevilles ? Et les autres dans la maison ? Et si on nous croise dans le couloir ? Et… ? Et… ?  
La laisse se tend :

- « Tu viens ? » Son ton est ferme et doux.

Hésitante, je commence à avancer sur mes mains. Je regarde Jasper et il me fait un clin d'œil complice. J'ai bien compris ce qu'il y avait à comprendre.  
Je me colle donc à la jambe de Carlisle et essaie de le suivre tant bien que mal. Le pyjama finit par glisser de mes chevilles et Carlisle le ramasse. Je traverse le couloir cul nu et aux aguets, heureusement la moquette est moelleuse pour mes genoux. Carlisle tient la laisse courte contre sa jambe et prend tout son temps. Je n'arrête pas de jeter des regards à droite et à gauche…Pitiééé pourvu que personne ne décide de sortir de sa chambre !  
Ahh la porte enfin. Je fais aussi vite que je peux pour me retrouver à l'abri des regards. Mais Carlisle ne me relâche pas pour autant. Il coince la laisse sous un des pieds du fauteuil. Et m'ordonne de rester sage tandis qu'il se choisit un livre et s'installe.  
Me voilà donc, en debardeur vert, bonnet improbable et fesses à l'air, attachée à un pied de fauteuil et couchée contre ses jambes.  
Et je m'y sens…plutôt…bien ?


	19. Chaptitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

Je me réveille, entre deux eaux, et tente de me redresser mais quelque chose me retient par le cou. Je réalise où je suis. Toujours au pied du fauteuil. Enroulée dans une couette moelleuse. Une main vient me caresser la nuque et me flatter les flancs :  
- « Rendors-toi Love, ce n'est pas encore l'heure… »  
Je suis bien installée et la couette est chaude. J'obéis et replonge dans le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis réveillée par une intense activité sur ma peau. Je suis dans le lit, couchée sur le coté et Carlisle est dans mon dos, comme deux petites cuillères. Un bras passé sous mon oreiller ressort entre mes seins qu'il caresse gentiment. Son autre main glisse le long de mes fesses et de mes cuisses. Il embrasse ma nuque, mes épaules, frotte son nez contre ma peau et mes cheveux, ronronnant. Il me glisse à l'oreille :  
- « J'ai envie de toi... »  
Même à demi-endormie j'ai envie aussi. J'ouvre les cuisses en me cambrant contre lui, en bonne flemmarde du sexe. Il me caresse alors doucement l'entre-jambe tandis qu'il me lèche la nuque et derrière les oreilles (une zone aussi improbable que sensible). Quand il m'estime prête, il me pénètre doucement. Je m'arque un peu plus pour l'aider à me prendre en profondeur. Son bras sous mon cou me serre contre lui, ses doigts jouant avec mes mamelons devenus plus sensibles, tandis que sa main libre imprime le rythme sur ma hanche. Je sens la chaleur monter dans mon bas-ventre. Je suis maintenant complètement réveillée.  
J'attrape sa nuque et me tortille pour lui lécher la mâchoire. Il fait une pause et prend mon visage dans sa main pour un baiser langoureux. Nous pivotons lentement, je me retrouve sur le dos et lui sur moi. Il monte les genoux sur sa taille alors que nous continuons à nous embrasser. Quand il me pénètre, mon cri finit dans sa bouche.  
Il me prend alors plus franchement. Son souffle dans mon cou, sa joue qui frôle la mienne quand il n'est pas à m'embrasser. Ses muscles qui roulent sous sa peau fraîche. Ses fesses qui se contractent en rythme alors que je les palpe avec gourmandise…Le plaisir monte inexorablement…Je le sens se construire dans mon bassin, cet orgasme mémorable.  
Je lui murmure d'aller plus fort…Je sens son sourire dans mon cou :  
- « J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais le demander… »  
Il se redresse sur un coude, son autre main glisse sous mon dos et arrime mon bassin au sien. Je lui souris tendrement  
- « Je ne sais pas faire dans le doux Carlisle, tu le sais bien, chez moi le sexe est toujours passionné et animal… »  
Il me lèche les lèvres avant de répondre :  
- « C'est aussi pour cela que je t'aime ma petite chienne… »  
Je me mords les lèvres de désirs et de paroles salaces contenues…Son regard se fixe un moment sur mes lèvres avant de revenir à mes yeux. Il esquisse son petit sourire venimeux tandis que son rythme devient plus intense.  
Mes lèvres esquissent un O de surprise alors que je ferme les yeux sous le coup du plaisir. Il ne va pas tarder à me faire chuter…  
Quelques instants plus tard, sa bouche recueille les cris de ma jouissance. Il se déverse ensuite en moi dans un terrible grondement. Ses dents serrées et découvertes posées contre mon épaule et ses doigts plantés profondément…dans notre...4ème matelas.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes à préparer le diner. Bella et Edward se sont absentés avec Nessie pour la journée : Une invitation chez Sue Clearwater. J'ai réussi à m'incruster dans la cuisine et à proposer mes services. Magnanime, Rosalie me laisse enlever la croute du pain de mie pour ses mini-sandwichs, tandis que nous parlons boulot. Je lui raconte nos aventures avec Crazy Bugs et l'ambiance de l'agence. Je lui raconte aussi ma première rencontre avec Carlisle. Et la situation délicate de craquer pour son patron…Rosalie me regarde couper tranches en souriant.  
- « En fait l'actionnaire majoritaire c'est moi, Rosalie Cullen Hale… » Je ne suis pas très douée en écritures comptables alors bon si c'est Rose ma patronne…  
- « Ah ok, je saurais où m'adresser alors, pour les Promotions Canapé… »  
Je lance un clin d'œil à Rose qui me le rend, avant de s'avancer lentement vers moi. Ohhh ça sent la connerie à plein nez… Elle pose une main sur le plan de travail et de l'autre commence à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Sa voix se fait rauque :  
- « Je suis prête à étudier ta candidature dès que possible… »  
Je n'ose pas regarder par la fenêtre, il me semble que les gars ont cessé leur bataille de boules de neige et regardent dans notre direction. Je me concentre plutôt sur Rose et me tourne pour lui faire face. Posant une main sur ses hanches, je caresse ses cotes de l'autre :  
- « Je suis très motivée à contenter…la société… »  
Elle a un rire de gorge avant d'émettre un « Mmm » appréciateur.  
Nous prenons la direction de sa chambre, chacune la main dans la poche du jean de l'autre. Alice se plante devant nous, une main sur la hanche.  
- « Et moi alors ? » Je l'attrape par la taille et la colle à notre duo avant de déclarer :  
- « T'inquiète, j'ai de l'appétit pour deux… »  
Nous marchons rapidement vers la chambre de Rosalie, entrons et fermons à clé.  
Par des signes silencieux nous décidons de continuer.  
Alice se met devant moi et nous reprenons notre rôle.  
- « Cela fait un moment que j'avais envie de te peloter. » Je fais sauter les boutons de mon cardigan le plus bruyamment possible…  
- « Ah oui ? Moi j'ai envie de te grignoter la cerise depuis un moment aussi…Mais d'abord je dois m'occuper de …ma patronne… »  
Rosalie descend lentement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et Alice pousse un soupir exagéré :  
- « Tu partages ? Mmm Rosie je vais te bouffer tout cru » J'en rajoute dans une voix coquine :  
- « Bien sûr Alice, on ne sera pas trop de deux à la faire gémir… »  
Rosalie pousse un grand soupir, se reprend et lance d'une voix chaude :  
- « Allez y les filles montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire de vos langues… »

**CRRRAC!**

Les gonds de la porte ont sauté et elle s'abat sous le poids d'un Emmett accroupi dessus et braillant :  
- « Et moi ! Et moi ! »  
Cet abruti sauté sur la porte !  
Jasper et Carlisle arrivant à sa suite et lui tombent dessus. S'ensuit un moment de flottement quand les gars se relèvent et remarquent penauds que nous sommes encore toutes habillées, debout au milieu de la chambre et les poings sur les hanches.  
Carlisle très gentleman anglais, époussette son manteau, s'excuse auprès des dames sans oser me regarder dans les yeux, Il y a encore trente secondes, il feulait comme un chat sauvage à qui mieux-mieux. Maintenant il s'incline courtoisement et sort sans demander son reste. Jasper l'imite encore plus vite et disparaît dans un courant d'air. Il ne reste qu'Emmett, dont l'expression devant l'abandon de ses père et frère vaut son pesant d'or…Il se redresse et se frotte l'arrière du crane :  
- « C'était une blague, c'est ça ? » Rosalie lui répond et vu son ton, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de son mari :  
- « Ca, Emmett, tu ne le sauras jamais vu que tu as défoncé la porte de notre chambre au lieu de te comporter en homme civilisé ! »  
Je prends une expression contrite et je l'achève :  
- « En plus, si tu avais simplement demandé, je crois qu'on t'aurais laissé regarder… »  
Son expression de beagle ramassé à la SPA brise mon masque et j'éclate de rire, suivie d'Alice et Rosalie.

Nous revenons dans la cuisine et continuons à cuisiner et bavarder tranquillement entre filles, laissant Emmett et ses travaux de menuiserie.  
Carlisle est assis à un bord du canapé, très absorbé par la lecture du quotidien local. Jasper est à l'autre bout, avec les pages sportives du même quotidien. Je souris…grillés les gars…  
Nous avons terminé et ils sont toujours à lire leurs journaux. Je les soupçonne de communiquer derrière leurs écrans de papier. Je les désigne du doigt et Alice me fait oui de la tête…Ahhh c'est petit…J'empoigne mon téléphone et envoie un SMS :

**_Cyrielle : Si tu ne va pas aider ton fils dans la seconde, tu es privé de sexe pour 48h !_**

Son téléphone vibre, il jette un œil, répond et reprend sa lecture sans me regarder.

**_Carlisle : Dois-je te rappeler qui est le Patron…ma chienne ?_**

Ohh le petit con ! Je lui tourne le dos et continue :

**_ Cyrielle : Oh quel dommage, ma période de chaleur étant passée, mes seins sont à nouveau douloureux, ce qui veut dire que tu n'approcheras pas de ma poitrine pour les deux semaines à venir : pas de câlin, pas de caresse, pas de pelotage : Rien…Ta chienne qui montre les dents._**

Son téléphone re-vibre et il le reprend. Il passe plus de temps à lire cette fois-ci. Je continue à le snober royalement. Il repose le téléphone lentement et reprend sa lecture. Jasper le regarde, me regarde, regarde sa femme, replonge vite fait dans ses résultats de matchs.  
Je suis aussi têtue que lui et je me prépare aux deux semaines à venir. Il va le regretter…Tout à coup il se lève, plie son journal et se dirige sans un mot ni un regard en direction des chambres. Jasper se retrouvant seul, Alice a juste à faire les gros yeux pour qu'il file aider son frère lui aussi.

Une petite heure plus tard, la porte est comme neuve. Je suis dans notre chambre à chercher une chapka dans le haut de la penderie quand un courant d'air suivi d'un souffle dans mon cou m'indique que Carlisle est derrière moi. Je sursaute à peine, je m'améliore. Il empoigne mes seins sans ambages et niche son nez dans ma nuque en grognant. Je lui gratte le crâne et le rassure :  
- « Oui mon amour, ils sont à toi… » Il est vraiment obsessionnel…


	20. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

Ma découverte sur la relation de Jasper et Alice m'offre un éclairage nouveau sur leurs comportements respectifs. J'ai trouvé une complicité avec lui…Et puis il m'a pardonné pour les bonnets de lutins…Quelques jours après Noël, il profite d'une absence de Carlisle pour m'entrainer avec lui au grenier de l'immense demeure…Nous montons par la trappe au plafond et là c'est Noël encore une fois : Le grenier a été aménagé en donjon !  
D'après l'aménagement, je peux deviner les gouts des propriétaires. Il y a pas mal d'outils d'attache comme la classique Croix de Saint André, un pilori et divers bancs bricolés par Jasper lui-même. Très peu d'outils de frappe évidemment…Ça me fait penser qu'il y aurait un marché à exploiter…Des sextoys et du matos BDSM pour vampires indestructibles…Il y a par contre un portant avec un fouilli organisé de tenues en vinyle, latex ou cuir…  
- « Alice m'aime beaucoup là dedans… »  
Le coté coquin d'Alice la fashionista ? J'aurais du m'en douter…  
-« Le reste de la famille est au courant ? »  
- « Oui évidemment, on ne pas garder ce genre de chose secrète chez les Cullen…Ca fait partie du pack quand on entre dans le clan…Mais nous restons très discrets Alice et moi. Finalement seul Edward est au courant de beaucoup de choses, de par son don. »  
- « Et Carlisle alors ? »  
Il rie gentiment.  
- « Carlisle m'a aidé à concevoir la plus part du matériel ici…Ses gouts ne datent pas de sa rencontre avec toi…Même s'il y avait renoncé un temps pour Esmée. »  
A l'évocation de la vampire défunte, Jasper s'assombrit. Je pose alors ma main sur son bras et serre gentiment, essayant de lui transmettre par ce geste un peu de compréhension et de réconfort. Il prend alors cette main dans la sienne et la garde pour le reste de la visite du Donjon Cullen.

La Saint Sylvestre arrive vite et je suis partagée quand à mon enthousiasme pour cette soirée : On va aller danser…Youpiii !...En discothèque…moins youpi.  
Je n'aime pas les discothèques. J'adore les bars, les clubs feutrés, les teufs sauvages et exaltées, les soirées fétish des Caves, les festivals…Mais une dicothèque…Heuuu, là j'hésite. Cela signifie souvent de la musique que je n'aime pas trop quand ce n'est pas de la bouillie commerciale prémâchée, des minots à peine pubères qui sentent le « Brut » et des minettes glossées et gaulées comme des bombes…Et moi dans tout ça faisant une tête de plus que tout le monde, avec mes goûts décalés et m'ennuyant à mourir. Genre le vilain gros canard goth qui se prend un méga-coup de vieux, chez les cygnes à paillettes qui ont encore leur carte SNCF 12-25, eux…  
L'essayage organisé par Alice confirme mes pires cauchemars, elle s'est mise en tête de me coloriser. Sa chambre devient un champ de bataille vestimentaire. Bella se joint à moi dans la résistance à l'oppresseur tandis que Nessie essaie de se faire oublier en se cachant derrière Rose qui fait encore et toujours ses ongles…Sachant qu'elle les refera quand elle aura choisi sa tenue pour que la couleur soit raccord…obsessionnelle aussi celle-là…

Quand je refuse catégoriquement d'aller en boite dans une robe jaune-canari-designer-ou-pas-je-m'en-fous-Alice-c'est-NIET- ! , elle commence à frapper en dessous de la ceinture :  
- « Tu ne veux pas ? Très bien. De toute façon ce n'est pas toi qui décide…CARLIIIISLE ! » Je la fixe dans une grimace alliant choc et dégout :  
- « Alors ça c'est aussi petit que toi, Alice ! »  
- « On m'appelle ? » Carlisle passe juste sa tête dans l'interstice de la porte et me regarde, amusé. Je lui fais ma tête de petite malheureuse.  
- « J'ai l'air une bouteille d'Orangina dans cette robe…Et elle veut que je sorte ce soir habillée comme ça ! Carlisleuh ! Steuplééuh ! Sois indulgent, j'ai été gentille et mignonne ces derniers jours ! » Il roule des yeux, amusé par mon ton enfantin.  
- « Alice, je te remercie mais je préfère choisir les tenues de Cyrielle moi-même… »  
Et il repart comme ça, loin de nos querelles de chiffons, sobre et majestueux. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime quand il me donne raison !  
Victorieuse, je me dandine en narguant Alice :  
- « Na na na-heu ! Orangina secoue-moi ! Secoue-moi-heu ! »  
Et j'enlève la maudite robe avant de la lui rendre. Je me rhabille et m'apprête à sortir sous les regards diversement interloqués, envieux et mauvais de Nessie, Bella et Alice.  
A l'abri dans notre chambre, j'étale sur notre lit quelques pièces intéressantes de ma garde-robe. Il me semble que Carlisle m'aime bien en jupe, en noir et en violet…Une idée de tenue me vient qui va faire plaisir à Carlisle…et qui va faire hurler Alice…

Le soir venu, humains dinent à la maison pendant que les vampires dinent rapidement à l'extérieur. Ce qui me laisse le temps de me préparer et me changer. J'enfile donc une délicate blouse de soie noire qui met en valeur ma poitrine et mes épaules, une très courte jupe en cuir noir, mes fameuses chaussettes violettes et noires, et mes Docs. Alice va complètement criser sur les docs mais je n'ai pas envie de mettre d'escarpins, point. Je relève mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute et j'opte pour un maquillage prononcé des yeux: Charbonneux et lèvres roses pâles, enfantines et sucrées, en contraste avec les tons violine et noir sur mes paupières. J'enfile aussi un œuf vibrant comme il me l'a ordonné. Je souris malicieusement à l'idée que cette soirée va être plus coquine qu'à prime abord…  
J'attends dans la chambre qu'il valide ma tenue. Il acquiesce avec gourmandise. De toute façon, dès que je raccourcis la jupe il est d'accord avec à peu près tout…Je lui fais cette remarque et me ramasse une claque bien sentie. L'impertinence ça fait mal aux fesses.  
Lui se choisit un jean enduit noir étroit et une simple chemise de coton anthracite. Pour cette soirée il va enfin quitter son look de papi et revenir à ses éternels 23 ans.  
- « Ne te rajeunis pas trop quand même sinon je vais avoir l'air d'une puma ( trop jeune pour être cougar) à tes cotés ! » Il secoue la tête, taquin.  
- « T'as cinq ans d'âge mental la plus part du temps, Love, ça n'arrivera pas… »  
- « Pardon ?! » il prend un air supérieur et condescendant :  
- « N'ayons pas peur des mots, par moment tu manques sérieusement de maturité tu le sais bien… »  
Je suis piquée au vif et enchaine du tac au tac :  
- « Je suis quand même assez mûre dans d'autres moments pour ne pas être trop perturbée par nos pratiques nécrophiles… »  
- « Pardon ?! » Il s'approche, dangereusement calme, je continue sur ma lancée…  
- « Bah ce que l'on fait au lit…C'est comme cela que ça s'appelle hein, _n'ayons pas peur des mots_…De ton coté on pourrait appeler ton attirance pour moi un fétichisme alimentaire… Et tant qu'à faire, se taper un loup-garou ce n'est pas un peu faire dans la bestialité ? »  
J'entends du bruit de fracas en bas, le rire tonitruant d'Emmett et le cri outragé de Jacob :  
- « Je suis un métamorphe, pas un loup-garou ! Et non Edward ! Je n'ai pas couché avec ta fille lâche-moi maintenant ! »  
Carlisle ferme les yeux et se pince l'arête du nez. Ce geste me fait penser à son fils :  
- « Au fait, ton fils de 107 ans, il n'a pas commencé à fréquenter Bella quand elle était encore une innocente mineure parce que y'a un mot pour ça aus-»  
- « Silence femme ! » L'ordre a claqué, j'obéis et je serre les mâchoires dans un air de défi.  
- « Et baisse les yeux ! » je m'exécute le menton pointé cependant.  
Il me toise de ses quelques centimètres supplémentaire, aussi furieux que moi.  
- « Je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est compris ?! »  
J'inspire un bon coup et hoche sèchement la tête. Je sens ma colère menacer de se déverser par les larmes. Mais je me retiens autant que je peux. J'ai tendance à pleurer de rage et ça m'agace au plus haut point…Il passe un moment à se calmer en me tournant le dos et finit par me prendre la main pour descendre. Je respire à bon coup et affiche un sourire de circonstance.

Comme prévu, Alice est horrifiée par ma paire de godillots. Jacob et Edward fulminent. Jasper a l'air fasciné par ses lacets. Emmett me tend ses pouces en l'air, y'en a au moins un qui me soutient. Il devient aussitôt mon préféré de la bande. Les filles quand à elles restent neutres mais leurs sourires à mon encontre sont encourageants.  
Nous nous répartissons dans les voitures et là il se passe un truc incroyable : Carlisle laisse les clefs de sa Mercedes-chérie-adorée à Jasper et monte derrière avec moi. L'étonnement doit se lire sur mon visage car il hausse un sourcil menaçant…Héé j'ai rien dit, je n'ai fait que regarder !  
Jasper met lui aussi un temps à s'en remettre avant de sautiller vers la porte conducteur. Je m'installe sagement et prend soin de ne pas regarder en direction de mon amant. Cependant, du coin de l'œil, je le vois prendre ses aises. Aussitôt une main se pose sur ma nuque.

Ses doigts glacés me font violemment frissonner et je me contracte sous le choc thermique, fuyant l'origine du froid. Sa main suit le mouvement et m'empoigne fermement la nuque avant de tirer vers son coté de la banquette. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement, et je me retrouve pressée contre lui. Il change de main, re-frisson, et continue à tirer. Je finis sur ses genoux, adossée à la porte avec l'impression d'être pliée en quatre, entre ses cuisses et le toit de la voiture. Je reste sage cependant, ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'esbroufe. J'ai l'ai suffisamment provoqué toute à l'heure pour comprendre qu'un ajustement disciplinaire ne va pas prend la forme d'une sensation de froid épouvantable :  
Ses mains sous mes vêtements et contre ma peau sensible. Il a posé ses mains dans la neige ou quoi ?

Chaque contact fait se contracter un muscle, j'essaie de résister, de ne pas fuir. Mais c'est un réflexe reptilien. Il glisse ses doigts agiles sur mes cotes, à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, le long de ma colonne vertébrale…Putain j'ai l'impression d'être caressée par un Mister Freeze…Je me mors les joues mais quelques « Ompff » sortent tout de même.  
Quand ses doigts se réchauffent, je retrouve un certain contrôle. Avec son bras, il me refait baisser la tête au maximum comme s'il voulait me plier en deux. Je suis souple mais quand même…Il entrouvre alors la fenêtre pour glisser son autre main dehors. Le sifflement de l'air dans l'habitacle me pétrifie de trouille. Il referme la fenêtre, remonte ma blouse jusqu'aux épaules et me plaque contre lui en appuyant sa main glacée contre mes côtes juste sous mon sein. Je ne peux réprimer un gémissement, mon corps est pris d'un tremblement vif que je mets longtemps à calmer. Il ne reste ensuite que ma respiration saccadée et le claquement de mes mâchoires à mes oreilles…  
Et le sens de son geste qui tourne en rond dans mon crâne… J'ai parlé de nécrophilie, il m'a caressée avec ses mains de cadavre glacé…Il baisse gentiment ma blouse, pose ma veste sur mon dos et s'adresse à son Beta pour que je l'entende :  
- « Tu peux remettre le chauffage Jasper.»  
Une secondes plus tard, je sens des courants d'air chauds contre mes jambes. Je n'ose pas bouger. J'ai du mal à réprimer mes tremblement, je ne sais pas si c'est le froid…Ou le choc de ressentir la colère froide d'un Carlisle beaucoup moins gentil qu'il n'en a l'air.  
Il me repousse doucement et je reprends ma place, bouclant ma ceinture avec précaution. Les bras serrés contre mon torse, je me réchauffe peu à peu et mes dents cessent de claquer. Les lumières qui filent à travers la vitre sont ma seule préoccupation extérieure.

Une fois encore je me remets à douter de moi, de lui, de nous…Je me lamine un peu à coup de culpabilisation avant de redresser le menton. J'ai joué, j'ai perdu, je suis vexée, ça passera. C'est la première fois que la colère du patriarche Cullen se tourne vers moi. Et si on est réaliste, ça ne sera pas la dernière…

Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursaute quand on ouvre ma porte. Nous sommes arrivés. Carlile m'attends alors que le voiturier attrape les clés. Une main possessive fixée à la jointure de mon cou pour seul contact, nous passons les portes du Club le plus en vogue de Seattle sans même marquer une pose à l'entrée.


	21. Chapitre 20

_Salut les p'tit chats,_  
_Tout d'abord : Bonne Année !_  
_Je vous remercie de me suivre dans cette aventure ^^. Je pensais terminer cette histoire avant 2013 mais c'est mal parti. J'ai encore plein d'idioties à faire faire à notre clan préféré. Donc bon…On est bien ? On est bien._  
_Je ne prends pas toujours le temps de répondre au reviews, honte à moi *se roule dans la cendre en pleurant*_  
_Mais je pense à toi lecteur connu ou inconnu et j'en t'envoie un Carlisle-tout-nu ( ou une Rosalie-toute-nue) par colis du cœur._  
_**Caliméro59 :**__ La première a avoir commenté et toujours présente, tu vois que j'update régulièrement ! Tes petits mot, je les attends autant que toi mes chapitres…Merci !_  
_**Miaoum **__: J'attends ta review toi, n'oublie pas que j'ai pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur Zolpi (parce que oui, Zolpi existe, un micro-chat noir et blanc en vrai…) et que j'ai aussi pouvoir par procuration sur tes fesses…Alors tu sais ce que tu as à faire…* sourire menaçant*_  
_**Vicky **__: Idem, sinon je tape du pied et arrête de respirer ! Allezzz steupléé * larme à l'œil* ( à chacune son chantage…)_

_Je t'en prie lecteur, ta review c'est plus meilleur qu'un brownie au chocolat !_  
_/me a le regard dans le vide et la bave aux lèvres…* cho-co-laaaat *_

**Chapitre 20**

Le sas du club est blindé de monde. L'Eclipse a fait le plein pour cette soirée de Saint Sylvestre…Carlisle me débarrasse de ma veste et la tend à l'ouvreuse après avoir réglé nos entrées. Et ces filles à peine majeures qui le frôlent et le dévorent des yeux…Pourquoi elles n'osent qu'avec Carlisle ?! Il ne pourrait pas les effrayer et les garder à distance respectueuse comme Jasper ou Emmett ?  
Sa personnalité bienveillante en fait oublier leur instinct de survie à ces femelles en chaleur…Et cette blondasse méchée devant moi, qui l'a repéré et qui continue à subtilement me marcher sur les pieds pour me faire reculer et se retrouver à sa hauteur… Je sens la jalousie me friser les poils du nez…J'vais t'en coller de l'instinct de survie moi...  
Sauf que je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé le droit de parole. Je me contente de repousser sèchement la blondasse et de l'assassiner du regard. Elle fait l'innocente et revient à la charge. Carlisle n'a pas l'air gêné du tout par ce fanclub improvisé. Au contraire. Il répond et sourit courtoisement à chacune. Et la masse des corps devient plus dense…Et je finis par m'en faire éjecter…Comme par hasard…

Je ne suis pas loin du nettoyage à la kalachnikov…En d'autres termes, je suis énervée, agacée, écœurée…Entre la punition dans la berline et son ignorance délibérée dans le sas de l'Eclipse, je sature au niveau émotionnel. J'aurais besoin d'être rassurée alors qu'il ne me retient pas contre lui dans cette foule de femelles concurrentes. J'ai n'ai pas le droit de riposter alors qu'il les laisse nous éloigner…C'est quoi ça ? Une punition supplémentaire ? Pour me démontrer quoi ? Là ça fait mal pour de bon, c'est trop.  
Je franchis seule les lourdes portes du complexe d'un pas rageur. Je ne sais pas où sont les autres, je ne sais pas où je vais et à vrai dire j'en ai rien à foutre.  
Quand il aura fini de faire le paon il saura où me trouver. En attendant je suis obéissante, je ne parle à personne, il n'a rien à me reprocher. Par contre je ne suis pas obligée de le regarder attiser ma jalousie. Il peut jouer à cela tout seul.

Un plan à l'entrée indique une salle « Années 80 » au fond de celle où je suis. Je traverse la foule et m'y rend sans attendre. Je suis d'une telle humeur qu'il va falloir au moins ça pour me dérider…  
Et ça marche.  
Tout y est, les lasers, les morceaux dédicacés, le DJ second degré limite Jacky Moumoute, et du fluo partout. Si j'étais en France, je danserai le mia…Mais à Seattle ils ne connaissent pas, ils sont plutôt Bananarama. Pas grave je vais le danser toute seule, avec un peu de bol je vais gagner un autocollant Pionner, je suis morte de rire (toute seule)…

Après avoir sorti mes pires déhanchés de l'époque, je me sens mieux. Je vais souffler une minute près du bar. Je me retrouve coincée par mon ordre, je ne peux même pas commander à boire…J'en suis à ruminer ce fait quand le barman pose un shot devant moi. Il se penche et me crie à l'oreille :  
- « Vodka-Malabar, le mec brun balaise en chemise noire de l'autre coté ! »  
Je lève les yeux. Emmett, toutes fossettes dehors. Je lui rends sa bonne humeur et j'avale le shot d'une gorgée. Il chauffe un peu mais le sirop sucré fait passer ça tout seul. J'ai à peine reposé le verre qu'Emmett est à mes cotés. J'ai juste à mendier un peu pour qu'il m'offre deux autres shots.

Nous décollons du bar pour retourner danser. Emmett connaît absolument tous les mouvements vintage. Nous sortons nos chorégraphies du grenier. Je danse, je ris, je m'amuse. J'ai un léger coup dans le nez mais je ne suis pas saoule. Juste ce qu'il faut.  
Quand j'entends les premières notes d'une chanson des Communards, je piaille de plaisir. Quand j'étais gamine, j'étais amoureuse de Jimmy Sommerville…C'est la que j'ai appris ce qu'était l'homosexualité… Comprenant que Jimmy ne m'aimerait jamais de cette manière, j'ai décidé d'être amoureuse de Boy George parce qu'il j'adorais son look…Et puis il y a eu George Michael. J'ai été très déçue d'apprendre que je n'avais aucune chance avec aucune de mes trois idoles…En même temps j'étais seulement en primaire…

Le DJ interrompt le disque une seconde et passe la dédicace :  
- « Ce morceau est dédicacé de la part du Doc accro à sa brune aux docs, il paraît qu'elle se reconnaitra et qu'elle comprendra le message… »  
Avec Emmett, on se regarde et on se met à chercher le Blond des yeux. Celui-ci arrive vers nous, fendant la foule et dans un play back parfait de « Don't leave me this way ». Il se plante devant moi et entame un numéro endiablé en accord avec les paroles qu'il me braille à la figure. Enfin non, lui chante extrêmement bien, moi je braille à peu près en rythme.  
Je suis explosée de rire : Carlisle Cullen, vampire Alpha agé de plus de 400 ans, et accessoirement mon Maître, mime mon Jimmy adoré en chantant :  
_- I'm at your command…So, baby, please…Said don't you leave me this way_

A force de se rapprocher, il finit par me prendre par la taille et me serrer contre lui. La chanson de A-HA qui suit n'est pas un slow mais ça ne nous empêche pas de le danser comme tel. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Emmett s'éclipser vers la sortie.  
- « Tu n'aurais pas du partir comme ça… »  
Je serre les dents, il recommence à me casser les noisettes…  
- « Permission de parler. Serais-tu jalouse ? »  
Je réponds doucement, je sais qu'il m'entend très bien malgré le bruit alors qu'il doit me crier à l'oreille pour se faire entendre.  
- « J'ai été surprise par ta dureté dans la voiture. C'était mérité. Mais ça m'a chamboulée quand même. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de digérer que je me suis retrouvée à devoir batailler pour ton attention au milieu de ces pé…Hum femmes…Enfin c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti. J'avais besoin de réassurance alors que tu étais encore fâché contre moi. Et je crevais de jalousie à te voir leur sourire…Alors je suis partie. C'était soit ça, soit te faire une scène dans le sas. J'ai préféré m'éloigner pour me calmer.  
Il me serre contre lui dans une étreinte câline et masse le bas de mon dos.  
Ses lèvres bougent contre mon oreille :  
- « Je t'ai fait peur ? » Je gratte gentiment sa nuque avant de répondre.  
- « Non…Oui…Un peu…Tu m'as impressionnée, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que j'ai besoin de ressentir les limites. J'ai tendance à chercher la petite bête… » Il ricane dans mon oreille et me répond:  
- « Je ne suis pas petit. »  
Je me redresse pour croiser son regard et lever un sourcil blasé. Il me regarde en souriant, silencieux dans la musique assourdissante. Sa main sur ma nuque ramène ma tête contre son épaule et nous continuons à danser un slow tendre.

Une fois pleinement apaisés, nous décidons de changer d'ambiance. Nous retrouvons Rosalie et Alice sur un podium de la salle Dance et R&B. Jacob, Bella et Nessie dansant au pied du cube. Je regarde Bella et lui demande :  
- « Edward ? » Elle me fait signe de lever les yeux vers la mezzanine VIP. Le vampire est accoudé et nous regarde danser d'en haut. Je lui fais un coucou de la main qu'il me rend discrètement.  
- « Nous avons une table en haut. » me précise Carlisle.  
Il danse un moment avec moi avant de m'embrasser et de remonter avec Emmett rejoindre Edward. Alors que je me démène sur la piste, je jette des coups d'œil vers mon amant accoudé à la rambarde, qui me les rend avec des sourires.  
On est bien ?  
On est bien.

La musique repart vers une cession R&B et Rosalie se décide à laisser la vedette à Alice sur le podium. Elle attire une nuée de jeunes hommes salivant, mais ses regards prédateurs suffisent à les tenir à distance.  
Alors que la pulpeuse blonde commence à onduler devant moi, je décide de jouer un peu. Je commence à faire semblant de chauffer Rose, qui se prend au jeu et me répond. Nous nous mesurons sur nos passes R&B. Ce n'est parce que ce n'est pas mon style de musique que je ne peux pas la mettre à l'amende…

En quelques minutes, nous nous frottons l'une à l'autre. Nos déhanchés lascifs ne sont pas passés inaperçus, Carlisle a cessé de discuté et nous observe avec attention, Emmett a une expression crispée sur le visage et Edward au contraire, arbore un grand sourire jovial.  
Rosalie observe son mari d'en bas, je la sens hésitante. Elle essaie de me transmettre son idée par le regard, je n'ose pas comprendre. Mais si, j'ai bien compris. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule, approche son visage du mien et…m'embrasse sur les lèvres. Je reste impassible.  
Elle se redresse doucement et me fait signe avec son regard de lever les yeux vers la mezzanine. Emmett a l'air au bord de l'apoplexie. J'ai compris.  
J'attends la suite, qui ne tarde pas. Rosalie revient à la charge et m'embrasse doucement. Je lui rends avec précaution. Tout à coup je sens sa langue contre mes lèvres, par réflexe j'ouvre la bouche et je n'ai même pas le temps de réaliser que c'est fait :  
Rosalie Cullen Hale est en train de me rouler le patin du siècle devant presque tout le Clan Cullen.

Elle termine le baiser et se recule, le regard enflammé et amusé. Je fais la fille qui assure mais j'avoue que je suis prise de court par son culot. Je me rends compte que Jacob a arrêté de danser, il est figé dans la même expression douloureuse qu'Emmett. Alice descendue de son podium, Nessie et sa mère sont pliées en deux de rire.  
Rosalie se repenche vers moi et m'explique :  
- « Je crois que les garçons sont venus dans leur pantalons… »  
Je lance un regard interdit à Jacob qui me répond outragé avant de s'éclipser:  
- «Mais Naaaooon ! » Une main coupable sur sa braguette tendue.  
J'éclate de rire.

Une chanson plus tard, je file aux toilettes me refaire une beauté ( et remonter l'œuf vibrant le plus possible…merci la gym périnéale ). Ensuite, je me présente à l'entrée des escaliers VIP, pensant rejoindre Carlisle et…  
Je me fais refouler comme une malpropre.  
- « Mais je suis avec les Cu… »  
- « Ne restez pas là mademoiselle, merci. »  
Putain, la dernière fois que je me suis fait refouler, j'avais 16 ans et j'essayais de rentrer en douce dans la petite discothèque de campagne près de chez moi…Le top de la branchitude à l'époque… J'étais maquillée comme une voiture volée et je portais une jupe trop courte…  
En fait…Y'a des choses qui ne changent pas finalement… Cette image en tête, je recule hilare. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des problèmes à ce garçon. Carlisle dévale l'escalier et apostrophe le videur :  
- « Tony je te présente Cyrielle Cullen, ma compagne. »  
Tony me dévisage à nouveau, un peu gêné. Il me laisse la place et me glisse ses excuses.  
- « Veuillez m'excuser Madame Cullen… »  
- « Je vous en prie Tony, je n'ai pas la tête de l'emploi et vous ne faisiez que votre travail… »  
Carlisle m'entraine dans les escaliers et me conduit vers l'alcôve réservée. Une banquette en demi-cercle, une table noire polie, un seau à champagne et des rideaux irisés qui protègent des regards…Nous nous installons seuls sur la banquette moelleuse. Quand il se penche vers la bouteille nichée dans son seau de glace, je lui précise que j'ai déjà trois shots de vodka à mon actif et que cela va suffire pour le moment. Il me commande alors un Coca. A travers les rideaux, les silhouettes d'Edouard et Emmett sont toujours accoudées à la rambarde, observant la foule.  
Carlisle me fait asseoir sur ses genoux. Personnellement je n'aime pas ça. Déjà je trouve mon mètre quatre vingt et mon gabarit ridicules quand perchés sur les genoux de quelqu'un, ensuite, avec la jupe qui remonte de plus en plus, c'est un coup à finir les fesses à l'air.  
Je tire sur le bout de tissu et reste droite comme un i alors qu'une ravissante petite serveuse toute fine vient déposer le coca. Je me sens empotée.  
- « Si tu ne te détends pas je vais finir par te chatouiller… » D'accord ! D'accord !  
J'attrape mon verre, croise les jambes pour verrouiller la vue et passe un bras autour des épaules de Carlisle pour m'appuyer contre lui. Evidemment sa main libre serre mes jambes contre lui et il finit la face dans mon giron, pas du tout gêné que l'on puisse nous surprendre comme ça…

Sirotant mon Coca, je me demande jusqu'où il pourrait aller pour ma poitrine. Je lui fais part de mes pensées et je le sens rire contre moi :  
- « Mon royaume pour un moment entre tes seins ! »  
- « C'est bien ce que j'avais compris… »  
- « Et si tu tiens à tes fesses, Love, tu ne prononceras pas le nom d'Oedipe en ma présence… » Je prends un air faussement innocent.  
- « Moi ? Mais je n'y pensais même pas ! »  
Il n'est pas dupe.  
- « Bon d'accord, j'y ai pensé mais je n'ai rien dit ! » Il pousse un soupir exagéré et me resserre contre lui.  
- « Personne n'est parfait Love, maintenant sois sage et laisse-moi prendre ma dose de câlins. »  
Je me presse contre lui et lui grattouille la nuque d'une main. Je suis bientôt prise dans un étau, ronronnant l'étau.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Quand Carlisle se décide à me libérer de l'étreinte de ses bras, l'ambiance du Club a monté d'un cran, c'est plein comme un œuf. Nous redescendons danser dans la salle principale. Je vais une fois de plus me rafraîchir aux toilettes, bondées. Quand je reviens, plus de trace de mon vampire. Je tourne un moment et finis par abandonner. Je passe un couloir et me retrouve dans une nouvelle ambiance, qui me correspond nettement mieux. Des morceaux d'électro et de transe assez épurée, vraiment agréable. J'abandonne mes recherches pour le moment en me disant qu'ils sauront me retrouver.  
Je commence à bouger et peu à peu je laisse l'ambiance et le plaisir de danser couler dans mes veines. Ce faisait longtemps mine de rien, je n'étais pas sortie depuis la soirée aux Caves…Je suis si bien que j'en oublie mes compagnons de soirée. Juste l'Ici et le Maintenant.

Quand les basses de « Toxic Love » de Popof se font entendre, je ferme les yeux et me laisse engloutir par les souvenirs…Je me rappelle d'autres fêtes, d'autres sons et toujours ce plaisir de s'oublier dans la danse. Chacun dans sa bulle, on pourrait nous croire seuls quand nous oscillons sur ces basses et pourtant, quand les regards des danseurs se croisent, c'est là. Le partage, l'émotion, la pulsation qui nous fait osciller ensemble.

Je rouvre les yeux et tombe Jasper. Qui aurait cru que ce grand haricot constipé avait le rythme dans la peau ?  
Je l'observe se déhancher avec souplesse. Son regard accroche le mien et nous nous sourions. Je pense qu'il se nourrit de mes émotions en ce moment même. Il m'attrape par la taille d'une main et je pose la mienne sur son épaule. Je ressens ses propres émotions me traverser…C'est juste…Génial…Meilleur que toutes les expériences illicites que j'ai pu faire sur ce genre de musique…Bah oui j'ai été jeune et j'ai fait des bêtises, mais j'ai appris et j'en fais…moins…depuis.

Nous sourions béatement en ondulant sur la musique, complices. Jasper regarde derrière moi au moment ou je sens quelqu'un s'approcher et me serrer doucement. Une main pâle ornée d'une chevalière me confirme l'identité de son propriétaire. Carlisle se moule contre moi, sa main caressant ma hanche et ma cuisse. Ma main libre attrape sa nuque et glisse dans ces cheveux. Je me pose un moment contre lui, souriant paresseusement à Jasper en face qui me retourne l'expression.

Tout à coup, l'œuf se met à vibrer dans mon corps…Je me raidis et essaie garder l'air détaché. J'ai l'impression que le bruit de cet œuf enfoui dans mes chairs est assourdissant…Alors que les baffles de la boite de nuit le couvrent plus que largement…  
Mon regard se fixe sur un des boutons de la chemise de Jasper en face et je continue à danser par automatisme. En fait je suis toute concentrée sur les sensations qui habitent mon bassin. Jasper a du sentir le changement car il se rapproche de moi…se rapproche ? Je me redresse pour reculer mais Carlisle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre…Du coup je hausse un sourcil à Jasper qui me fait signe de regarder dans sa main libre. Sa paume tournée vers le ciel s'ouvre et révèle un petit boitier noir orné de boutons et d'une molette roses : la télécommande de l'œuf.  
Gloups !  
Jasper, la pupille machiavélique, tourne délicatement la molette, faisant vibrer l'œuf un peu plus alors que Carlisle me murmure à l'oreille :  
- « Je suis très possessif mais il m'arrive de prêter mes jouets en certaines occasions et à certaines personnes… » Je suis prise au dépourvu, je ne comprends pas.  
- « Mais…Comment ? Pourquoi ? »  
- « D'une, le DCDE que tu dois à Jasper. De deux le fait que j'ai envie de te voir jouir ici et d'en faire profiter mon Beta et frère de cœur. De trois la curiosité de savoir ce que tu ressens et d'utiliser le pouvoir de Jasper comme transmetteur. Et le tout avec la bénédiction d'Alice assise au bar, rapport avec une certaine bouteille jaune à secouer… »  
Médusée, je tourne la tête vers le bar et aperçois Alice qui lève son verre en ma direction, un sourire carnassier ourle ses lèvres de poupée.  
Je me sens rougir au point d'en avoir une suée. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine alors que les deux hommes qui m'entourent se rapprochent lentement mais sûrement dans un sandwich sensuel.

Carlisle mène le rythme, ses hanches plaquées aux miennes d'une main, son érection clairement callée entre mes fesses. Son autre main se baladant le long de mes côtes. En face, Jasper est si prêt que je remarque que ses marques sont en fait des cicatrices sont en forme de croissant…de dents ?  
Je ne m'attarde pas sur la question car sa main sur ma taille me tire vers lui, à l'inverse de la pression de Carlisle. Résultat je me cambre un peu plus et la pointe de mes seins frôle dangereusement le torse du vampire. Je ne sais plus comment me mettre tellement je suis gênée. Il pose sa main libre sur le bras de Carlisle.  
Celui-ci me lèche la nuque :  
- « Est-ce que ça t'excite ? » Je réponds d'une toute petite voix  
- « Oui… » Il sourit dans mon cou  
- « Je le sens, Jasper me transmet tes émotions à pleine puissance…Tu es à la fois gênée, perdue et excitée…et tu culpabilises… »  
- « Oui…J'ai peur de faire de la peine, que quelqu'un souffre dans l'expérience… »  
Jasper me rassure, ses lèvres de l'autre coté de ma tête me murmurent à l'oreille alors que je sens ses cheveux sur ma joue :  
- « Ca me fait plaisir de partager ça avec toi et Carlisle, considère cela comme le fondement d'un pacte d'amitié sensuelle entre nous…»  
Je regarde à nouveau Alice qui m'encourage d'un grand geste chaleureux et d'un clin d'œil. L'œuf se met à vibrer plus fort et je me mords les lèvres un instant.  
Puisque tout le monde est d'accord…J'appuie un peu plus mes fesses contre mon amant et je ferme les yeux pour me laisser envahir par mes sensations.

Je les entends siffler entre eux, parler à vitesse vampire en fait, je baisse les bras et me redresse car je suis presque sûre qu'ils s'entendent sur la manière de me faire venir le plus efficacement. Jasper se rapproche encore et ses lèvres viennent effleurer la commissure droite des miennes alors que je sens la langue de Carlisle me glisser sur le coté gauche de la nuque. Sa main libre s'aventure sous ma blouse et libère un téton de la dentelle pour mieux le martyriser.  
Au même moment, Jasper me susurre :  
- « Tu aime quand Carlisle joue avec tes seins Mmm ? Tu ne peux rien nous cacher ce soir… »  
Je déglutis bruyamment, le regard sur son bouton de chemise et la main agrippée à son épaule. Je lutte vaillamment pour garder un semblant de contenance. Je me sens brûlante, frémissante et moite…Et dans une foule d'inconnus. Jasper engage une jambe entre les miennes et je sens un objet dur contre le haut de ma cuisse.  
- « Tu as ta cage ? »  
- « Non, je suis juste en train de bander. »  
Il me fixe avec une perversité entendue tandis que Carlisle frotte délicatement ses dents découvertes dans mon cou.

Je ne sais pas quel est le déclencheur. Le vice de la situation, la musique hypnotique, ou tout simplement ces deux hommes sensuels, au désir évident, pressés contre moi alors que l'œuf vibre...Mais je me sens décoller, doucement, sûrement. J'en suis surprise moi-même.  
Carlisle me serre un peu plus, frottant imperceptiblement ses hanches contre les miennes. La tension monte dans mon bassin alors que j'ondule doucement entre leurs deux corps. J'appuie ma tempe contre l'épaule de Jasper et cherche Alice. Elle ne m'a pas quittée des yeux et m'observe de loin avec gourmandise, toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres. Je le lui rends et la fixe rêveuse. A la fois au-dedans à sentir mon corps s'échauffer et réclamer, au dehors à faire suinter cela de mes pores.  
Jasper s'amuse avec la télécommande. Il teste les boutons et étudie mes réactions. Je me contiens comme je peux, je suis nerveuse et le pire c'est qu'en même temps j'ai de plus en plus le diable au corps…Sans pouvoir rien n'y faire…Quand je pense que j'ai eu tant de mal à jouir au début de ma vie sexuelle, depuis que j'ai compris comment je fonctionne c'est le contraire, j'ai l'orgasme trop facile à mon goût.  
Je sens son rire silencieux contre moi alors que j'émets un autre scouic et que mon tempo a des ratés. Puis, je sens qu'il a trouvé la bonne combinaison…Et merde. Je crois que je suis en train de lâcher prise…  
- « Ahhh voilà ! On y arrive finalement… »  
Je suis rouge j'en suis sûre, je sens mon visage me chauffer et mes cheveux coller à mes tempes. Mais il arrive un moment ou l'excitation me désinhibe et j'en suis arrivée à ce moment. Peu importe les autres, la foule pourvu que ça ne s'arrête pas…Je sens que ça ne va pas tarder…  
Jasper transmet cela à Carlisle qui m'enserre à me faire mal, un grondement sourd faisant vibrer sa poitrine. Je me raccroche à sa nuque, la tête relevée et appuyée contre lui. Je fixe Jasper avec intensité et serre les dents sous la vague. Née dans mon bassin, elle ravage mon derme, j'en ai la chair de poule. Quand elle atteint mon cerveau, je ferme les yeux et m'en mords les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. L'espace d'un instant j'oublie tout et je touche les étoiles.

Bon, ce n'est pas le méga-orgasme de furieux maiiiis il est entre quand même dans le Top 10 des Improbables.  
Quand mon regard se plonge à nouveaux dans les iris ambrés de Jasper, il se penche et m'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres.  
- « Merci… » Je chevrotte :  
- « Je t'en prie…A charge de revanche… » Il s'éloigne et part rejoindre Alice.  
Je me retourne dans les bras de mon amant et l'embrasse lentement avant de poser ma tête contre son cou et de souffler un peu.  
Nous restons ainsi, dans un autre slow à contre-temps sur des basses techno.


	23. Chapitre 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

2 Janvier 2013  
9h00  
Seattle  
Crazy Bugs Head Quarters  
Salle de meeting

Note à moi-même : Penser à dire à Jean-Lou AKA mon Big Boss que  
- Organiser une rencontre de courtoisie avec le gratin de Crazy Bugs USA le lendemain du 1er janvier, ça manque de délai pour se remettre d'une soirée arrosée.  
- Ne pas oublier que je n'ai plus 20 ans et qu'il y a un moment où la vodka-malabar ça fait mal aux cheveux et les galipettes donnent des courbatures.

Le sourire rivé aux zygomatiques, je continue ma liste mentale un gobelet de café bien calé dans la main. Ce genre de réunion « casual » est un exercice de style. Avoir l'air détendu mais sans l'être vraiment parce que c'est du sérieux. Une parole en l'air et c'est l'avenir de l'équipe à Paris qui est en jeu. A part ça, je ne suis pas du tout dans mes petits souliers. Jean-Lou et David ont fait le voyage, je les ai retrouvés à l'aéroport avec notre actionnaire majoritaire.  
La vision des deux hommes quand je leur ai présenté Rosalie Cullen Hale restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire à coté de mon premier souvenir de Carlisle dit « L'art de faire du porno imaginaire avec son patron ». Rosalie a été comme elle sait si bien être, dans ce genre de circonstances, une parfaite Reine des Glaces. Sublime, magistrale et hautaine au possible. Sauf avec moi. Je jubile.

Nous voilà donc dans cette salle de réunion à parler du dernier séjour de ski, famille et affaires, mine de rien. Un balai de sourire chaleureux et de regards calculateurs. Les diplomates du Quai d'Orsay n'ont qu'à bien se tenir…Ne maîtrisant pas encore cet exercice et n'étant qu'une petite assistante dans ce sérail, jusque là je me suis faite discrète près du buffet.

Il manque encore deux personnes avant que la réunion ne commence vraiment. Deux autres dirigeants de la multinationale devant qui il va falloir faire des courbettes et des sourires…Je déteste ces ambiances…Dans le taff, c'est ce que j'aime le moins je crois…Je me sens empotée la plus part du temps…Donnez-moi un projet à présenter et j'assure…Par contre parler météo et marcher sur des œufs, ça je ne sais pas faire…Mes ruminations s'arrêtent quand la porte s'ouvre sur les retardataires…Et mon gobelet émet un scrouik de protestation dans ma main crispée. J'aurais du m'en douter…Ils ont un pied partout ces maudits vampires !

Carlisle et Emmett Cullen prennent place à l'autre bout de la table.  
Très vite les discussions s'activent autour des projets à moyen et long terme pour Crazy Bugs. J'écoute Jean-Lou avec attention quand il expose les grands traits de notre travail pour l'Europe et des spécificités de ce marché. Si Crazy Bugs nous emploie, c'est justement parce que nous avons la connaissance et la maîtrise de ces contraintes. J'évite scrupuleusement de regarder vers Carlisle sinon je vais rougir j'en suis sûre.  
Sa voix se fait finalement entendre :  
- « Nous avons scrupuleusement étudié votre stratégie et nous en sommes satisfaits. Pour ma part, mon dernier voyage à Paris m'a permis de juger l'efficacité de votre équipe. D'ailleurs ma nièce, Renesmée, y a fait un stage très formateur… »  
Je me raidis sur mon siège et admire les reflets moirés de mon café. Jean-Lou lui, se redresse, content.  
- « Votre nièce a effectivement montré des aptitudes très prometteuses, nous serions ravis de la recevoir à nouveau. N'est-ce pas Cyrielle ? »  
- « Ce serait un plaisir oui, Renesmée possède de nombreuses qualités malgré son jeune âge et s'est avérée comme étant un membre de valeur pour l'équipe. » Satisfaite de ma réponse, je souffle un peu.  
La discussion reprend sur le marché européen. Je sens que l'on me fixe et relève les yeux. Emmett me sort son sourire à cent mille volts avant de prendre la parole :  
- « Où en est le projet d'échange de compétences ? »  
Jean-Lou explique alors que c'est en cours, mais que les accords n'ont pas été finalisés.  
- « C'est d'ailleurs Cyrielle Laban, ici présente, qui va représenter notre agence dans vos locaux à Seattle. Son travail chez nous en tant que Junior arrive à ses limites et son potentiel mérite de meilleures opportunités. » Gnéé ?  
Carlisle, posé, enchaine :  
- « Excellent, j'ai l'intention de la prendre comme assistante et de la former moi-même sur la partie financière de l'activité. » Re-Gnéé ?  
Je sens que l'attention du groupe se tourne sur moi. Je déglutis et j'affiche un air serein. Tout va bien. Poker face. Sors ton meilleur jeu ma cocotte :  
- « C'est effectivement une très belle opportunité qui s'offre à moi et j'attends avec impatience d'intégrer l'équipe de Seattle. »  
Le sourire accroché coute que coute. Tout va bien. Je ne viens pas juste d'apprendre que je change de boulot, de pays, de maison, de vie…Et Zolpi ?  
J'ai l'impression une fois de plus d'être, au mieux, un pion sur l'échiquier, au pire, la dinde de la farce.

La réunion se terminant, je pensais filer à l'anglaise mais non. Le monde s'acharne contre moi et les décisions me filent entre les doigts. Carlisle et Emmett invitent l'équipe de l'agence à déjeuner. Rosalie présente donc son mari à mes deux collègues, bien calmés pour le coup. C'est un panier de crabe, tout le monde connaît tout le monde…Et encore, ils ne savent pas pour Carlisle et moi…  
En fait si ! Jean-Lou me prend à part et s'excuse de m'avoir mis devant le fait accompli avant de me faire un sourire goguenard :  
- « Comme ça tu vas pouvoir travailler avec ton compagnon… »  
Je le dévisage et il s'explique :  
- « Carlisle m'a mis au courant il y a un mois en me faisant promettre de ne rien dire. Il te connait suffisamment on dirait…Pour savoir que tu aurais refusé le poste par soucis d'intégrité…Alors arrête de faire la gueule, l'honneur est sauf ! »  
Et il est fier de lui en plus !  
Je respire un bon coup et me déride, enfin j'essaie :  
- « Merci Jean-Lou. Là maintenant je suis un peu sous le choc mais je me rends compte que c'est un pont en or que tu m'offres. Alors merci, vraiment. »  
- « Tu le mérites. »  
C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre…  
Maintenant il est temps de torturer quelques Cullen…

Nous nous retrouvons aux Quatres Saisons, une table huppée dans le centre-ville. Je savoure autant mon saumon grillé que la vue. Rosalie a pris une salade et fait semblant de la picorer comme une femme au régime. Il n'en n'est pas de même pour Emmett et Carlisle.  
- « Ce saumon est excellent ! Et toi Emmett, ton entrecôte te plait ? »  
Emmett joue le jeu et fait mine savourer son plat bien que chaque bouchée avalée lui coûte. Idem pour Carlisle qui est beaucoup plus discret et mâche tout sans broncher. Emmett rend les armes à la carte des desserts et déclare qu'il n'a plus faim.  
Fielleuse, j'insiste pour que Carlisle en prenne un. Et un café gourmand.  
Puis nous sortons de table le ventre plein et raccompagnons David et Jean-Lou à leur hôtel. Ils ont l'après-midi de libre, une journée de travail demain et le retour en France avec moi après-demain. Nous échangeons rapidement nos coordonnées et quelques détails pour le départ dans deux jours. Nous nous retrouverons à l'aéroport.

Sur le trajet retour vers Forks, je rumine en regardant le paysage. Bras et jambes croisés, tassée sur l'habitacle de la BMW, je boude. Rosalie conduit aussi vite que les autres, sauf que son petit coupé sport n'est pas franchement confortable à l'arrière. Je me sens pliée en quatre et ne peux éviter le contact avec Carlisle qui le cherche de toute façon. Emmett a réussi à se glisser à l'avant, par reptation ou par fax, je ne sais comment. Carlisle a opté pour une tactique plus en diagonale, c'est-à-dire s'étaler le plus possible jusqu'à finir sur mes genoux. Alors donc, les bras fermement croisés sous ma poitrine qui me remonte dans le cou, les jambes croisées dans un angle improbable et une tête de vampire sur les genoux qui me fixe avec une insistance suppliante, je boude.

Après un bon quart d'heure de bouderie intense, je commence à me lasser. En vérité je ne suis pas rancunière et j'ai horreur de cela. Je soupire et décroise les bras. Je caresse quelques mèches de cheveux tandis que son visage s'enfonce dans mon ventre moelleux et son nez se cale sous mes seins.

Quand Rosalie gare le coupé et coupe le contact, Carlisle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je leur fait signe de nous laisser.  
- « Pas de cochonneries dans ma voiture tous les deux ! »  
Un grondement menaçant lui répond.  
- « Okay Okay…Mais tu m'en rachèteras une le cas échéant Carlisle ! »  
Elle éteint la lumière en sortant et nous voilà seuls dans l'obscurité de l'habitacle. Emmett a eu la bonne idée d'avancer son siège et je suis un peu plus à l'aise.  
Carlisle pivote et s'enfonce un peu plus dans mon ventre. Sa main libre tire sur mon chemisier pour découvrir ma hanche ronde et la malaxer. Je ne sais pas ce que le travaille mais ça à l'air sérieux. Je le serre alors contre moi comme je peux.  
- « Ça va Carlisle. J'ai été prise au dépourvu et je me suis inquiétée pour ma vie à Paris. Mais maintenant ça va, je suis contente parce que je vais rester avec toi. Même si je n'aime pas la manière dont je l'ai appris, je suis heureuse de ce changement. Je t'aime. Je suis avec toi. »  
Mes paroles n'ont pas l'air de le rassurer, il n'a toujours pas bougé.  
- « Parle-moi. Explique-moi ce qui se passe. Je suis avec toi. On trouvera la solution ensemble. »  
Je lui répète encore que je l'aime et que je suis là pour lui. Je réfléchis à ce qui pourrait bien l'inquiéter.  
- « Je rentre dans deux jours à Paris… »  
Il se raidit…C'est donc ça…  
- « Tu viens avec moi. Pour fois c'est moi qui décide. J'ai besoin de toi mon amour, vraiment. Alors tu viens, on fait mes cartons ensemble et on revient ici tous les deux, nous deux. »  
Il se relaxe et je répète :  
- « On reste ensemble okay ? »  
- « Okay » Je l'entends à peine.  
Il finit par se redresser. Dans le noir du garage, je peux à peine voir les contours de sa silhouette, alors je lui souris sans savoir quelle tête il fait. Je lui souris et prend son visage à tâtons pour l'embrasser doucement. Je le picore de baisers et de « Je t'aime ». Je n'oublie aucun centimètre carré, de l'aile du nez à la paupière en passant par le petit creux sous sa mandibule.  
Quand mes lèvres rencontrent le vide, je réalise qu'il est sorti de la voiture. Mon cerveau enregistre un courant d'air dans mon dos, des lumières et l'espace qui bouge. Pour finir, le moelleux de notre matelas. Il me faut une bonne seconde pour intégrer le fait que je suis assise sur notre lit, adossée aux nombreux coussins avec Carlisle dans les bras, enroulé contre moi dans sa position préférée.  
Après deux heures à ronronner, il s'écarte et me demande :  
- « Ma douce ? »  
- « Oui ? »  
- « J'ai deux choses à te demander… » Il semble hésiter.  
- « Lances-toi, je ne mords pas… » Il sourit  
- « Justement…J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à l'idée d'une éternité avec moi… »  
Cela me prend de court. Vraiment. Je vis dans l'instant depuis des années et contrairement à Bella, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé…  
- « Je...vais…y réfléchir. »  
Il se remet en position câlin. J'attends la seconde question avec une dose d'appréhension du coup. Il se redresse alors et prend un air faussement suppliant :  
- « Me laisserais-tu enfin me purger du déjeuner? »  
Je mets un temps à comprendre puis opine d'un air faussement condescendant.  
- « Je t'en prie mon p'tit lapin, vas poser ta galette dans les bois. »  
Ça, ça va se payer c'est sûr…


	24. Chapitre 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

- « Je vais le tuer ! »

- « Tu ne peux pas, il est déjà mort… »

- « M'enfous ! J'vais l'tuer quand même ! »

Emmett va me rendre folle. Il n'a pas digéré notre dernier restaurant et s'est mis en tête de me faire vomir moi aussi. Si l'on faisait une compétition des rancœurs les plus tordues, il serait champion. Je ne l'ai pas forcée dans son estomac cette entrecôte quand même ! Mais non ! Môssieur a été vexé alors Môssieur réclame vengeance. Je pars demain matin et cet abruti va réussir à me pourrir mes derniers moments ici ! Oui je sais, je reviens ensuite…Mais quand même !  
Il passe son temps à m'attraper par surprise et à me balancer dans tous les sens, quand ce n'est pas ramasser des bestioles écrasées sur la route pour me les présenter.  
Carlisle ? Carlisle ne dit rien. Il laisse son fils m'empoigner et me secouer comme un prunier. Il attend ma galette parait-il…Il est où le temps ou une simple poignée de main le faisait feuler comme un chat sauvage ?  
Personne ne dit rien. Chez les Cullen, c'est la fête foraine et c'est normal.

J'ai à peine fini mon petit déjeuner que c'est reparti pour un tour de Shaker. Et finalement je cède. Parce que mon café et les œufs brouillés ne supportent plus cette maltraitance, une fois reposée au sol je fonce dans l'évier et rend bruyamment le contenu de mon estomac sous les « Hourra » du Grand Couillon. Je me redresse péniblement, courbaturée et lui lance un œil mauvais.

- « Et bahh voilààà ! On est quittes ! » Il s'en va tout fier de lui. Carlisle s'approche, le nez un peu froncé alors que je nettoie l'évier.  
- « Tu veux de l'aide Love ? » Je fais volte-face, furibarde :  
- « Toi ?! Même pas tu me touches ! » Il lève les mains en signe de paix alors que je continue :  
- « Tu l'as laissé me rendre malade et maintenant tu te pointes la bouche en cœur ? Même pas en rêve que tu m'approches ! » Son regard se durcit.  
- « Cyrielle… » Je quitte la cuisine sans attendre qu'il ait fini. Arrivée sur le seuil je l'entends :  
- « Cyrielle ! Je te parle ! Tu as oublié qui commande ?! »  
Qui commande ? Anneaux ou pas anneaux, Maître ou pas Maître, j'emmerde la terre entière lui compris. Je me retourne, le fixe dans les yeux et lui tend mon majeur dressé avant de partir vers le garage.

C'est enragée que je déboule dans l'antre de Rosalie.  
J'attrape les clés de la Jeep sur le présentoir et m'enferme dedans. Emmett qui m'a entendue arrive devant le capot. Il ne rigole plus.

- « Cyrielle, descends de ma voiture ! »  
Il a aussi droit à mon majeur en guise de réponse. Il s'appuie des deux mains contre le capot, je sais que la voiture ne bougera pas du garage.  
- « Cyrielle ! Si tu l'abîmes tu vas le regretter ! »  
Carlisle, visiblement furieux, arrive à son tour dans le garage, suivi de Jasper et Alice.  
- « Emmett si tu la touches c'est toi qui va le regretter ! » Tiens, revoilà le preux chevalier…trop tard…

Je le foudroie du regard. Comme si je ne savais pas me défendre toute seule !  
Et bah regardez bien Messieurs les super-vampires, ce que je vais lui faire à cette Jeep !  
Je redresse et me tends sur mon siège. Je déboutonne mon pantalon le baisse, attrapant ma culotte au passage. Je me hisse sur le siège et m'accroupis.  
Un sourire sadique étire mes lèvres quand je m'adresse à Emmett d'un air doucereux :

- « Tu commences vraiment, vraiment à me faire chier Emmett ! »  
Celui-ci comprends enfin ce qu'il va arriver et change de ton :  
- « Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?! » Je fais mine de me concentrer.  
- « Cycy je t'en prie, je m'excuse ! Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas du ! » Je le regarde, soucil levé.  
- « Je n'aurais pas du te secouer, c'était malvenu, je m'excuse vraiment ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je te donne tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en prie ne fais pas caca dans ma Jeep ! »  
Je suis déterminée pourtant.  
- « Alors comme ça les humains sont faibles ? On en fait ce que l'on veut ? On décide de leur vie à leur place ? On les balade à convenance comme des pions ? On s'amuse avec leurs fonctions naturelles ?»

Emmett réalise alors l'ampleur de ma colère. Il n'est pas le seul. Carlisle s'approche de la vitre et s'excuse platement.  
Alice derrière eux les prévient :  
- « Elle va vraiment le faire… »  
Jasper à ses cotés se retient comme il peut. Il a la commissure des lèvres qui tressaute et les yeux qui brillent, s'il éclate de rire c'est la fin des haricots, je me lâche dans la Jeep !

Emmett tombe alors à genoux et semble sur le point de sangloter :  
- « Pitiéééééééééé ! »  
- « Tu en as eu toi ce matin ? »  
Je me tourne vers Carlisle et l'apostrophe :  
- « Et toi, tu n'es pas supposé me protéger ?! »  
Il a la politesse de baisser les yeux.  
Après cinq bonnes minutes de suspense insoutenable, je…remonte mon pantalon.  
Je sors de la Jeep et jette les clés à Emmett et lui lance sans un regard :  
- « Rappelles-toi…Tout ce que je veux… »

Humain : 1.  
Vampire : 0.

Je monte dans notre chambre et m'y boucle à double tour pour prendre une douche alors que Carlisle va chasser dans les bois environnants…Pour se détendre aussi…  
Je m'allonge sur les pierres de la douche et savoure la pluie chaude sur ma peau. Je repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à maîtriser ma colère…Il faut aussi que Carlisle apprenne à compter avec moi dans les décisions. Qu'il soit protecteur c'est une chose, mais qu'il arrête de me couver et de faire les choses à ma place bon sang ! Arff « bon sang », je devrais la lui sortir celle-ci…  
Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir asséché un lac et probablement tué deux bébés phoques, je suis enfin détendue. Il va falloir que je leur parle du recyclage de l'eau de douche au passage…  
Je m'installe confortablement sur le lit et commence à me masser à l'huile précieuse. Sentir bon et avoir la peau douce, ça fait du bien.  
D'ailleurs ça commence à faire _vraiment_ du bien quand je m'attarde sur mes seins. Alanguie, je les caresse doucement avant de faire rouler les tétons entre les doigts. Tout occupée à me caresser, je ne vois pas tout de suite la silhouette derrière la porte vitrée du balcon. Ma main descend lentement entre mes cuisses et je redécouvre les joies de l'onanisme. C'est l'occasion d'essayer un de mes cadeaux de Noël, un joujou vibrant au design futuriste et au prix outrageant. Je titille les moindres replis de mon corps, faisant lentement monter la pression. Tout à coup un « crrriiiiiiii-crrriiiii » me fait regarder par la fenêtre.

Carlisle emmitouflé dans son écharpe, les cheveux en bataille et le regard malheureux gratte un doigt sur la vitre. Je me relève et m'approche de la paroi, nue. « crrrriiii-crrriiiii ».

- « Tsk tsk tsk » Je lui fais non de la tête. Il n'entrera pas.  
Je repars sur le lit, attrape un gros coussin moelleux et retourne m'installer devant la porte vitrée. Ça c'est pour m'a voir regardée à Paris…  
Tu veux mater ?  
Tu vas mater…Et te la coller derrière l'oreille au passage.

Je reprends mes caresses, d'abord les seins, le ventre, le bas ventre…Pas facile de se mettre dans l'ambiance quand un vampire vous regarde comme ça. Ses yeux noirs brillent d'intensité. Colère ? Frustration ? Désir ? Plaisir ?  
Je ferme les yeux et continue ma descente. J'insère le sextoy à point nommé et je dois dire qu'il est diablement efficace. « crrriiiii-crrrrriiii ». J'ouvre un œil. Sa main est à plat sur la vitre, il a l'air tendu, limite douloureux. J'offre un sourire alangui avant de rabattre ma paupière et de plonger dans mes sens qui s'affolent. J'augmente la vibration d'un cran et il me suffit de quelques stimulations pour que la vague d'extase m'emporte.  
Le temps de redescendre et de calmer les battements de mon cœur, je me redresse lentement. Ils sont toujours là, lui et son air d'écorché vif. J'approche lentement et pose mes lèvres sur la vitre. Puis je repars dans la salle de bain me rafraîchir et m'habiller.

Un autre petit déjeuner m'attend dans la cuisine. Je m'installe et dévore mes toasts. Le sexe en solitaire, ça creuse. Tout le monde a l'air de marcher sur des œufs. Sauf Jasper qui s'installe à coté de moi et me sourit à pleine dents. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu flippant quand il sourit comme ça…

- « Un petit creux ma Cycy chérie ? »  
- « Et oui mon Jaspounet ! » Il grimace devant ce surnom ridicule.  
- « Parlons affaires, une idée de ce que tu veux d'Emmett ? »

Le vampire en question est à jouer sur sa console, faisant comme si il n'avait pas entendu.  
- « Mmm, je ne sais pas encore mais je vais trouver…Sachant que j'ai déja sa Yamaha... »  
- « Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela, je commence à vous connaître, toi et ton esprit tordu…A ce propos, Carlisle a du repartir chasser, il avait _à nouveau_ besoin de se détendre… » Je ricane dans mon mug.  
- « C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air un peu _tendu_ la dernière fois que je l'ai vu »

Emmett s'esclaffe de sa grosse voix et vient nous rejoindre à table.  
- « Un peu tendu ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu courir aussi vite avec un tel braquemard ! » Il continue, pensif « A l'heure qu'il est il doit être en train de se pignoller le salsifi derrière une congère…» Je suis prise d'un fou rire, mon argot épouvantable commence à déteindre sur les Cullen.  
Jasper enchaine :  
- « Remarque, je ne l'ai jamais vu courir en ayant la gaule non plus… »  
J'en ai les larmes aux yeux alors qu'ils continuent à divaguer sur leur Chef de Clan et ses capacités de course en pleine bandaison.  
Rosalie et Alice dans le salon nous tournent le dos devant leur pile de magasines, cependant, leurs épaules qui tressautent les trahissent.  
Emmett est intarissable :  
-« Imagine un peu qu'il soit déconcentré et qu'il tombe, il pourrait se planter comme une carotte… » Et Jasper qui entonne :  
- « Savez-vous planter des vampires, à la mode à la mode, savez vous planter des vampires, à la mode de chez nous ? » Emmett reprend :  
- « On les plante avec le zob à la mode, à la mode, on les plante avec le zob à la mode de chez nous ! »  
Je m'accroche à la table alors que les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Les filles nous rejoignent dans la cuisine et reprennent la chanson en cœur, mimant le contenu. J'en ai mal aux côtes tellement je rie. Finalement nous nous calmons quand un bruit de moteur se fait entendre.  
Nous allons saluer Bellouard, Jakssie et Seth qui arrivent. Après quelques embrassades, Seth finit par demander :  
- « J'ai rêvé ou j'ai cru vous entendre chanter ? C'est quoi cette histoire de plantation ? »  
Nous nous regardons en silence en nous mordant les joues. Emmett explique, pince sans rire :  
- « Quand tu seras plus grand, Carlisle t'apprendra… »  
Et c'est reparti pour un autre fou rire mémorable…


	25. Chapitre 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

2013  
Janvier, Paris, France  
6h30

Biiiip biiiip biiiip biiiscrouiiik !

Mon poing s'écrase sur mon réveil. Je crois qu'il est décédé. Je m'extirpe péniblement de mon lit, mal réveillée et déjà ronchon.  
Il pleut.  
Carlisle boude.  
Zolpi boude.  
Barbichu boude.

Quinze heures d'avion avec un vampire qui boude, qui dit qu'il ne boude pas, mais qui, bel et bien, boude, c'est long. Il ne tolère visiblement pas la frustration sexuelle. Il n'a pas passé une seule nuit avec moi. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai quasiment pas vu depuis que je suis rentrée. Je suis persuadée qu'il m'espionne en douce, rapport au lien d'Ame Sœur tout ça tout ça…Mais le fait est que moi, je ne le vois pas et que ça commence à faire mal là, sous le plexus solaire en bas à gauche. J'en viens à me coucher la larme à l'œil et à me lever les yeux bouffis…  
Un accueil glacial de mon chat et un plaid aussi odorant que ruiné, ça fait plaisir aussi…  
La nouvelle de ma mutation a fait le tour de l'agence le lendemain de l'annonce, Barbichu me fait la misère depuis que je suis rentrée. Ils me font tous la misère en vérité…  
Ma vie craint.

Je sors de l'immeuble l'esprit embrumé de sommeil. Toujours de noir vêtue, ma fidèle jupe crayon noire et un cache-cœur sous ma veste moumoutée. J'ai opté pour des bottes ce matin. L'humidité ambiante fait frizouiller mes cheveux, j'ai eu le plus grand mal à mettre ma frange en place…Donc pour le reste on a fait simple.

Estelle m'accueille avec un air mélancolique au fond des yeux :  
- « T'inquiète pas ma belle, je ne suis pas encore partie ! »  
Le traditionnel paquet de Spritz apparaît près de sa tasse de thé et elle me sourit plus chaleureusement. Je me rends ensuite à mon bureau.  
Pour une fois je suis la première. Je vais de bureau en bureau déposer quelques friandises. Non, je n'essaie pas de les acheter avec de la nourriture…

La matinée est plus guillerette ( l'effet chocolat ?). Barbichu est même venu me faire un bisou délicat…  
Bon en vrai il m'a taclée et a essayé de me rouler une galoche, mais en langage Barbichu, cela veut dire que nous sommes revenus à la normale.

Midi approche quand mon téléphone sonne :  
- « Cyrielle ? Un visiteur pour toi à l'accueil… »  
Le cœur battant, je trottine à sa rencontre. J'espère très fort un Grand Blond.  
C'est effectivement un grand blond. Frisé.  
Je suis un peu déconfite mais je tente de faire bonne figure :  
- « Jasper ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? » Evidemment il n'est pas dupe.  
- « C'est comme ça qu'on accueille son favori ? Ah ! Je suis blessé ! » Et le voilà qui mime une tragédie. Puis il se reprend :  
- « Je suis venue voir si ma punkette préférée voulait de la compagnie pour déjeuner… »  
Je lui adresse enfin un vrai sourire et lui prend le bras direction la cuisine.  
Nous nous installons dans un coin isolé sous les regards curieux de mes collègues. Personne cependant n'ose nous aborder…L'effet Jasper Whitlock. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs repris sa posture rigide et son air constipé si caractéristique.

Nous échangeons des nouvelles du Clan. Alice et Rosalie préparent mon arrivée dans la maison, des grands travaux il parait. Emmett tient à faire passer le message qu'il aide activement…Hummm rapport à ce qu'il me doit ? Bellouard sont toujours en symbiose. Une négociation a eu lieu avec les Loups concernant mon arrivée dans le Clan. Carlisle m'en parlera.  
Je le coupe dans son rapport :  
- « Enfin si je le vois… » Jasper hausse les épaules :  
- « Il va revenir, laisse-lui le temps de digérer l'affront. Etre avec une compagne Alpha quand on est Alpha soi-même demande quelques ajustements… »  
Je pique dans ma salade en guise de réponse. Jasper silencieux, m'observe les bras croisés. Je me décide à changer d'humeur, après tout il n'est pas venu pour me voir bouder. Je lui offre un meilleur visage :  
- « Alors toi, comment vas-tu ? » Jasper esquisse un sourire :  
- « Bien M'dame ! » Il a l'air assez content de lui en fait, j'attends la suite, il enchaîne dans son pire accent Texan:  
- « M'dame, vous avez réussi à châtrer cet ours de McCarty, ma Maîtresse ne jure plus que par vous, ainsi que Nessie et la Reine des Glaces qui se réchauffe peu à peu. Même Chapi et Chapo ont l'air moins emo c'est pour dire ! Bref M'dame, tout ça pour vous dire que votre campagne est un succès. Et que je serai à vos cotés pour la suite des évènements ! » Il ponctue sa tirade d'un hochement de tête.

Je mets un certain temps comprendre ce qu'il veut dire.  
- « Tu parles de quoi exactement, du déménagement, des misères d'Emmett ou du froid entre Carlisle et moi ? »  
- « Je parle de tout cela et du reste aussi, Alice l'a vu. »  
Je me redresse sur ma chaise.  
- « Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision là-dessus… »  
- « Les visions d'Alice ne mentent pas. Tu seras des nôtres, tu l'es déjà. Je ressens ce que cela t'évoque. Je serais là pour toi, à chaque étape et le moment venu. Voilà, c'est dit. »

Je serre mon mug de thé entre mes doigts. La peur du changement, en général, me fait frissonner. Je regarde Jasper et laisse filer mes émotions contradictoires vers lui. Il pose ses mains sur les miennes et je sens sa confiance et sa tendresse m'imprégner doucement. Je déballe mes pensées sans retenue :  
- « Je n'aime pas le changement Jasper…Penser au futur m'angoisse. La dernière fois que j'ai fais des projets, j'ai tout perdu. Et le dernier chambardement en date m'a laissée seule et au fond du trou…Je l'aime, j'ai envie de ce futur avec lui. Je vous aime tous aussi, parfois je me vois être avec vous et comme vous. Puis le rêve s'évanouit et la réalité revient : Nous supporterons nous toujours dans 10 ans ? M'aime-t'il à ce point là ? Et s'il changeait d'avis ? Une éternité de regrets ? Et si je l'oublie pendant le changement ? Et si…» Je m'arrête. Il reste silencieux. Je réfléchis un instant et conclus :  
- « J'ai peur de tout perdre encore. » Il me fixe de ses yeux ambrés, bienveillants.  
- « Je sais. Je suis avec toi, ma sœur de cœur. »  
La visite de Jasper ce midi m'a donné de quoi réfléchir. Après ce qu'il a subit, il est peut-être temps de réaffirmer ma soumission auprès de mon Alpha. Une idée germe dans mon esprit alors que le métro me ramène chez moi.

A peine rentrée, je fonce me doucher, me raser et tout le tralala. Je prends soin de monter le chauffage de ma chambre pendant mes activités féminines. Une fois sèche et polie comme un sou neuf, j'ouvre en grand les rideaux de ma chambre ainsi que les voilages. J'installe un grand coussin au sol, et m'y agenouille. Face au vitrage, nue, je prends la position de Nadu, les genoux et les pieds protégés par le coussin. Et l'attente commence.  
Je ne sais pas s'il est là, ou sorti chasser, ou autre. Je pourrais aussi bien lui envoyer un SMS. Mais maintenant que je suis en position…et si jamais il me regarde…Je ne me sens pas l'envie de bouger. Un frisson me parcoure l'échine. Je suis presque sûre qu'il est là, à la fenêtre de l'immeuble d'en face. Je bombe la poitrine et écarte un peu plus les cuisses. J'imagine mon anneau et ses initiales bien visibles de là où il est.

J'attends. Le jour est tombé depuis longtemps. Parfois je m'étire un peu avant de reprendre la position. Je fixe la nuit derrière la fenêtre. Je commence à avoir mal partout et à me sentir conne. J'ai bien fait de poser un plaid à coté de moi toute à l'heure. Je m'en couvre les épaules, laissant l'avant de mon corps bien visible tout de même.

Il fait maintenant nuit noire, les bruits de la rue se sont estompés. Je n'ose pas voir l'heure qu'il est. Mes muscles me brûlent. Je continue à fixer un point imaginaire par la fenêtre. Mes paupières commencent à tomber contre mon gré.

Sans m'en rendre compte je suis en train de m'affaisser de fatigue, doucement.

Je me réveille quelques heures après, enroulée dans mon plaid et recroquevillée sur le grand coussin.

- « Merde ! »

Je me redresse péniblement, moulue. Je me remets en position tant bien que mal. Les épaules et la tête basse, j'ai envie de tenir quand même. Si ça se trouve il n'est pas là. Si ça se trouve je suis en train de me ruiner les genoux pour rien. Tant pis, c'est idiot, j'ai besoin de le faire pour me prouver à moi-même que mon caractère borné peut aller vers lui et pas contre lui.

Pour ne pas me rendormir, je chantonne Bat for Lashes. Une heure plus tard j'ai la bouche sèche, mes muscles tremblent, ma tête bourdonne d'épuisement. Je glisse un œil vers mon nouveau radio réveil : 4h27. Vaincue, je me sens renoncer.  
Je me relève péniblement et vais boire dans la cuisine sans allumer la lumière. Mes pupilles se sont habituées au noir de l'appartement et je le connais par cœur. Je me sers un verre d'eau et l'avale à grandes goulées, les fesses appuyées sur le plan de travail. Je rumine mon échec. Il n'est pas venu, je n'ai pas tenu.  
Il n'était même pas là et je n'ai gagné que de la fatigue et de la mélancolie.  
C'était une idée stupide.


	26. Chapitre 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

Mon réveil sonne deux petites heures après mon dernier coucher.  
Je me lève par automatisme. Fourbue, moulue, crevée, déprimée.  
La journée n'est même pas commencée.

Complètement au radar ce matin, je ne remarque pas l'ombre immobile dans le fauteuil près de mon lit alors que je me déplace vers la salle de bain dans une démarche très cromagnonesque. Une douche brulante plus tard, ce n'est toujours pas la frite.  
Quand je reviens dans la chambre, j'allume enfin et frôle l'attaque cardiaque quand je vois Carlisle, sombre, posé dans le fauteuil. Je ne sais pas quoi dire et reste plantée là comme un poireau, une main crispée sur la poitrine.  
J'enregistre peu à peu son regard fermé, son expression froide, sa posture rigide.  
Il est venu me larguer de bon matin.

Incapable de soutenir son regard quand il prononcera les mots fatidiques, je serre un peu plus mon peignoir contre moi et regarde ailleurs en attendant que la sentence tombe.  
- « J'ai appelé l'agence, tu n'iras pas aujourd'hui car tu as une formation pour ton poste de Seattle. »  
J'avale ma salive et hoche la tête. Il est prévenant, il sait que je serais anéantie, trop pour aller au boulot…

- « Retourne sur le coussin. »

Il est trop tôt pour réfléchir, j'obtempère sans moufter et reprends mon Nadu sur le coussin.

- « Enlève le peignoir. »

La fraicheur du petit matin me fait frissonner. Bientôt je grelotte. Je prends de grandes inspirations et arrive à faire cesser les tremblements. Je fixe la fenêtre. A un moment mon cerveau se remet en marche et je me dis que j'aurais peut-être du me positionner face à lui au lieu de cette foutue fenêtre.  
Rien ne bouge dans l'appartement. Je fixe le point devant moi. Il me fixe de l'autre coté de la chambre. J'ai l'impression que l'instant dure des heures. Je respire profondément pour m'empêcher de gigoter : Zen. J'ai le temps de commencer à gamberger. Il n'est peut-être pas venu me larguer ? Qui sait ?

-« Viens ici ma Chienne. »

Mes yeux papillonnent sans pour autant oser le regarder. Le ton est sans équivoque. Je décolle lentement du fauteuil et me dirige vers lui à quatre pattes, la tête basse. Quand j'arrive plus près, je sens sa main agripper mes cheveux et me tirer sans ménagement entre ses genoux. Un collier d'acier est glissé à mon cou. Le cliquetis d'un mousqueton se fait entendre. Me voilà tirée à bout de laisse vers la cuisine. Je ne lève toujours pas les yeux.  
Deux assiettes creuses apparaissent devant moi. Dans une, du jus de fruit. Dans l'autre des céréales avec du lait.

-« Mange. »

Ahem. Caslisle, comment dire…  
Je reste un instant dubitative devant les bols, me demandant par quel coté attaquer l'affaire. Il ne me vient pas à l'idée de protester, ce matin mon statut m'a été indiqué, je suis Chienne. Vaut mieux ça que " Larguée".  
Finalement je me résous à une feinte en mordant mon assiette par un bord et en la faisant basculer pour faire glisser le contenu entre mes mâchoires. L'assiette de jus se passe bien. Celle de céréales est plus problématique. Après avoir aspiré une bonne partie du liquide, je plonge le nez dans les Chocapics ramollis et m'en barbouille le menton.

Une fois terminée, je m'assois sur les talons et je cherche ses chaussures des yeux. Croisées près du plan de travail. Je l'imagine appuyé, jambes et bras croisés, à m'observer. Le lait chocolaté me coule du menton sur les seins, je crois que j'en ai un peu dans les cheveux. Il se penche et pose une bassine d'eau froide devant moi.

- « Lave-toi tu en as partout. »

Les mains au sol, je fixe l'eau miroitante. J'hésite. Avec ou sans les mains ? Vaste question.  
Alors, avec ou sans les mains ? D'un coup de tête, je décide. Je pousse le bouchon, ça sera sans les mains. Je prends une inspiration et plonge la tête la première dans la bassine. Je secoue la tête et lâche l'air dans l'eau glaciale avant de me redresser partiellement. Ça a eu le mérite de me réveiller.  
J'entends son rire alors que, sage, j'observe quelques mèches de cheveux onduler dans l'eau devant moi.  
Il s'éloigne et revient toujours riant. Il me jette une serviette sur la tête.

- « Sèche-toi andouille ! Avec tes mains ! »

Je réprime un sourire, une fois de plus mes loufoqueries ont brisé la glace.  
La friction de ma serviette me réchauffe un peu. Cependant, l'air frais de la cuisine sur mes seins ne les laisse pas sans réaction. Je les frotte en douce pour essayer de me réchauffer mais il me grille et me retire aussitôt la serviette.

- « Mets-toi en position d'invite. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut bien dire par là ? Je réfléchis. Comment une chienne ferait une invitation ? Faire la belle ? Non ce n'est pas cela…Une image de chatte en chaleur me traverse l'esprit. Je pose les coudes au sol, écarte les genoux et tend la croupe en l'air. Il s'approche et m'appuie sur la nuque :

- « Plus bas. »

Le front collé sur le carrelage, les bras tendus et les mains à plat devant moi, je serre les dents quand mes seins entrent en contact avec le dallage froid. Je me cambre au maximum et j'attends. Sa cheville pousse encore mes genoux.

- « Écarte plus que ça. »

Je me retiens de glisser. J'ai mal aux genoux et j'ai froid. Mais il me parle et me frôle. Après des jours sans lui j'en suis presque euphorique.

Je l'entends s'activer derrière moi. Des bruits d'étoffe, d'objet que l'on pose au sol. Sa main se pose sur mes fesses et je sens les doigts de l'autre me fouiller à l'aide d'une substance froide et crémeuse.

Je me contracte et sa poigne se raffermit. Je crois que c'est du lubrifiant qu'il me met. Ça sent le pilonnage rageur cette histoire.

Mes suppositions ne tardent pas à être confirmées. Il m'attrape les hanches et me pénètre d'un coup sec. Comme ça, à froid. Merci pour le lub, sinon j'aurai eu mal je crois. Gentleman, il me laisse le temps de me décontracter et de m'habituer à sa présence dans mes chairs. Sa main, emmêlée dans ma chevelure, tire. Je me redresse sur les coudes, forcée de garder la cambrure. Bientôt il se remet en mouvement et comme je le pensais, il me pilonne le ventre sans aucune tendresse. Ce n'est pas du sexe mais une question de pouvoir. Qui est le patron, qui dirige et qui obéit.

Je garde mes lèvres scellées alors que je le sens approcher de sa délivrance. Je l'accompagne et me contracte pour lui procurer plus de sensations. Je suis dans le don uniquement. Pas d'orgasme pour moi ce matin alors que le sien arrive dans un grondement féroce. Je me plaque contre lui et recueille ce qu'il veut ben me donner.

Quelque instant après il s'affaisse sur mon dos. Une main glisse sur mes seins et je sens ses lèvres entre mes homoplates.

- « C'est bien ma Chienne. » Il se redresse et tire sur la laisse.

- « Allons-nous coucher maintenant. »

Je le suis, tête basse, cachant mon sourire.  
Je grimpe sur le lit et sous la couette.  
Je m'endors vite, mon Alpha enroulé autour de moi, son nez dans ma nuque à me lécher tendrement.


End file.
